


Crazy Love

by wannabesure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Personality Disorders, Psychosis, Smut, psychiatric hospital
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabesure/pseuds/wannabesure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.</p><p>Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.</p><p>Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.</p><p>AU - alternatywna rzeczywistość, One Direction nie istnieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, w którym najprawdopodobniej pojawi się sporo błędów (szczególnie w pierwszych rozdziałah), za co przepraszam.
> 
> Po więcej tłumaczeń zapraszam na mojego[ tumblr ](http://wannabesure.tumblr.com/tlumaczenia).
> 
> A translation of [ Crazy Love ](http://katsumilovesapplesauce.tumblr.com/post/33509038298/crazy-love-master-post) by katsumilovesapplesauce.

\- Louis, dlaczego nie wziąłeś dzisiaj swoich tabletek? - To było naprawdę proste pytanie, a Louis miał doskonałą odpowiedź. Zawahał się wiedząc, że będzie ona pretekstem, aby wysłać go z powrotem do niezliczonych, nudnych sesji terapeutycznych, na których będzie mówił o swoich uczuciach i oczywiście o Niallu.

\- Powiedział, że nie mogę. - wyszeptał Louis. Nie spodziewał się, że lekarz usłyszy jego odpowiedź. Ten westchnął z frustracją wiedząc, że było to zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Myślał, że Louisowi poprawiało się, lecz w rzeczywistości było coraz gorzej. Louis, obserwując mężczyznę w białym fartuchu, gryzmolił proste słowa na kawałkach papieru przypiętych do podkładki.

\- Kto ci tak powiedział, Louis? – zapytał Zayn, a chłopak prychnął w odpowiedzi. Powinni wiedzieć, aby lepiej go nie pytać kto. Zaczął jednak mówić prawdę.

\- Niall powiedział mi, że tabletki są obrzydliwe. I jeśli będę je brał już go więcej nie zobaczę. - Louis obserwował jak doktor wyjmuje długopis i pisze na kawałku kartki coraz więcej i więcej.

\- Dzisiaj, o trzeciej, będziesz mieć sesję terapeutyczną, pielęgniarka zaprowadzi cię do pokoju…Przepraszam Louis, naprawdę myślałem, że robiliśmy postępy…

Powiedziawszy to wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Louisa samego z myślami i swoim drogim przyjacielem. 

-

Tak jak doktor obiecał, wkrótce po Louisa przyszedł pielęgniarz, prowadząc go w dół korytarzy Saint Ann. Louis uważał fakt, iż był traktowany jak dziecko za absolutnie śmieszny. Pielęgniarz trzymał go za rękę prowadząc w odpowiednim kierunku. Louis nienawidził tego.

\- Niall mówi, że nie powinieneś traktować jak jakieś dziecko i uważam, że ma rację, potrafię sam chodzić. - pielęgniarz (znany jako Zayn) spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- Pozwolić ci iść samemu? Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł, Louis. Znów byś uciekł. - Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Przysięgam, że tego nie zrobię. Niall mi nie kazał. – Louis słuchał wszystkiego, co powiedział mu Niall. Był on jego jedynym przyjacielem, dlaczego miałby mu nie ufać?

\- Niall wydaje się mieć na ciebie zły wpływ. - Zayn doskonale wiedział, że Louis był bardzo chory, opiekował się już nim kilka razy. Obiecał sobie, że więcej nie pozwoli chodzić Louisowi na własną rękę po szpitalu. Ostatnim razem, kiedy mu zezwolił, skończyło się to totalną katastrofą. Udało mu się uciec z Saint Ann, ale tylko na kilka godzin. Po tym co się stało od razu został wysłany na zewnątrz, aby go znaleźć. Louis mógł narazić swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo, ale po około godzinie udało się go odnaleźć. Był w pobliskiej alejce. Leżał w pozycji embrionalnej z nożem w ręku, płacząc. Powtarzał: “Niall, Niall kazał mi to zrobić, chciał mnie skrzywdzić, ale po prostu nie mogłem tego zrobić.” Louisa od razu przywieziono do swojego pokoju, gdzie dla bezpieczeństwa został zamknięty na klucz. Chłopak został ranny, ponieważ jego jedyny “przyjaciel" chciał go skrzywdzić

\- Niall wie, co jest dla mnie najlepsze. - Zayn westchnął wiedząc, że jest dokładnie na odwrót. Zignorował Louisa, który rozpoczął wywód o tym, że może sam iść i dlaczego Niall ma zawsze racje.

Wkrótce dotarli do pokoju, który Louis znał aż za dobrze. Zayn otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka. Zamykał drzwi, chcąc pozostawić tam chłopaka, który ponownie odezwał się.

\- Oh, Zayn? - Louis patrzył na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Tak Louis? - Zayn mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać co wyjdzie zaraz z ust chłopaka.

\- Niall mówi, że lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś mnie nie dotykał, inaczej będziesz musiał liczyć się z konsekwencjami. - Zayn skinął głową, wiedząc, że rzekoma groźba była tylko żartem. Zamknął drzwi pozostawiając Louisa samego z terapeutką, która czekała już na chłopaka na swoim stałym miejscu.

\- Cieszę się, że znowu cię widzę Louis, jak się masz? - Louis usiadł, splatając nerwowo ręce. Nienawidził tych sesji. Nie widział w nich żadnego sensu. Wierzył, że nie był szalony, ponieważ Niall tak mówił. Jednak wszyscy inni byli przeciwko niemu. Dlaczego nie mogą dostrzec, że Niall jest prawdziwy.

\- Czuję się dobrze, tak myślę. - Terapeuta Louisa, o imieniu Lisa zaczęła pisać w notatniku. Louis pragnął podejrzeć jej notatki.

\- Czy bóle głowy powróciły? - Zapytała. Za każdym razem zadawała te same pytania.

\- One nigdy nie odejdą. - Lisa skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, ponownie coś zapisując.

\- Nie zażywałeś regularnie leków, prawda Louis?

\- Nie widzę w tym sensu. – odpowiedział, szczerze wierząc, że nie był szalony.

\- Dlaczego? – kobieta zaczęła go naciskać. Louis zawsze jednak odpowiadał tak samo.

\- Ponieważ Niall mi nie kazał. - Lisa spojrzała na niego dziwnie, a Louis nienawidził wzroku ludzi, kiedy wspominał o Niallu.

\- Dlaczego Niall tak powiedział?

\- To proste. Kiedy to zrobię, będzie na mnie bardzo, bardzo zły. Nie lubię kiedy jest zły. - Lisa znowu zaczęła pisać w notesie, zupełnie jakby pisała ciekawą książkę.

\- Niall jest tutaj teraz? - Chłopak rozejrzał się po pokoju lecz nie było go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. To sfrustrowało Louisa. Niall obiecał mu, że zawsze będzie przy nim podczas tych bezsensownych sesji terapeutycznych.

\- Nie ma go; obiecał mi, że zawsze tu będzie.

\- Więc gdzie on jest, Louis?

Chłopak nie znał odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, aż do teraz, gdzie Niall znikał? - Nie-e wiem. - Louis wpadł w lekką panikę, Niall zawsze był obok niego. Mówił co Louis miał robić, a czego nie, a ten bez wątpienia chciał tego słuchać.

Przez dwie godziny Lisa i Louis rozmawiali o Niallu. Zawsze mówili o nim.

Ostatecznie ich sesja dobiegła końca, a Zayn odeskortował Lousa z powrotem do swojego pokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi. Chłopak czuł się jak więzień w tym miejscu.

\- Nie lubię ani jej, ani Zayna. - Louis podskoczył słysząc głos za nim, odwrócił się i zobaczył Nialla siedzącego na jego łóżku. Louis zmarszczył brwi w frustracji.

\- Gdzie byłeś dzisiaj, w czasie kiedy miałem terapię? - Louis był wściekły.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, Louis, nie mogłem tam być.

\- W porządku. Wiesz gdzie jest mój dziennik? - Niall wskazał na dolną szufladę jego komody. Louis otworzył kredens, aby wyciągnąć stary dziennik, w którym zapisywał większość swoich wewnętrznych myśli. Usiadł na łóżku, po czym chwycił pióro leżące na nocnym stoliku. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek napisać, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Pojawił się Zayn, a obok niego stał młodszy chłopak, który miał wózek pełen książek.

\- Louis, to jest wolontariusz, który będzie zapewniał ci rozrywkę, czytając. Na wypadek gdybyś chciał wykręcić jakiś numer, pamiętaj, że będę czekać za drzwiami.

Louis przewrócił oczami i patrzył jak Zayn opuszcza pomieszczenie, zostawiając młodszego chłopaka samego na środku pokoju. Wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Cześć, mam na imię Harry. - Louis przypatrywał się chłopakowi z zainteresowaniem.

\- Louis - Harry ruszył w kierunku krzesła, obok łóżka Louisa.

\- Więc, jestem tutaj, aby ci czytać, ale o tym już wiesz. - Harry spojrzał na chłopaka z zażenowaniem myśląc, dlaczego jest tutaj w pierwszej kolejności. Jak na oko Harry’ego, Louis wyglądał jak normalny nastoletni chłopak. Dlaczego był w szpitalu psychiatrycznym? Wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać co jest z nim nie tak, połowa ludzi w tym miejscu nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że jest chora.

\- Co mi będziesz dzisiaj czytać, Harry? – zapytał Louis, a Harry wybrał książkę.

\- Myślę, że przeczytamy „The Cell” Stephena Kinga. Może być? - Harry patrzył jak Louis skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Dwie godziny później Louis nadal słuchał głosu młodszego chłopaka. To było bardzo kojące i wciągające. Fakt, że w pokoju była inna osoba - inna niż Niall - pozwalał poczuć się chłopakowi wyjątkowo.

\- Wygląda na to, że musimy już skończyć na dziś, ale myślę, że ponownie odwiedzę cię w piątek. - Louis czuł się podekscytowany słysząc jak te słowa opuszczają usta Harry’ego.

\- Chcesz… chcesz zobaczyć się ze mną ponownie? - Louis był lekko zszokowany.

\- Dlaczego nie? Wydajesz się być wyluzowaną osobą. - Harry pożegnał się, po czym wyszedł przez drzwi, które otworzył mu Zayn. Louis westchnął, zostając sam z myślami. Otworzył dziennik leżący mu na kolanach, po czym napisał:

1 czerwca,

Drogi dzienniku, to znowu ja. Niall zachował się dzisiaj jak totalna suka, ale nie powiem mu tego. Nie sądzę, aby był wtedy szczęśliwy. Podobno ludzie tutaj są całkowicie szaleni, z wyjątkiem mnie . Lisie - mojej terapeutce - nie podoba się pomysł odstawienia leków… Nienawidzę konieczności brania ich. Niall powiedział, że te pigułki są złe dla mnie. Jeśli je zażyję to on będzie musiał odejść i nigdy nie wróci. Nie mogę na to pozwolić! Niall jest moim jedynym przyjacielem; tylko on mnie rozumie. Zauważyłem, że nie lubi zbytnio Zayna. Poza tym, dzisiaj stało się coś zupełnie nowego. Chłopiec o imieniu Harry, przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie. Zrobił to, ponieważ jest wolontariuszem, ale i tak jestem zadowolony. Czytał mi, jego głos był kojący i piękny. Podobał mi się. Zauważyłem, że miał brązowe loki i piękne zielone oczy. Jego uśmiech również był niesamowity, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem kogoś takiego jak on. Harry powiedział, że zobaczymy się wkrótce. W piątek. Nie mogę się doczekać. Zastanawiam się, czy Niall go polubi?


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

\- Jak było dzisiaj? - Harry usłyszał z domu głos jego matki. Zakładając, że jest ona w kuchni, poszedł tam i obserwował jak przygotowuje kolację. Harry naprawdę nie myślał o niczym, aż do teraz. Oczywiście był zażenowany, przecież on nigdy wcześniej nie zgłosił się do wolontariatu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Harry pomyślał o starszym chłopaku imieniem Louis, któremu czytał wcześniej tego dnia. Dla Harry’ego obecność Louisa w tamtym miejscu była żartem. Był zdania, że chłopak wygląda normalnie. Nie krzyczał na całe gardło, nie kołysał się i nie chodził w panice po pokoju. Nie wydawał się jak oni. Harry był normalny i stwierdził, że bardzo trudno mu było zarejestrować w umyśle, że z kimś innym może być inaczej. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ludzie myśleli, że Louis był szalony? Harry jednak miał na uwadze, że dopiero poznał chłopaka. Wygląd może być mylący. 

\- Sądzę, że było ok. Człowiek, któremu czytałem wydawał się normalny i wystarczająco cywilizowany. - Matka Harry’ego skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, myśląc jak poprowadzić rozmowę dalej. 

\- Do kogo cię przypisali? - Zastanawiała się. 

\- Do Louisa, ale nie mam pojęcia co dalej. - Harry przeklął w głowie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie zadał chłopakowi prostego pytania o nazwisko. Nawet nie znał Louisa, to dziwne pytać osobę, którą widzi się pierwszy raz w życiu o taką rzecz. 

\- Louis - Powiedziała wolno jakby myślała w tym samym czasie. - To imię brzmi znajomo, myślę, że mówisz o Louisie Tomlinsonie. Jestem zaskoczona, że trwało to dwie godziny. - Przyznała. Harry spojrzał na kobietę z ostrożnością, właśnie zdradziła nazwisko Louisa. Może mówiła o tej samej osobie co Harry? Było mu trudno w to uwierzyć. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry bardzo się cieszył z obecności Louisa. 

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - Harry obserwował matkę, czekając, aby ta dała mu odpowiedź.

\- Kochanie. Louis Tomlinson jest całkowicie szalony. Jest on ponownie w tym miejscu, jest ciężki do zniesienia. Daje w kość wszystkim pielęgniarkom i innym pacjentom w Saint Ann. Powiem ci, że jest on typem samotnika. Robi wszystko siedząc w swoim pokoju, ignorując innych wokół niego. - Nie, to nie może być Louis, którego widział dzisiaj. Osoba, którą Anne opisała wydawała się w ogóle inna. Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Nie możemy mówić o tym samym Lousie. Ten Louis wydawał się normalny. - Matka Harry’ego zaśmiała się lekko w odpowiedzi. 

\- Mój drogi, fakt jest taki, że nie ma nikogo normalnego w Saint Ann i mogę ci to udowodnić. Teraz idź do stołu i przygotuj się na kolację. - Harry skinął głową, a następnie postąpił zgodnie z zaleceniem matki. 

-o-

Louis leżał zwinięty w swojej ciepłej kołdrze ciesząc się wieczorową ciszą i spokojem. Ale oczywiście w jego świecie cisza i spokój nie mogą trwać długo. Louis usłyszał dźwięk klucza otwierającego drzwi jego pokoju. Był to oczywiście Zayn, trzymający tacę z jedzeniem i kubek jego codziennych tabletek, których Louis odmówił przyjęcia w pierwszej kolejności. Ruszył w kierunku Louisa, aby postawić mu tacę z jedzeniem i pigułki. 

\- Musisz coś zjeść, a także wziąć tabletki, zalecenia lekarza, wiesz o tym. - Louis westchnął, po czym zaczął siadać na łóżku, krzyżując nogi i posyłając Zaynowi oniemiałe spojrzenie. 

\- Pieprzyć zalecenia lekarzy! Nie jestem w nastroju do jedzenia.

Zayn wiedział, że to nadchodzi, Louis codziennie odstawiał takie numery.

 

\- Dlaczego, Louis? 

\- Ponieważ nie jestem głodny. Jesteś pielęgniarzem, powinieneś być wystarczająco mądry, aby to zrozumieć. - Louis nienawidził, kiedy ludzie mówili mu co ma robić. Jedynie Niall był wyjątkiem. Wszyscy mówili mu co ma robić, co jeść, czego nie zapomnieć wziąć. Louis był świadom, że jego życie nie toczyło się jak chciał, tylko tak jak chcieli inni. 

\- Louis, jeżeli nie zjesz tego szybko, będę musiał cię do tego ponownie zmusić.

Chłopak skrzywił się, wiedząc aż za dobrze jakie to uczucie, kiedy wsadzają rurkę do gardła.

\- W porządku, obiecuję, że to zjem. Zadowolony? - Zayn wiedział, aby lepiej mu nie wierzyć.

\- Już kiedyś złamałeś obietnicę. Nie uwierzę ci na słowo tym razem. 

Louis westchnął, poniósł porażkę, wiedział że nie wygra tym argumentem w najbliższym czasie. Zayn był coraz mądrzejszy, tak jakby wiedział co Louis ma zamiar następnie zrobić. Aby pokazać mu, że poważnie podchodzi do złożonej obietnicy, podniósł tackę z jedzeniem, czując gulę w gardle. Nienawidził jeść. Można by powiedzieć, że miał zaburzenia odżywiania, ale oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby tego. Zaczął nabierać potrawę na widelec, po czym pożarł całość tej niewielkiej ilości nałożonego mu jedzenia. Zayn patrzył jak chłopak jadł, póki na tacy nie pozostały jedynie okruszki. Był zaskoczony, że Louis faktycznie to zrobił, po raz pierwszy od dawna. 

\- Nie jesteś już głodny?

Louis zadrwił. 

\- Gdybym nie zjadł tego gówna, nie zostawiłbyś mnie w spokoju.

Zayn pokiwał głową. 

\- Czas na twoje lekarstwa - Pielęgniarz podał Louisowi szklankę wody. Chłopak nie miał wyboru, musiał ją wziąć. Następnie dostał kubeczek z czterema tabletkami. Wziął je do buzi, a następnie popił wodą. Z trudem przełknął. 

\- Możesz już iść, chciałbym się położyć.

Zayn nie był przekonany, że pacjent tak gładko z nim współpracował. Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając chłopaka samego. 

\- Gdybym był tobą, zwymiotowałbym je teraz. - Louis podskoczył na nagły dźwięk wydobywający się z kąta pokoju. Spojrzał na Nialla stojącego w rogu. Wiedział, że będzie on zły. 

\- Muszę? Nie mam ochoty… - Nie skończył zdania, ponieważ blondyn ruszył ku niemu, przerywając. 

\- Nie chcesz mnie więcej zobaczyć? Co ja mam ci kurwa powiedzieć, Louis. Wiem co jest dla ciebie najlepsze. - Skinął głową kierując się w stronę toalety. Przykucnął, wsadzając palec do gardła. Poczuł żółć, która wylała mu się przez usta. Chłopak patrzył jak jedzenie wypełnia toaletę. Szczerze nienawidził robienia tego, ale przecież Niall mu kazał. On wiedział co było dla niego najlepsze. Starał się przekonać samego siebie do tego. Czuł się tak, jakby jego wnętrzności były rozlane, zaczął się więc odświeżać. Z powrotem usiadł na łóżku i obserwował jak siedzący na krześle obok niego Niall przegląda książkę, którą wcześniej czytał mu Harry. 

\- Ten dzieciak, Harry jest…? Nie…

\- Wiem, Niall. Ty nikogo nie lubisz. - Louis obserwował jak chłopak kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego przyjaciel nie lubił nikogo. To była jego wina, że był osamotniony w tym miejscu. 

\- Jestem przerażony, on będzie próbował odciągnąć cię ode mnie, w ogóle mi się to nie podoba. - Louis wiedział, że Niall miał z tym problem, nienawidził kiedy ludzie próbowali ich rozdzielić.

\- Nie pozwolę na to. Zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem. 

\- To dobrze, ponieważ nie chcę, aby stało ci się coś złego. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, Louis. - Chłopak zaczynał się bać, gdy Niall tak mówił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak był zdolny sprawić mu ból. Tylko nie rozumiał, dlaczego chciałby go zranić? Dlaczego przyjaciele mieliby się nawzajem krzywdzić? 

\- Nie przejmuj się, Harry nie odbierze mnie tobie.

-o-

Był piątek. Dzisiaj Harry miał ponownie przybyć do Saint Ann i zobaczyć się z Louisem. Dlaczego był taki podekscytowany faktem, że znowu zobaczy starszego chłopaka? Może dlatego, że Louis Tomlinson wciąć był dla chłopaka zagadką? Harry chciał poznać wszystkie najgłębsze i najmroczniejsze tajemnice. Chciał wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko o nowo poznanym chłopaku. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tak ‘tykał’ na punkcie Louisa - chciał wiedzieć dlaczego chłopak był szalony - sam nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Nikt w Saint Ann nie powiedział mu co takiego zdiagnozowano u Louisa. Harry wolał póki co nie rozmyślać o tym. Postanowił, że dzisiaj postara się dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o dopiero co poznanym chłopcu. Ruszył ku wejściu do Saint Ann. Podchodząc do recepcji, zobaczył ciężko pracującą kobietę w białym fartuchu. 

\- Uh, przepraszam. Szukam kogoś kto zaprowadzi mnie do pokoju 415. Jestem wolontariuszem, czytam pacjentom. - Kobieta przeniosła oczy na Harry’ego i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. 

\- Tak, zaraz zadzwonię po pielęgniarkę, aby cię odprowadziła. - Podniosła słuchawkę i zaczęła wybierać numer telefonu. 

\- Dzięki. 

Wkrótce pielęgniarka prowadziła Harry’ego przez znane już korytarze. Wreszcie dotarli do pokoju 415. Kobieta poszukała kluczy w kieszeni, po czym otworzyła drzwi. 

\- Louis, masz gościa. - Chłopak obserwował jak pielęgniarka zamykała drzwi. - Jeżeli będziesz mieć z nim jakieś problemy, naciśnij przycisk alarmowy na tej ścianie. - wskazała palcem na czerwony przycisk z wytłuszczonym napisem “nagły wypadek”. Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi i patrzał jak pielęgniarka domyka drzwi. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku, a na jego wargach zagościł uśmiech. 

\- Wróciłeś. - Louis był jednocześnie zadowolony jak i zaskoczony. Harry podszedł do chłopaka, siadając w pobliżu jego łóżka. 

\- Oczywiście, dlaczego miałbym nie wrócić? - Harry patrzył na kolegę, obserwując jego każdy ruch. Louis zaczął bawić się nerwowo brzegiem koszuli. 

\- Większość ludzi nie wraca lub nie odwiedza mnie w ogóle. - przyznał. Wolontariusz po raz kolejny poczuł się zdezorientowany. 

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Spojrzenia Harry’ego i Louisa spotkały się. Zielone oczy patrzyły prosto na niego. Nie chciał przyznać dlaczego, wstydził się. Nie chciał przestraszyć Harry’ego tak jak innych. Chciał, aby chłopak myślał, że Louis był w miarę normalny. Próbował sformułować jakieś zdanie, które mogłoby go wytłumaczyć. 

\- Siedzimy w Saint Ann, każdy jest tu z jednego powodu, Harry. - Chłopak skinął głową w odpowiedzi, nie wiedząc czy zadać pytanie, które chodziło mu po głowie odkąd po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg tego pokoju. ‘Dlaczego jesteś szalony?' Doszedł do wniosku, że jest za wcześnie, aby zapytać o to chłopaka. 

\- Więc, zamierzasz mi czytać, czy co? - Louis popatrzył na Harry’ego. 

\- Yeah, jasne. - Podniósł książkę, która leżała na stoliku nocnym Louisa i otworzył na stronie gdzie skończył. - Nie rozumiem tego. - przyznał chłopak. 

\- Czego nie rozumiesz? 

\- Dlaczego muszę ci czytać skoro nie jesteś ślepy lub coś. Dlaczego sam nie możesz tego zrobić? - Louisa zaskoczyła ciekawość i bezpośredniość Harry’ego. Po chwili chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że był niegrzeczny. - Nie… nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy, ja po prostu… 

\- Wiem co masz na myśli. Ludzie są samotni w tym miejscu i szukają kogoś. Na przykład przyjaciela. - Chłopak poczuł się naprawdę głupio, zadając to pytanie. 

\- Przepraszam Louis, nie pomyślałem o tym… - Naprawdę tak było.

\- W porządku, zdarza się. 

W międzyczasie, Harry ponownie zabrał się za czytanie książki. Po godzinie miał już dosyć - nie dlatego, że nie lubił czytać Louisowi, był zmęczony. 

\- Zamknij się! - Harry zatrzymał się, patrząc zmieszany na kolegę. 

\- Chcesz żebym się zatrzymał?

Louis pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, przepraszam. Nie chciałem krzyczeć, chciałem powiedzieć… - Chłopak nie dokończył zdania. Chciał opowiedzieć Harry’emu o Niallu. 

Spojrzał w kąt pokoju i spostrzegł stojącego tam Irlandczyka, posyłającego mu piorunujące spojrzenia. - Nie ważne, przepraszam. - Harry spojrzał zmieszany na chłopaka. Louis nienawidził tego. Próbował zachowywać się normalnie najlepiej jak umiał.

\- Co myślisz, aby zatrzymać się na chwilę i poznać siebie nawzajem? 

Louis skinął głową.

\- Ale dlaczego… Dlaczego chcesz mnie poznać? - To było głupie pytanie, ale chciał poznać prawdę. 

\- Będę tu przychodzić całe lato, czy to przestępstwo, że chcę się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć?

Oczywiście, że tak nie jest, myślał Louis. Chociaż Niallowi nie spodoba się pomysł, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. 

\- Nie, to nie zbrodnia. Tylko nikt nigdy nie miał czasu, aby chcieć mnie bliżej poznać.

Harry poczuł się źle. Dlaczego nikt nie chciał poznać Louisa? Wydawał się całkiem wyluzowaną osobą.

\- W takim razie to będzie pierwsza próba, kiedy ktoś spróbuje cię poznać. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się widząc wysiłki Harry’ego. 

\- Okay, zacznij. 

\- Mam na imię Harry, ale o tym już wiesz. Mam 18 lat i pochodzę z Cheshire. Moja mama pracuje tutaj i to ona sprawiła, że zostałem wolontariuszem, chociaż tego nie chciałem. Mam siostrę, Gemmę, ale jest daleko stąd. Teraz dochodzę do wniosku, że jestem nudnym człowiekiem. - Louis godzinę słuchał młodszego chłopaka opowiadającego o swoim życiu. Dowiedział się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel ma na imię Liam. Harry kocha koty, lubi podróże i uwielbia włóczyć się bez celu. Louis chciał wiedzieć więcej, chciał wiedzieć o wszystkich, nawet najdrobniejszych rzeczach z życia Harry’ego. Ale to wszystko się skończyło, gdy pielęgniarka weszła do pokoju, mówiąc, że ich czas się skończył. Chłopak pożegnał się i już go nie było… 

-o-

3 czerwca, 

Drogi dzienniku, Harry ponownie mnie dzisiaj odwiedził. Nie mógłbym być bardziej zadowolony niż jestem teraz. Wrócił, co mnie zaskoczyło. Niall nie chciał się dzisiaj zamknąć, ciągle powtarzał wredne rzeczy za plecami Harry’ego. Miałem ochotę na niego krzyknąć, ale nie mogłem. Nie pozwolę, aby Harry dowiedział się o Niallu. Jeszcze nie teraz. Harry wierzy w to, że jestem w miarę normalnym człowiekiem. Uważam, że to bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Nie chciałbym, aby to go odstraszyło. Lubię tego chłopaka (bardziej niż cokolwiek innego). Cieszę się, że się mną zainteresował i chce wiedzieć o mnie więcej. Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj dużo o Harrym i wydaje się on naprawdę sympatyczną osobą. W tym momencie uważam nas za przyjaciół. Zastanawiam się, czy on też? Najważniejsze dla mnie jednak to, co Niall będzie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Nie zaakceptuje, że mam nowego przyjaciela… ale jestem pewny, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Prawda? Mam nadzieję.  
\- Lou xx


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - Głos Liama rozległ się po pokoju, gdzie na kanapie leniwie leżał Harry, nie zwracający uwagi na program lecący w telewizji. 

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać w takiej sprawie?  
Liam wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok niego. 

\- To trochę dziwne, wiesz?  
Harry westchnął. 

\- Co sprawia, że jest takie dziwne? - Chłopak oderwał oczy od telewizora i spojrzał na Liama. 

\- Kto chciałby odwiedzać Saint Ann? Co więcej, kto chciałby się zgłaszać na wolontariusza? To miejsce jest wypełnione po brzegi szalonymi, nieznośnymi ludźmi.   
Jeśli Harry miałby się zgodzić z czymś, to właśnie z tym. W Saint Ann aż roiło się od ludzi nienormalnych, szalonych i tak dalej.

\- To nie jest tak, że zostałem zmuszony, poszedłem tam z własnej woli, dlatego to się nazywa wolontariat, Liam.  
Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Więc, dlaczego?

\- Zostałem wolontariuszem, aby być miłym dla mojej mamy i przy okazji mogę zrobić coś pożytecznego w wolnym czasie. Poza tym, człowiek, do którego zostałem przydzielony nie jest wcale taki zły. Właściwie jest on miłym facetem. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, całkiem normalnym.   
Liam skinął głową w odpowiedzi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego ktoś ‘o zdrowych zmysłach poszedł do Saint Ann’ w pierwszej kolejności. 

\- Harry, nie sądzę, aby ktoś w tamtym miejscu był normalny. Ludzie nie przebywają tam bez powodu.   
Harry zawsze czuł się rozczarowany, gdy ktoś tak mówił. Jego umysł zawsze powracał do Louisa. Gdyby Liam spotkał go pierwszy raz, nie na tle Saint Ann, lecz gdzie indziej, nigdy by nie powiedział, że został on sklasyfikowany jako świr, obłąkany, szalony. Czy jak to można nazwać. Wolontariusz wolał myśleć inaczej, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie dał mu powodu, aby tego nie robił. Ledwo znał chłopaka, ale jego umysł już był szczęśliwy.

\- Ale on jest normalny! Przysięgam, że jest. Nie zachowuje się jak reszta. - Naprawdę tak było. 

\- Jak dużo czas spędziłeś w Saint Ann? - Zapytał Liam. Harry wiedział, dlaczego pytał akurat o to. 

\- Bylem tam tylko dwa razy - szepnął, czując, że Liam z tym argumentem ma nad nim przewagę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, widząc, że ma racje. 

\- Widzisz Harry, ty sam nie wiesz czy z chłopakiem jest wszystko w porządku. Poza tym, nie dostrzeżesz prawdziwego oblicza danej osoby, póki nie zobaczysz tego co ma w środku. - Liam miał racje. Dlaczego mu to powiedział? Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o Louisie. Wszystko, czego zdołał się dowiedzieć o nim to to, że był pacjentem Saint Ann i lubił gdy ludzie mu czytali. To nie było za dużo. Nie chciał powiedzieć głośno, że mu to przeszkadza. 

\- Myślę, że masz racje. 

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie zapytasz go o jego chorobę?   
Harry naprawdę pragnął zapytać Louisa co u niego zdiagnozowano, ale czuł się dziwnie myśląc na ten temat. Jak powinien zapytać o to chłopaka? Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał zrobić, to zranić jego uczucia, zwłaszcza po przemyśleniu słów Liama: ‘nie dostrzeżesz prawdziwego oblicza danej osoby, póki nie zobaczysz tego co ma w środku'…

-o-

Louis po raz kolejny siedział w gabinecie swojego terapeuty, bojąc się ilości czasu, jaki musiał spędzić w tym miejscu. Do tej pory zawsze musiał mówić o swoich uczuciach i Niallu. Cieszył się rozmawiając o chłopaku, bardzo to lubił, ale kiedy ludzie stwierdzali, że nie jest prawdziwy, miał dosyć.

\- Nialla tutaj nie ma, Louis, wiedziałeś o tym od samego początku. - Powtarzała Lisa.  
Oczywiście, że Irlandczyk nie istniał na prawdę, ale w jego świecie był bardziej realny niż cokolwiek innego. To sprzeczność. Chłopak westchnął, zmęczony ciągłym powtarzaniem tej samej odpowiedzi. 

\- On jest tutaj, spórz, stoi właśnie tam. - Louis wskazał róg pokoju, chcąc pokazać Nialla Lisie. - Mówi ci cześć i stwierdza, że powinnaś rozjaśnić makijaż, bo w tym wyglądasz jak dziwka. Jego słowa, nie moje.   
Terapeutka zmarszczyła nos, chyba się złoszcząc. 

\- W takim razie powiedz Niallowi, że zachowuje się bardzo niegrzecznie.

\- Widzisz! Jeśli uważasz, że nie jest prawdziwy, to dlaczego mu odpowiadasz?

\- Ponieważ nie jest ważne co ja robię… Nie rozumiesz? Louis, prawda jest taka, że masz coś z głową, jeśli nie zaczniesz traktować tego poważnie, utkniesz tu razem z Niallem na zawsze.   
Chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego Lisa mówiła tak, jakby była to najstraszniejsza rzecz na świecie. Zaczął z niej szydzić: 

\- Niall nie jest taki zły. To mój przyjaciel.

\- Który przyjaciel kazałby ci robić sobie krzywdę?  
Louis zawahał się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co może teraz odpowiedzieć. 

\- To zdarzyło się raz, dawno temu. To była kara. Nie chciał…

\- To wydarzyło się kilkakrotnie. Wiele razy próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo. Dlatego tu jesteś.   
Louis próbował ogarnąć w środku to, co terapeutka próbowała mu przekazać. 

\- Niall nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. - Próbował bronić się za wszelką cenę. 

\- Zrobiłeś to, Louis. Głos w twojej głowie każe ci robić straszne rzeczy. Niech się dzieje co chce, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że to Niall jest tego przyczyną.  
Na początku Louis poczuł złość. Zamknął oczy, a ciemność była jedyną rzeczą, która go otaczała. Starał się wszystko zablokować, liczenie wstecz od dziesięciu zawsze pomagało. Nie znosił, gdy Lisa wypowiadała się o Niallu w taki obrzydliwy sposób.   
\- Chcę ci pomóc, po to tu jestem. Ale ty sam musisz chcieć zacząć ze mną współpracować i brać to na poważnie. Im dłużej to trwa, tym dłużej jesteś z dala od swojej rodziny i znajomych.

Dom. Louis nie był tam od dwóch lat. Bardzo tęsknił, nie było dnia, aby o nim nie pomyślał. Jego mama, Jay, ciągle chciała do niego dzwonić, choć chłopak uważał, że to stanowczo za dużo. Wiedział, że jego siostry, patrzyły na niego inaczej niż dawniej, nie cierpiał tego. Nie rozmawiają z nim w ogóle, ale chłopak to rozumie. Kto chciałby rozmawiać z osobą szaloną? Chłopak wiedział, że jakby brał lekarstwa regularnie, w końcu wróciłby do domu. Gdyby to było takie proste. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez Nialla. To dopiero byłoby szalone. 

\- Moja rodzina nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Nie mam do czego wracać. Jedyne co mi zostało to Niall, ale to mi wystarczy. - To była prawda. 

\- Niall nie jest… 

\- prawdziwy, wiem, tak mi powiedziano. Ale to nic nie zmienia, on jest prawdziwy dla mnie. Jestem zmęczony, chciałbym wrócić do pokoju.   
Lisa skinęła głową w odpowiedzi i zadzwoniła po pielęgniarkę, która miała odprowadzić chłopaka do pokoju. 

Louis powrócił myślami do jego sesji terapeutycznej. Samobójstwo. Codziennie krążyło to po jego głowie ilekroć Niall się pojawiał. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że działo się tak przypadkiem. ‘To wydarzyło się kilkakrotnie. Wiele razy próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo.’ Słowa Lisy w kółko krążyły mu po głowie. Aż do dziś, nie miał o tym pojęcia. Ale kiedy zaczął myśleć, wszystko nabierało sensu. Raz na jakiś czas budził się w szpitalnym łóżku, czując najgorszy ból w życiu. Czasem bandażowano mu ramiona, innym razem miał połamane żebra, ręce nogi. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego. Niall zawsze ściemniał i Louis nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się działo. W międzyczasie, chłopak nareszcie znalazł się w swoim pokoju i odetchnął z ulgą, że wreszcie znalazł się sam. Ale Louis wiedział aż za dobrze, że nigdy nie był sam. 

\- Hej Niall, mogę zadać ci pytanie? - Chłopak leżał na łóżku, podczas gdy Niall stał obok niego.

\- Jasne, pytaj o co chcesz. 

\- Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś mnie celowo zranić? - wykrztusił. Niall odwrócił wzrok w kierunku Louisa. 

\- Zranić cię? Dlaczego miałbym robić coś tak głupiego?  
Zachichotał. 

\- Lisa powiedziała, że wiele razy próbowałeś mnie zabić. - Chłopak spojrzał na rozbawionego przyjaciela.

\- Oni wszyscy kurwa kłamią, kolego. Nigdy cię nie skrzywdziłem, sam to zrobiłeś.

Louis był zaskoczony odpowiedzią. Dlaczego chciałby się ranić? Wiedział, że cierpi na depresje, ale nie myślał dlaczego. Komu miał wierzyć? Lisie czy Niallowi? 

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć się zabić? - zapytał chłopak, głęboko w środku znając odpowiedź na to pytanie. 

\- Nie jestem twoim jedynym problemem, kolego. Ty również nim jesteś. 

Rzeczywiście, Louis miał problem. Problem, którego jeszcze nie umiał zrozumieć. Niall był jego przyjacielem, więc dlaczego miałby kłamać? 

-o-

Nadeszła środa. Harry nie mógł się doczekać ponownego spotkania z Louisem, zdeterminowany, aby poznać odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go do pokoju, oczywiście uprzednio mówiąc ‘jeżeli działoby się cokolwiek złego, wiesz co masz robić’  
Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Harry siada na swoim stałym miejscu - obok jego łóżka. 

\- Witaj Louis, tęskniłeś? - zażartował chłopak, wywołując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy starszego kolegi. 

Oczywiście, że tęskniłem! - Louis tryskał z podniecenia - Przynajmniej wiem, że nie masz mnie jeszcze dosyć. - To była ostatnia rzecz, której by sobie życzył, chciał, aby wolontariusz ciągle go odwiedzał. 

\- Ciebie dosyć? Nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek tak się stało. - W tym momencie Harry był o tym święcie przekonany. 

\- Cóż, mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie, lubię twoje towarzystwo. - Po raz pierwszy, od dłuższego czasu chłopak naprawdę się cieszył z towarzystwa innej osoby niż Nialla. 

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Zaczniemy czytać tam, gdzie skończyliśmy w piątek. - Zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć książkę, Louis wypalił:

\- Właściwie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym porozmawiać. - Chłopak uwielbiał słuchać gładkiego, pięknego głosu młodszego kolegi. Ten uśmiechnął się, odkładając książkę na nocny stolik i popatrzył. 

\- Więc, o czym chcesz rozmawiać? - zapytał. - Louis myślał nad tym długo i ciężko. 

\- Nigdy nie miałem szansy, aby opowiedzieć ci o mnie. - zaczął - Zobaczmy. Mam 20 lat i spędziłem w tym miejscu aż 2 lata. Moja mama i siostry nie odwiedzają mnie, ale nie dbam o to. Myślę, że można spokojnie powiedzieć, że jestem samotny w tym miejscu. Nie dogaduję się z nikim z pewnych względów. Harry? 

\- Tak? 

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, prawda? - chłopak martwił się tym, że tamten nie myśli o nim w ten sposób. Louis po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, że Harry ma dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiecha. To było idealne. 

\- Myślałem, że to było jasne od początku. - chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. 

\- Tylko się upewniam. 

Chłopcy rozmawiali o różnych, przypadkowych rzeczach. Rozśmieszali siebie nawzajem, przyjemnie spędzając razem czas. Harry poczuł się swobodnie wiedząc coś więcej o Louisie. Nie czuł się już winny. Starszy chłopak bardzo dobrze przygotował się do tej gry, tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to była gra, ale zawsze coś. Obaj, postanowili wyjawić na zmianę przypadkowy fakt o sobie. 

\- Fakt: Uwielbiam oglądać zagraniczne filmy, najbardziej francuskie.   
Louis kiwnął głową. 

\- Naprawdę? Skąd w ogóle wiesz co mówią? - zastanawiał się.

\- Mówię trochę po francusku, ale nie biegle. Dlatego wiem. 

\- Francuski, co? Bardzo romantyczne.   
Harry roześmiał się. 

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że romantyczne, ale niektórzy tak twierdzą. Muszę cię kiedyś nauczyć. - Louis skinął głową w odpowiedzi, bardzo podobał mu się pomysł mówiącego Harry’ego po francusku. Myśl o tym go ekscytowała. - Twoja kolej, Lou.  
Chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela, oniemiały nowym, nadanym mu pseudonimem. 

\- Lou? Myślałem, że nie tylko ja siebie tak nazywam. 

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.   
Louis poczuł ciepło na swoich policzkach. Starał się ukryć rumieniec, który ozdobił jego twarz. 

\- Nie-e, nie mam nic przeciwko.   
Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy zobaczył policzki chłopaka. Czuł, jakby coś osiągnął. 

\- Dobrze. Więc, Lou, twoja kolej. - Louis starł uśmiech z twarzy i zaczął myśleć o przypadkowych faktach. 

\- Hmm, możesz pomyśleć, że to dziwne, ale nigdy przed tem nie jadłem lodów.   
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. To brzmiało jak okropna, okropna zbrodnia. 

\- Mówisz poważnie?   
Chłopak skinął głową, bawiąc się nerwowo swoją koszulą. 

\- Bardzo poważnie. - To naprawdę było szalone. 

\- No cóż, wygląda na to, że będę musiał to naprawić. 

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał Louis. 

\- Zawsze mogę zabrać cię na lody.   
Starszy chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Jak? Jestem praktycznie uwięziony w tym miejscu. 

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, obiecuję, że pewnego dnia zabiorę cię na lody. Tylko ty i ja.   
Louis chciał uwierzyć Harry’emu, więc to zrobił. 

Wkrótce, oboje poznali tonę faktów o sobie. Choć starszy chłopak bardzo uważał, aby nie powiedzieć ani słowa o Niallu lub innych powiązanych z nim rzeczach. Nie chciał, aby wolontariusz się o tym dowiedział, jeszcze za wcześnie. Nagle stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. 

\- Kilka razy próbowałem się zabić. - wypalił. Był zszokowany słowami, które wyszły z jego ust, natychmiast ich pożałował. Harry spojrzał Louisa zszokowany, czując żal. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Niezręczna cisza nastała między nimi, przez co pacjent zaczął panikować. Co on zrobił!? Teraz na pewno młodszy chłopak pomyśli o nim jak o jakimś dziwadle i nie będzie chcieć mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, poczuł gorące łzy kujące mu oczy. - Przepraszam. Ja-ja nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem. - Louis skulił się i okrył kołdrą, po czym zaczął szlochać. Jedyną rzeczą, którą Harry mógł zrobić w tej chwili było coś, aby poczuł się komfortowo. Ruszył w kierunku łóżka starszego chłopaka, położył się i potrząsnął nim lekko.   
\- Louis, Lou, proszę, nie płacz. - powiedział jak do małego dziecka. 

\- Nie. Jestem takim idiotą. Wszystko zniszczyłem.   
Harry pociągnął delikatnie kołdrę, aby zobaczyć twarz Louisa. Jego oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte, a łzy spływały ciurkiem po policzkach. Młodszy chłopak wyciągnął rękę, aby wytrzeć łzy z twarzy przyjaciela. 

\- Nie jesteś idiotą, Lou, daleko ci do niego.   
Te słowa wywołały tylko większy i mocniejszy płacz. Louis ukrył twarz w koszulce Harry’ego, mocząc ją słonymi łzami. 

\- Przepraszam. - Wymamrotał. Młodszy chłopak owinął swoje ramiona wokół Louisa, przybliżając się do niego. 

\- Nie potrzebnie. Jestem tu dla ciebie. 

\- Masz zamiar mnie teraz zostawić? - Louis odsunął się, by zajrzeć do zielonych oczu.

\- Zostawić? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? 

\- Ponieważ nikt nie lubi mieć znajomych samobójców - przyznał. 

\- To nie znaczy, że cię zostawię. Jestem twoim przyjacielem, pamiętasz?   
Louis skinął głową, delikatnie się uśmiechając. 

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? 

\- Tak, naprawdę. 

Cały czas Louis przebywał w ciepłych ramionach Harry’ego. Wolontariusz nie chciał zostawiać go samego. Kiedy zobaczył twarz starszego chłopca pełną bólu i łez, poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Zbyt szybko musiał odejść. Pielęgniarka weszła do pokoju, patrząc na nich pytająco. Harry chciał powiedzieć przyjacielowi do widzenia.

\- Hej, Harry? W piątku zawsze puszczają tu filmy w godzinach wieczornych i zastanawiałem się czy może zechciałbyś iść zobaczyć jeden ze mną?   
Harry uśmiechnął się. 

\- Oczywiście, z przyjemnością. Do zobaczenia w piątek, Lou. - odpowiedział i wyszedł z pokoju, stanowczo zbyt szybko… 

-o-

8 czerwca,   
Drogi dzienniku,  
Dzisiejszy dzień był pokręcony i strasznie emocjonujący. Ale Harry wie to wszystko najlepiej. Miałem możliwość poznać go nieco bliżej , zresztą z wzajemnością. Dowiedziałem się, że lubi oglądać zagraniczne filmy, najbardziej francuskie. To słodkie, wiesz? Zdradziłem, że nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem lodów, jak bardzo jest to głupie? Harry obiecał, że wkrótce weźmie mnie na lody. Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób zamierza wyciągnąć mnie stąd, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że da radę.   
Powiedziałem mu o próbach samobójczych. W sumie nie było tak źle. Teraz uważam, że zachowałem się strasznie głupio, płacząc przed nim, ale mam to gdzieś. Pocieszał mnie w sposób jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłem. Trzymał mnie w ramionach do czasu, aż się uspokoiłem. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Mam nadzieję, że w piątek będzie jeszcze lepiej. Zaprosiłem Harry’ego na oglądanie filmów, choć nie wyświetlają ich co tydzień. Ten chłopak mnie uszczęśliwia jak nikt inny już od dawna. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że mam nowego przyjaciela, czy dlatego, że on… jest czymś rzeczywistym?  
\- Lou xx


	4. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

\- Powiedz szczerze, porzucasz mnie wieczorem, aby iść oglądać film z Louisem? Z Louisem, pacjentem szpitala Saint Ann?  
Harry podniósł jedzenie, słuchając jak chłopak pyta się co robi dzisiaj. Liam patrzył zażenowany na przyjaciela, pijąc swój napój.

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?  
Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc to znaczy, że nie idziesz na imprezę dziś wieczorem?

\- Oczywiście, załapałeś - prychnął.   
Opuszczenie imprezy miało być czymś nowym dla Harry’ego. Nigdy nie przegapił imprezy, nigdy. Ale nie mógł przepuścić okazji, aby spędzić trochę więcej czasu z Louisem. Czy to przestępstwo?

\- W takim razie baw się dobrze na swojej randce.   
Harry niemal zakrztusił się swoim napojem. Liam patrzył na chłopaka jak na idiotę z uśmiechem, najwyraźniej rozbawiony.

\- To nie jest randka, Liam. Spotykamy się po prostu jako przyjaciele. To wszystko. - Nigdy nie pomyślał o Louisie w jaki sposób, aż to teraz.

\- Tak sobie wmawiaj, kolego.   
Harry prychnął.

\- Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że to może być randka?

\- Porzucasz mnie i imprezę dla chłopaka, którego ledwie znasz, dlatego, aby zobaczyć z nim głupi film.   
To nie znaczy, że jest to randka, myślał Harry.

\- Więc to teraz zbrodnia i nie mogę spędzać czasu z innymi ludźmi? - protestował. Liam uniósł brwi.

\- Ale Harry, ty nigdy nie przegapiłeś imprezy. Nawet wtedy, kiedy były urodziny twojej siostry. Brian zorganizował ogromną imprezę w domu swoich kolegów. Postanowiłeś pójść tam, zamiast do niej.   
Zgoda, Liam miał racje. Gdyby Harry miał być poznany po czymś w świecie, to właśnie po tym. Był zapraszany na praktycznie każdą imprezę w mieście. Można powiedzieć, że był popularny, ale nigdy nie chciał tego przyznać.

\- Przemyślałem to dobrze, to będzie mój pierwszy raz.

\- Yeah, a to wszystko z powodu chłopaka.   
Harry posłał mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Liama.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Słyszałeś, nie będzie cię dzisiaj z powodu nienormalnego, szalonego chłopaka…  
Z jakiegoś powodu, Harry’emu nie podobało się, że Liam umieszczał Louisa w tych kategoriach.

\- Zamknij się, Liam. Louis nie jest żadną z tych rzeczy. Chcę w to wierzyć. I co z tego, że jest chłopakiem, od kiedy to płeć ma znaczenie?

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że płeć ma coś z tym wspólnego.

\- Nie powiedziałeś, ale insynuujesz to.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- To nie miałoby znaczenia czy Louis jest dziewczyną czy chłopakiem i tak poszedłbym tam.   
Liam skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kolego, ale dla mnie brzmi to jak randka.   
Harry przewrócił oczami, ale w głębi spodobała mu się ta myśl.

-o-

Rano, w każdy piątek, pielęgniarki w Saint Ann starały się uspołecznić Louisa w interakcjach z innymi. Widząc, jak chłopak spędza cały czas w swoim pokoju, myślały, że powinien dać się na coś namówić. Wkrótce Louis został eskortowany w miejsce nazywane ‘głównym pokojem’, gdzie pacjenci współdziałają ze sobą i odgrywają role w zajęciach. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, obserwując otoczenie. Niektórzy pacjenci grali w karty, inni oglądali telewizje, jeszcze innych odwiedzała rodzina i przyjaciele.

\- Nie rób niczego głupiego, Tomlinson. Będę cię obserwował. - powiedziała osoba eskortująca Louisa, po czym zostawiła niezgrabnie stojącego chłopaka w pokoju. Nie wiedział co robić. Wolałby zostać u siebie i uciąć sobie drzemkę, albo poczytać dobrą książkę i zapomnieć o świecie. Ruszył w róg pokoju uważając, aby po drodze nie wpaść na nikogo. Niektórzy dziwnie patrzyli na chłopaka, jakby nie widzieli go nigdy wcześniej. Ten nic sobie z tego nie robił, zlekceważył to. Kilku pacjentów chodziło w kółko, podczas gdy inni krzyczeli jakieś bzdury, których nikt nie mógł rozszyfrować. Ci ludzie byli szaleni, myślał Louis.

\- Ten koleś tam, ciągle się na ciebie gapi, kolego. - Louis spojrzał gdzieś ponad nim, podczas gdy siedzący na krześle Niall wskazywał palcem w poprzek pokoju. Chłopak odwrócił swoje spojrzenie w wyznaczonym przez Nialla kierunku. Para oczu natychmiast spotkała się z tamtymi. Facet był ogromny, drgało mu prawe oko, a dłonie zaciskał w pięści. Louis starał sobie przypomnieć kim on jest i jaki ma problem. Chłopak odwrócił się, próbując ignorować intensywność jego spojrzenia.

\- Co z nim nie tak? - Louis spojrzał na Nialla, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale wygląda na to, że idzie tu i jest coraz bliżej.

Louis spojrzał przez pokój, aby zobaczyć jak ogromny mężczyzna idzie w jego kierunku. Nerowo, zaczął się bawić rąbkiem swojej koszuli, a jego gardle utworzyła się gula, kiedy dotarło do niego, że ten wielki człowiek stoi tylko kilka centymetrów od niego.

\- Nie podoba mi się, gdy skurwiele takie jak ty wpatrują się we mnie; to czynie mnie paranoikiem jak osobę popieprzoną.   
Louis był zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem.

\- Przepraszam? To ty się na mnie gapisz.   
Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

\- Jesteś taki jak inni, najpierw na mnie patrzysz, a później o tym kłamiesz. - Mężczyzna pochylił się chwytając koszulę Louisa, podczas gdy jego ręka zacisnęła się na nim mocno. - Nie wiem co ty kurwa planujesz, ale kurwa nie podoba mi się to, dzieciaku.   
Louis skrzywił się i spanikował.

\- Ja, ja, ja nic nie planuję, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - wymamrotał. Jego głos był chwiejny, znajdował się na skraju łez. Czuł gorący oddech mężczyzny na twarzy, to nie było przyjemne uczucie.

\- Kłamca, więc dlaczego rozmawiasz ze sobą? Hmm, wyjaśnij mi to, cioto.

\- To nie było… Ja… - zanim Louis mógł skończyć zdanie, mężczyzna przyłożył ciężkie pięści do jego twarzy. To wystarczyło, aby z niedbałej postawy na swoim krześle, znalazł się na ziemi, pozbawiony tchu. Mężczyzna nadal trzymał koszulkę Louisa, ściskając ją mocno. Pochylił się w stronę chłopaka i uderzył go trzy razy w twarz. Wszystko co chłopak mógł zrobić to leżeć tam, przyjmując kolejne ciosy, a każdy bolał go dziesięć razy mocniej. Po jego twarzy zaczęła się sączyć krew, mocniej niż kiedykolwiek czuł zawroty głowy. Zanim mężczyzna posunął się do czegoś gorszego, pielęgniarki zaczęły odciągać go od Louisa.

\- W porządku, Ronald, damy ci teraz środek uspokajający, który ci pomoże.   
Louis wkrótce poczuł jak jego ciało zostaje zebrane z podłogi. Próbował stać, ale strasznie się chwiał.

\- Wszystko w porządku, stary? - Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył Zayna, trzymającego go w miejscu. Mógł jedynie się z tego śmiać.

\- Właśnie zostałem pobity przez szalonego faceta, nic nie jest w porządku!  
Zayn zaczął wyprowadzać Louisa z głównego pokoju.

\- To był Ronald Ferguson, cierpi na paranoję i myśli, że każdy ma coś do niego, żałosne.

\- Czuję bicie serca na swojej twarzy. - Louis skrzywił się z bólu, czując jak lewa strona pulsuje.

\- Przykro mi kolego, ale bardzo zabawnie się to oglądało.   
Louis usłyszał śmiech Nialla.

\- Zamknij się w końcu, Niall!   
Zayn spojrzał zdezorientowany na chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, ale Niall się ze mnie śmiał. Irytuje mnie teraz. - próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Umm, w porządku, jako pielęgniarz, spróbuję zrobić ci coś z twarzą.   
Louis usiadł w fotelu, a Zayn próbował wytrzeć z jego twarzy zastygającą krew.

\- Ał, to boli! - krzyknął chłopak, kiedy Zayn nacisnął mocniej na obolałą twarz pacjenta.

\- Stój spokojnie Louis, pójdzie o wiele szybciej jak się uspokoisz.   
Chłopak próbował stać według zaleceń Zayna, ale nie udawało mu się.

\- Jest bardzo źle? - mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak teraz wygląda jego twarz.

\- Nie jest tak źle, masz podbite oko i kilka siniaków tu i ówdzie.   
Louis westchnął.

\- Co sobie pomyśli Harry? - mruknął. Zayn odsunął się i patrzył zadowolony na to co zrobił.

\- Harry? Masz na myśli tego faceta, który odwiedza cię?

\- Tak. Wyglądam okropnie.

\- Niee, nie wyglądasz rak źle. - przyznał Zayn.

\- Przypomniało mi się. Czy Harry mógłby zostać ze mną i obejrzeć film? - Poza dzisiejszym wypadkiem, Louis nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z przyjacielem.

\- Nie widzę przeciwskazań, ale pamiętaj, że godzina policyjna jest o jedenastej.  
Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Idealnie.

-o-

Harry przybył do Saint Ann z uśmiechem na twarzy, ciesząc się się, że ponownie zobaczy Louisa. Wchodząc do jego pokoju, zaczął marszczyć brwi. Chłopak leżał pod kołdrą, zakrywając twarz. Kiedy zaczął myśleć, że śpi, Louis odezwał się cicho:

\- Cześć, Harry.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w stronę swojego stałego miejsca.

\- Dlaczego ukrywasz się przede mną, Lou? - zapytał.

\- Nie ukrywam się, jest mi tu uh, bardzo wygodnie.   
Harry skinął głową, wiedząc, że chłopak i tak nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Mogę dołączyć?

\- Nie krępuj się.   
Harry zaczął wchodzić do łóżka, położył się i nakrył kołdrą. Chociaż nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Louisa, mógł słuchać oddechu.

\- Cześć - powiedział Harry - To właśnie robisz dla zabawy? - zażartował. Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie, ale jest to bardzo wygodne.

\- Lou, nie widziałem twojej twarzy w ciągu dnia, więc chcę ją zobaczyć teraz.   
To tylko zawstydziło Louisa.

\- Moja twarz jest paskudna.   
Harry zachichotał.

\- To nie możliwe.

\- Już drugi raz dzisiaj mnie zawstydzasz, przestań Harry. - Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy będę cię mógł zobaczyć. Proszę, Louis?   
Chłopak powoli zaczął ściągać kołdrę, aby zaraz spotkać się z dużymi, zielonymi oczami. Na widok twarzy Louisa, Harry poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

\- O mój boże, co ci się stało?!

\- Ktoś uderzył mnie pięścią.   
Harry owinął ręce wokół ramienia Louisa i przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej.

\- Kto? - chłopak wstrzymał oddech. Złość na jego twarzy była wyraźnie wymalowana. Fakt, że ktoś miał czelność położyć rękę na Louisie, doprowadzał Harry’ego do szewskiej pasji.   
Louis położył swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, czując się bardzo nieśmiało w tej chwili.

\- Jakaś głupia cipa. - wymamrotał w jego brzuch. Niestety, to nie była wystarczająca informacja dla Harry’ego. Chciał się dowiedzieć kto i dlaczego zrobił to chłopakowi. Nagle włączył się mu matczyny instynkt.

\- Ale kto dokładnie? - naciskał. Louis czując zdenerwowanie, zaczął bawić się rąbkiem koszuli Harry’ego. Nie oczekiwał takiej reakcji ze strony chłopaka.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, najwyraźniej tak musiało być. - przyznał.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?   
Louis delikatnie podniósł głowę, aby napotkać spojrzenie Harry’ego.

\- Ten facet jest paranoikiem, myśli, że każdy chce się do niego dostać. Myślał, że ja też. Dlatego dostałem.   
Harry przyciągnął do siebie Louisa i przytulił go mocno.

\- Przykro mi, Lou.   
Odsunęli się od siebie, ale ramię Harry’ego wciąż pozostawało umieszczone wokół Louisa, a głowa Louisa leżała na klatce piersiowej chłopaka.

\- Jest w porządku, on uderza jak suka. - chłopak zaczął się śmiać z tego co przed chwilą powiedział.

\- Widzę, że ci wesoło.   
Louis natychmiast przyłożył rękę do ust, aby stłumić śmiech.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem czemu…

\- To takie słodkie, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem twojego śmiechu.   
Na twarzy starszego chłopaka pojawił się rumieniec. Widząc to, Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Mój śmiech to nic, nie liczy się, to po prostu śmiech.

\- Ale to twój śmiech, właśnie, że się liczy.   
Louis usłyszał hałas dochodzący z kieszeni Harry’ego. Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni komórkę, po czym odebrał, nie patrząc na ID dzwoniącego. Przed tym powiedział bezgłośne ‘wybacz’.

\- Hej. Co? Mówiłem ci, że nie idę. Tak, nie zmieniłem zdania. Zwariowałeś? Jesteś takim jełopem. Tak, w porządku, do zobaczenia. Tylko bądź ostrożny. Też cię kocham, ty idioto.   
Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł złość, gdy Harry powiedział ‘kocham cię’ na końcu rozmowy. Czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że ktoś po drugiej stronie mógł być ważną osobą dla chłopaka. Oderwał się od niego, czując się nieswojo.

\- Ukochana dziewczyna?. - wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Yeah, ukochany najlepszy kumpel Liam. I nie mam dziewczyny. - Louis poczuł się nagle spokojnie.

\- Przepraszam za moje przypuszczenia, czuję się teraz głupio.  
Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie potrzebnie, Lou, jest w porządku.   
Louis zaczął się dąsać.

\- Dlaczego wydymasz wargi? - zapytał. Harry zachichotał, zachwycony takim widokiem przyjaciela.

\- Jestem zazdrosny.   
Harry zmarszczył czoło.

\- Zazdrosny? Dlaczego miałbyś być zazdrosny, Lou?   
Louis nie chciał przyznać przed samym sobą, jaki był prawdziwy powód jego zazdrości.

\- Czuję się głupio mówiąc o tym, myśląc o tym.   
Harry przysunął się do Louisa, obejmując go w pasie. Pochylił się w stronę ucha chłopaka i wyszeptał:

\- Teraz muszę wiedzieć, proszę, powiedz mi.   
Louis poczuł oddech Harry’ego, łaskoczący jego ucho i dziwny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Więc, umm, masz najlepszego kolegę, którego kochasz przy okazji, a ja nie mam nikogo takiego. Dlatego poczułem się zazdrosny. Chcę mieć, ale jest to niemożliwe.   
Harry skinął głową, stwierdzając, że to słodkie, kiedy Louis jest zazdrosny o coś takiego.

\- Nie myślę, że to nie możliwe, Lou. - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ ja mógłbym być tym kimś.  
Nagle myśli Louisa powędrowały prosto w kierunku Nialla. Tak, Niall był dotychczas jego jedynym przyjacielem. Wszystkim, czego chłopak pragnął była osoba, którą mógłby się opiekować, albo nawet pokochać. Nie był ważne jaki to był rodzaj miłości. Louis chciał być przez kogoś kochany, a Niall nigdy mu miłości nie pokazał.

-o-

Harry i Louis spędzili następne dwie godziny rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Wieczorem, stanowczo zbyt wcześnie, wszedł Zayn. Pielęgniarz był zaskoczony widząc chłopców przytulonych.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przerwałem wam w niczym?  
Harry zaczął siadać, odciągając od siebie Louisa.

\- Nie - powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami wściekły, że Zayn im przerywa.

\- Czas, abyś wziął lekarstwa.   
Louis jęknął. Harry stanął koło drzwi. Zayn podał pacjentowi leki, po czym przyglądał się jak połyka je jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- Gotowe. Teraz możesz już wyjść. - Kilka sekund później pielęgniarz zniknął za drzwiami.

\- Bierzesz leki? - Po zadaniu tego pytania, Harry natychmiast przeklął się w myślach. Oczywiście, że brał.

\- Tego wymaga to miejsce. Muszę je brać. Umm, przyszedł czas na film. Spotkamy się na mierjscu? Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić.  
Harry pokiwał głową, po czym trzmychnął za drzwi.

\- Film z Harrym, co?   
Louis usłyszał Nialla w trakcie drogi do toalety.

\- Umm, tak. Pomyślałem, że czemu nie. - Louis przykucnął obok toalety i wsadził palec wskazujący w głąb gardła. Niedługo potem poczuł żółć, wylewającą się przez jego usta.

\- Nie baw się zbyt dużo, bo będę czuć się samotny.

Chłopak spuścił wodę w toalecie.

\- Niall, nie bądź śmieszny. To tylko film.   
Louis zaczął się odświeżać, jakby nic wcześniej się nie zdarzyło.

-o-

Nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut filmu, a Louis nie miał pojęcia co aktorzy mówili. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Harry przewiesił rękę przez ramię Louisa, a Louis oparł głowę na piersi Harry’ego. Krótko mówiąc, ta chwila była doskonała.

\- Harry - powiedział Louis podziwiając młodszego chłopca.

\- Tak, Lou?   
Zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, zobaczył Nialla stojącego za Harrym, który uśmiechał się sadystycznie. Louis zaczął panikować. Nie dlatego, że tu był, tylko dlatego, że w ręku trzymał nóż, który niebezpiecznie zbliżał się w kierunku pleców Harry’ego.

\- Przykro mi, kolego.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Louis i pociągnął Harry’ego w kierunku ziemi, z dala od Nialla. Harry burknął i skrzywił się z bólu, zauważając, że obaj znajdują się na podłodze.

\- Co do diabła? - Harry podparł się na łokciach, masując głowę. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Lou?   
Louis oddychał ciężko, patrząc, czy Niall tam ciągle był. Na szczęście zniknął.

\- Harry, ja, prze-prze-przepraszam. Ja nie miałem zamiaru… O mój boże, zraniłem cię? Jak się czujesz?   
Harry spojrzał na Louisa nie widząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. A z tobą?   
Nie, pomyślał Louis. Oczywiście, że nie było w porządku, czy z nim było kiedykolwiek w porządku? Chłopak pokiwał twierdząco głową w odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę nastała pomiędzy nimi krępująca cisza.

\- Hej, Lou? - Louis spojrzał na Harry;ego.

\- Tak?

\- Siedzisz na mnie.   
Harry z uśmiechem obserwował jak Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że siedzi okrakiem w pasie Harry’ego. Jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem…

\- Nie powiedziałem, że mi się to nie podobało, jest w porządku.   
Louis zaczął wstawiać z Harry’ego, podając mu dłoń, aby też mógł wstać. Umysł chłopaka zaczął szaleńczo myśleć. Co, jeśli Harry teraz myśli, że jestem kompletnym głupcem? Co, jeśli nie będzie się chciał więcej ze mną widzieć? Co, jeśli pomyślał, że jestem totalnym dziwakiem? Louis zaczął otrzepywać swoje dżinsy z nibykurzu, aby tylko uniknąć konfrontacji z Harrym. Chłopak zauważył to jednak.

\- Louis, cokolwiek się właśnie stało, nic nie znaczy. Jest w porządku. Nie zacznę nagle inaczej o tobie myśleć. Wszyscy mają jakieś powody. - To była prawda. Harry nie miał pojęcia o właśnie się stało, że Louis strącił ich obu na ziemię, ale nie chciał naciskać chłopaka. Wierzył, że kiedyś zdradzi prawdę o sobie. Louis patrzył w dół, czując się okropnie z powodu dzisiejszego zajścia. - Lou, spójrz na mnie, proszę. - Louis spojrzał i zagłębił się w zielonych oczach, aby uświadomić sobie, że chłopak mówił prawdę.

\- Tak mi przykro, Harry.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou. - Harry pomalutku pokonał dzielącą chłopców odległość, po czym przytulił chłopaka, zarzucając swoje ramiona wokół pasa Louisa. - Nie pomyślę o tobie inaczej, obiecuję.   
Harry obiecał, a Louis uwierzył.

-o-

Louis wrócił do swojego pokoju, już mocno tęskniąc za Harrym. Chociaż noc skończyła się trochę dziwnie, chłopak był zadowolony. Niall pojawił się w pokoju, siadając na miejscu Harry’ego.

\- Co ty do cholery sobie myślałeś? - krzyknął. To tylko rozśmieszyło Nialla.

\- O co ci chodzi, kolego?

Louis wywrócił oczami, zdenerwowany.

\- Dziś wieczorem. Sprawiłeś, że wyszedłem na idiotę. Jak mogłeś…

\- Co? Skrzywdzić go? Louis, myślę, że nie mógłbym go skrzywdzić, nawet gdybym próbował. Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś.

\- Bawisz się ze mną, zawsze to robisz. Proszę cię, zostaw nas w spokoju.

\- Nie sądzę, że mógłbym to zrobić. Harry jest bystrym dzieciakiem, prędzej czy później pozna prawdę o mnie.

\- I co z tego? Nawet jeśli, to nie pomyśli o mnie inaczej. - Louis wierzył w to, że Harry był inny niż reszta.

\- Mówisz tak teraz, ale bądźmy szczerzy, ok? Ludzie, którzy wiedzą o mnie, zostawiają cię.

Louis wiedział, że Niall mówił prawdę. To go wystarszyło.

\- Harry mnie nie zostawi.   
Niall zaśmiał się.

\- Zobaczymy.

Louis zaczynał powątpiewać, ponieważ Niall nigdy wcześniej taki nie był. To wystarczyło, aby wystraszyć chłopaka.

-o-

9 czerwca,   
Drogi dzienniku,   
Jakaś głupia cipa uderzyła mnie dzisiaj w twarz, niezbyt fajnie, ale Harry się mną zajął. To sprawiło, że poczułem się chciany, kocham to uczucie. Zaskoczyłem Harry’ego tandetnym, romantycznym filmem francuskim, co mu się spodobało. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Niall powiedział mi, że Harry zostawiłby mnie, gdyby dowiedział się o nim, ale nie wierzę mu. Nie mogę.  
Dzisiejszy dzień był jednak w porządku, nie mogę się doczekać, aż spotkam się z Harrym ponownie. Mam nadzieję, że między nami będzie wszystko ok. Nie chcę, aby mnie zostawiał. ‘Zostajesz moim ulubieńcem’, tak dzisiaj powiedział mi Harry. On został również moim ulubieńcem.   
\- Lou xx


	5. Rozdział 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Minęły trzy dni od ostatniego spotkania Louisa i Harry’ego. Chłopak myślał, że jego zachowanie jest całkowicie żałosne: tęsknił za kimś, kto najprawdopodobniej nie tęsknił za nim. Od ostatniego razu myślał o nim cały czas. Harry cały czas siedział w głowie Louisa. Myślał o jego zielonych oczach idealnie pasujących do uśmiechu lub o brązowych lokach nadających mu niewinny wygląd. Albo o jego głosie, który brzmiał tak gładko i relaksująco. Louis zastanawiał się czy chłopak myślał tak samo, ale na pewno tak nie było. Bo przecież, byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Pukanie do drzwi przerwało rozmyślania Louisa, do pokoju wkroczył Zayn.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał.

\- Świetnie, tak myślę.   
Zayn pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Masz gościa. Kiedy będziesz gotów, zejdę z tobą na dół.   
Przez sekundę przez głowę Louis przeszła myśl, że to może Harry, przez co serce chłopaka zabiło szybciej. Wyskoczył szybko z łóżka, gotowy, aby zejść na dół. Pielęgniarz zobaczył uśmiech malujący się na twarzy pacjenta, ale nie skomentował tego. W chwili opuszczania pokoju, Louis zapytał:

\- Kto to jest? - chłopak czekał na odpowiedź, która nie nadchodziła.

\- Zayn, kto to do cholery jest?! - wysyczał. Zaczął się niecierpliwić, chciał to wiedzieć natychmiast.

\- Uspokój się, zobaczysz wkrótce.   
Niedługo potem Louis dotarł w miejsce, gdzie pacjenci spotykali się ze swoimi bliskimi. Oczy chłopaka zaczęły skanować pokój w poszukiwaniu kręconych włosów chłopaka, którego tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. Nie odnalazł go jednak. Jego oczy spoczęły na znajomej twarzy, której nie widział prawie dwa lata. Fala gniewu przeszła przez chłopaka, co było widoczne na jego twarzy. Podszedł do stolika, patrząc wszędzie, byleby nie na nią. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

\- Louis - powiedziała - co ci się stało w twarz?   
Słysząc troskę w głosie swojej matki, chłopak spojrzał na nią.

\- Nic - Jego podbite oko było posmarowane czymś żółtym, aby je uleczyć.

\- To nie jest nic. Louis? - Zanim mogła dodać coś innego, chłopak przerwał.

\- Możesz przestać udawać, że się o mnie troszczysz. Nie było cię dwa lata i co, nagle zacząłem cię interesować?   
Kobieta wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

\- Słucham?   
Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobrze słyszałaś. Teraz powiedz mi, jaki jest prawdziwy powód twojej wizyty tutaj.   
Chłopak wiedział, że jest surowy, dlaczego miałby nie być?

\- Przyszłam tutaj, ponieważ tęsknię za swoim synem. Wszyscy w domu za tobą tęsknią. Chcemy, abyś wrócił.   
Ręka matki zaczęła sięgać po rękę Louisa, aby ją złapać.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Więc, jak sobie radzisz?  
To chyba było pytanie retoryczne, na które Louis nie miał ochoty odpowiedzieć.

\- Pytasz czy wciąż widzę Nialla? Tak. Widzę go codziennie. - przyznał - ale poza tym mam się dobrze, zdobyłem nowego przyjaciela.   
Oczy matki rozszerzyły się po usłyszeniu nowiny Louisa.

\- Jak ma na imię?

\- Harry; jest wolontariuszem, przychodzi tu w środy i czwartki. - Louis dostrzegł niepokój w oczach matki. - Nie wierzysz mi?   
Nie mógł jej obwiniać za zachowanie, przecież był szalony.

\- Nie, kochanie, wierzę ci. Jest tu teraz?

\- Nie ma go, mamo. On nie jest jak Niall. Przyrzekam, że jest…

\- Prawdziwy?   
Louis kiwnął głową, zirytowany. Matka próbowała mu uwierzyć, ale po prostu nie umiała tego zrozumieć.

\- Nie wierzysz mi, widzę to. - To nie było pytanie. Louis przekonał się, że własna matka nie potrafiła mu uwierzyć. I to krzywdziło bardziej niż wszystko inne. Patrzył na kobietę zmieszany, widział zmartwienie w jej oczach.

\- Przepraszam, że tak trudno mi uwierzyć, ale skłamałeś wcześniej…

\- To nie jest kłamstwo, ja naprawdę go widzę.

\- Więc opowiedz mi, jaki jest.

Louis zaczął mówić o każdym szczególe związanym z Harrym. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Przez około godzinę rozmawiali cywilizowanie na temat chłopca, który stawał się jego ulubieńcem. Kiedy widzenie się kończyło, oboje zgodzili się, że kobieta musi kiedyś poznać Harry’ego. Louis nie mógł się doczekać. Wstali, przytuleni do siebie, a chłopak dostrzegł strumień gorących łez, cieknących po twarzy matki.

\- Odwiedzę cię znów niedługo, mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziesz mieć podbitego oka albo innego wstrętnego stłuczenia na swojej pięknej twarzy, dobrze?   
Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Obiecuję nie sprawiać problemów.

\- Obiecasz mi jeszcze coś? - oboje spojrzeli na siebie

\- Jasne, co tylko zechcesz.

\- Obiecaj mi, że się poprawisz, ponieważ tęsknię za swoim synkiem.

\- Obiecuję.   
Gdyby to było takie proste, ale obietnice mogły być przecież łamane, prawda?

-o-

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, mój drogi? - Harry usłyszał głos swojej matki. Zaczął przeglądać swoje ubrania w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógł na siebie włożyć.

\- Jest środa mamo. - krzyknął, szczęśliwy, że udało mu się coś wybrać. Kobieta weszła do ‘komnaty’ syna, spoglądając jak ten zakłada koszulkę.

\- Tak, wiem, że jest środa, co w związku z tym?  
Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na matkę.

\- Idę do Saint Ann, pamiętasz?

\- Wciąż jesteś wolontariuszem? Nie spodziewałam się, że potraktujesz to tak poważnie.   
Harry zmarszczył zmieszany brwi.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Byłam przekonana, że będziesz mieć ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż wolontariat.

\- Lubię tam chodzić, czy to przestępstwo?

\- W porządku. Kim on jest? - Harry ponownie zerknął na matkę, coraz bardziej zmieszany.

\- Co? - wychrypiał.

\- Kto cię tam trzyma? Znam swojego syna i doskonale wiem, że nie marnowałby swojego czasu gdyby nie poznał kogoś wyjątkowego.

\- To nic. - skłamał.

\- Naprawdę? W takim razie od kiedy robisz coś po ‘nic’, Harry?

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Mam tam przyjaciela.   
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się wiedząc, że i tym razem przeczucie jej nie myliło.

\- A jak na imię twojemu przyjacielowi?

\- Mamo, zadajesz zbyt dużo pytań. - Harry spojrzał na zegarek na swojej ręce, nie chciał się spóźnić.

\- Jestem twoją matką, to mój obowiązek, aby zadawać pytania!   
Chłopak westchnął w porażce, wiedząc że kobieta nie dałaby za wygraną.

\- Louis i już jestem spóźniony. - Próbował wyminąć matkę, ale ta ponownie się odezwała.

\- Komuś podoba się Louis. - Annie rozpłynęła się. Policzki Harry’ego zaczęły się robić gorące, zarumienił się jak głupi.

\- Louis mi się nie podoba, to tylko przyjaciel. - To nie była do końca prawda, ale kłamstwo też nie. Harry nie wiedział co czuł do Louisa, był pewien jedynie tego, że chłopak go uszczęśliwiał.

\- Racja. Więc kiedy idziecie na randkę? - kobieta zażartowała.

\- Pa, mamo. Zobaczymy się później.   
Harry ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

-o-

 

Tymczasem, gdy Harry przybył do Saint Ann, ruszył w kierunku pokoju, który odwiedzał już wiele razy wcześniej. Ledwo przekraczając próg, został porwany w znane mu już ramiona. Harry mocno objął starszego chłopaka.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. - wyszeptał Louis powodując tym samym uśmiech na ustach Harry’ego.

\- Ja tęskniłem za tobą mocniej, Lou. - Obaj chłopcy, spojrzeli na siebie, wciąż przytuleni.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał. Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Jest niemożliwością, aby za tobą nie tęsknić. - Louis natychmiast po tych słowach spuścił głowę, czerwieniąc się i próbując jakoś ukryć ten fakt przed Harrym. Chłopak jednak zauważył to. - Znów się rumienisz, Lou. - Louis z uśmiechem spojrzał w zielone oczy kolegi.

\- To niesprawiedliwe. - Louis grymasił, co Harry uznał za niezwykle zachwycające.

\- Co takiego?

\- Ponieważ ja nigdy cię nie zawstydziłem. - Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Oczywiście, że tak było, ale Harry nie przyznałby się do tego.

\- Masz jeszcze czas, kto wie co się wydarzy.   
Chłopcy odsunęli się od siebie, stojąc przed sobą niezręcznie.

\- Więc, co robimy dzisiaj? - zapytał Louis.

\- Pamiętasz jak kiedyś coś ci obiecałem?   
Louis spojrzał zaskoczony na Harry’ego.

\- Tak, czemu pytasz?

\- Pociągnąłem za sznurki, nie pytaj jak, ale wygląda na to, że ty i ja idziemy dzisiaj na lody!  
Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry’emu udało się załatwić coś takiego.

\- O mój boże, Harry, ale jak… oh, mniejsza o to, to niewiarygodne. - Louis ponownie przytulił Harry’ego.

\- Lou, to tylko lody.

\- Tak, wiem. To tylko opuszczenie murów Saint Ann po dwóch latach tkwienia tu. Fakt, że spędzę ten czas z tobą czyni ten dzień jeszcze lepszym.   
Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Cieszę się razem z tobą, ale muszę cię ostrzec, że będzie z nami pielęgniarka, ze względów bezpieczeństwa.  
Louis pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Więc na co czekamy? W drogę!  
Louis pociągnął Harry’ego, prowadząc go w stronę drzwi. Po schodach obok wchodził Zayn.

\- Zamierzasz zachowywać się poprawie, Louis?   
Harry zerknął na Louisa, który spoglądał zirytowany na Zayna.

\- Tak, Zayn, będę grzecznym chłopczykiem.   
Harry zaśmiał się rozbawiony, jak szybko Louis zdenerwował się pytaniem Zayna.

\- Tylko nie uciekaj, dobrze? - zapytał pielęgniarz.

\- Jezu, Zayn. Dlaczego nie założysz na mnie smyczy nie zaprowadzisz mnie tam jak psa? Wtedy na pewno nie ucieknę.   
Zayn przewrócił oczami, spoglądając na Harry’ego.

\- Będzie dobrze, nigdzie go nie puszczę. - zapewnił ponownie. Zayn pokiwał głową, a Harry i Louis udali się na swoje pierwsze wspólne lody.

-o-

Harry i Louis zatrzymali się na lodach w pobliskiej lodziarni. Harry lizał swojego loda w wafelku obserwując, jak Louis próbuje zabrać się za swojego, jakby to była najtrudniejsza rzecz na świecie. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Lou, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Louis spojrzał na chłopaka z uśmiechem.

\- Nawet nie wiem, czy lubię ten smak. - Louis wskazał na waniliowego loda przed nim.

\- Po prostu spróbuj; lód cię nie skrzywdzi.

\- Gdyby to było takie łatwe.

\- Po prostu poliż.   
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Wiem co mam zrobić!  
Harry zaśmiał się.

\- W takim razie dajesz, czekam. - Louis podniósł swojego loda w wafelku, po czym polizał go. - Więc jaki jest twój werdykt? - Harry obserwował i czekał na odpowiedź.

\- To jest zimne.   
Harry zachichotał.

\- Oczywiście, że jest zimne, lody nazywają się lodami nie bez powodu.   
Louis uśmiechnął się i polizał swojego loda ponownie.

\- Jest pyszne i słodkie.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

Przez chwilę Louis słuchał Harry’ego, rozprawiającego o przypadkowych rzeczach, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Uwielbiał słuchać młodszego chłopaka, kiedy ten mówił o swoim życiu i co zamierza robić dalej. Jednak wszystko, na czym Louis mógł skupić uwagę to jego oczy lub usta. Obserwował wargi, kiedy ten mówił. Czuł się tak, jakby był z chłopakiem sam na sam, pomimo tego, iż otaczała ich masa ludzi. Uwielbiał to uczucie.

\- … więc później ja i Liam zdecydowaliśmy się skoczyć z klifu i nadal jestem zaskoczony, że przeżyliśmy… - Louis przysłuchiwał się opowieści chłopaka.

\- Wow, nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiłem nic tak spontanicznego. - przyznał. Szczerze mówiąc, jedyną spontaniczną rzeczą, którą Louis prawdopodobnie zrobił to ucieczka przed pielęgniarkami Saint Ann co mogłoby się skończyć dla niego źle, ale to już inna historia.

\- Ale, dlaczego nie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Na każdym kroku w Saint Ann jest się kontrolowanym, i ponadto nie ma się tam żadnego życia towarzyskiego.   
Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Chciałbyś spróbować?   
Louis zmarszczył czoło po tym pytaniu.

\- Pewnie, każdego dnia.

\- Niedaleko stąd, przecznicę dalej od hotelu, znajduje się park.   
Louis popatrzył na Harry’ego, próbując domyślić się o co mu chodziło.

\- Tak, i co w związku z tym?

\- Moglibyśmy spróbować uciec przed Zaynem i…

\- Pogięło cię? Zayn by mnie zabił. - Louisowi podobał się pomysł uciekania z Harrym przed Zaynem, jednak nie było to poprawne.

\- Och, no dalej, chciałeś przecież spontaniczności. Więc to jest twoja szansa. - Harry starał się przekonać starszego chłopaka. Louis potrzebował sekundy, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Ale Harry, Zayn wpadnie w furię i…

\- Lou, przecież nie będziesz uciekać wiecznie. Jestem pewny, że Zayn biega szybko, więc dopadnie cię z całą pewnością. Daj się ponieść.   
Louis pokiwał głową, Harry miał racje.

\- A co jeśli narobimy sobie przez to kłopotów?

\- Kłopoty przez zabranie cię do parku? Nie sądzę.

Więc zaczęli uciekać. Obojgu udało się przejść niezauważonymi obok Zayna, przynajmniej tak myślał Louis. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać, a pielęgniarz puścił się biegiem za nimi. Harry złapał Louisa za ramię, biegnąc najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Po drodze wpadli na kilka osób, ale nie dbali o to. Nie, kiedy Zayn deptał im po piętach. Pielęgniarz krzyczał “niech wasza dwójka natychmiastwraca!”, ale to sprawiało, że biegli jeszcze szybciej. Zarówno ich serca jak i oddechy stawały się coraz cięższe, więc w końcu zatrzymali się, aby nabrać powietrza. Harry oglądał się, sprawdzając, czy Zayn ich znalazł. Louis zgiął się, położył ręce na kolanach i próbował złapać oddech.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliśmy.   
Harry zaśmiał się, łapiąc Louisa za rękę i zaczynając chodzić.

\- Uwierz, Lou; to jest właśnie park. - Harry wskazał. Młodszy chłopak zaprowadził starszego ku wzgórzu, oboje położyli się na plecach, patrząc na błękitne niebo.

\- Niebo jest dzisiaj takie piękne.

\- Tak, to prawda.   
Louis uśmiechnął się i położył na boku, podpierając się na łokciu, aby przyjrzeć się Harry’emu.

\- Hej, Harry?   
Chłopak obrócił swoją głowę, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Tak?

\- Dziękuję za dzisiaj.   
Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie ma za co.   
Gdyby Louis miał teraz umrzeć, umarłby szczęśliwy. Ponieważ Harry był tu z nim, sam, czując się zadowolonym i wolnym.

-o-

\- Ta chmura wygląda jak ryba. - Harry wskazał palcem na dziwny kształt na niebie.

\- Nie prawda, wygląda jak penis. - stwierdził Louis. Harry spojrzał na chłopaka ze śmiechem.

\- Penis? Naprawdę, Lou?

\- Tylko mówię, że dla mnie tak wygląda. - Louis zaczął siadać, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś dziwny. - odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się. Louis szturchnął delikatnie Harry’ego w brzuch.

\- Jeśli jestem dziwny, to także wyjątkowy.   
Harry również usiadł i zbliżył się ku Louisowi. Jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od twarzy starszego chłopaka.

\- Wyjątkowy, szczególny, fantastyczny, i to zaledwie kilka słów, które opisują jaki jesteś.   
Louis zarumienił się, uśmiechając jak idiota. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, poczuł coś wilgotnego na swoim policzku.

\- Pada deszcz - Harry podał dłoń Louisowi, pomagając mu wstać. - Schrońmy się pod tamtym drzewem.   
Obaj chłopcy podeszli pod wskazane drzewo i usiedli pod nim, patrząc na ulewę. Harry zerknął na towarzysza.

\- Jesteś cały mokry. - Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, starając się nie zrobić tego, na co miał ochotę. Po włosach Louisa ściekała woda, a jego koszulka przyklejała się do ciała, ukazując zarys torsu. W tym momencie chłopak wyglądał nadzwyczaj gorąco, ale Harry nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. Louis zaśmiał się, wyrywając młodszego chłopaka z zamyślenia.

\- Wspaniała uwaga, ty też jesteś cały mokry.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem, Lou - Louis uśmiechnął się, czując to samo. - i właściwie chciałbym móc powtarzać to codziennie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Louis.

\- Lubię spędzać z tobą czas, jak dzisiaj.   
Louis zaczął czuć się źle. Nie mógł przecież codziennie wychodzić, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Pewnego dnia, może będziemy mogli wychodzić codziennie.

\- Naprawdę, Lou?

\- Tak, jak tylko się poprawię, pozwolą mi wrócić do domu. Więc nie będzie przeszkód, które mogłoby nas powstrzymać od spędzania razem większej ilości czasu.   
Harry’emu podobał się ten pomysł. Przebywanie częściej z Louisem brzmiało doskonale.

\- Więc mam nadzieję, że poprawisz się niedługo, ponieważ nie mogę się doczekać. - To wystarczyło, aby zmobilizować Louisa, może nadszedł czas, aby poważnie podejść do sprawy leczenia. Teraz miał kogoś, dla kogo było warto. - Powinniśmy wracać, mam nadzieję, że nie rozpęta się piekło w Saint Ann…

-o-

Gdy Harry odprowadził Louisa, nie było wcale tak źle jak przypuszczał. Zayn histeryzował, bo mógł stracić coś więcej niż pracę. Kiedy Harry się z nim pożegnał, Louis został w pokoju sam ze swoimi myślami. Ale przecież Louis nigdy nie był sam.

\- On ci się podoba, nieprawdaż? - zapytał Niall.

\- A to ma znaczenie?   
Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chcę cię stracić.

Louis poczuł się przez chwilę winny. Westchnął.

\- Niall, nie stracisz mnie.

\- No nie wiem…

\- Nie bądź śmieszny.  
Niedługo potem, pielęgniarka weszła do pokoju, przynosząc porcje tabletek. Louis połkąnął je i popił wodą. Kiedy kobieta wyszła, Louis pobiegł do łazienki, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Przykucnął przy toalecie, ale tym razem powstrzymał się przed wymiotowaniem. Myślał o Harrym i to wystarczyło, aby go zmobilizować. Louis chciał poprawić się, chciał wrócić do domu. Chciał opuścić to miejsce i spędzać więcej czasu z Harrym. Tak więc pierwszy raz, chłopak nie zwymiotował swoich tabletek. Nie, tym razem był zdeterminowany, aby poprawić się. Dla Harry’ego. Ale nikt nie powiedział, że będzie to łatwe…

-o-

14 czerwca,   
Drogi dzienniku,

Dzisiejszy dzień był idealny, nie mogę znaleźć słów, aby go opisać. Harry jest idealny; zastanawiam się czy jest tego świadom? Zarówno on jak i moja mama chcą, abym się poprawił. Również zaczynam tego pragnąć. Ale tylko dla Harry’ego, on jest jedynym powodem.

Nie czuję potrzeby, aby zwymiotować. Wiem, że Niall będzie wściekły, ale…

robię to dla Harry’ego, mój umysł już o tym wie i się dostosowuje. Niall będzie się musiał z tym pogodzić.

\- Lou xx


	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Louis zasiadł na swoim stałym miejscu, myśląc o niezliczonych i bezcelowych rozmowach przeprowadzanych wcześniej z Lisą. Lecz dzisiaj było inaczej. Dziś, Louis chciał zacząć współpracować i brać terapie na poważnie. Lisa była zaskoczona widząc Louisa, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył ją fakt, że chłopak uśmiechał się.

-Nie spodziewałam się ciebie dzisiaj. - powiedziała, przeglądając papiery. - Twoja następna sesja jest w poniedziałek.

-Umm, wiem, ale właściwie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. -  
Lisa kiwnęła głową, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Louisie.

\- Więc o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? - zapytała.

\- Chcę się poczuć lepiej. - wyznał. Poczuł się dziwnie przez te słowa, ale wiedział, że właśnie to musi zrobić.

\- Oczywiście, po tu tutaj jesteś.  
Louis potrząsnął głową widząc, że terapeutka go nie rozumie.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, że chcę zacząć brać na poważnie to całe leczenie. Chcę się poczuć lepiej.  
Lisa wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

\- Louis, mówisz poważnie?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Myślałem o tym i chcę wrócić do domu. Jestem gotów przez to przejść.

\- To nie będzie takie łatwe, wiesz że schizofrenia nie znika ot tak.  
Louis nie lubi słowa schizofrenia, ze względów osobistych, oczywiście.

\- Ale można się tego pozbyć? - Louis nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Nialla, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie znalezienia się w pokoju terapeutycznym z chęcią poprawy. Jednak wszystko może się zdarzyć.

\- Nie ma żadnej metody leczenia schizofrenii. Ale przy właściwiej opiece i lekach można redukować to co widzisz, chociaż lepszym określeniem są halucynacje. Twoja depresja również może zniknąć.

\- Czyli wszystko co muszę robić to brać leki? - zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, i oczywiście będziesz mieć więcej sesji terapeutycznych, ale jeśli zaczniesz współpracować to możemy cię wypuścić za dwa miesiące.  
2 miesiące. Wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował to dwa miesiące. Umysł chłopaka zaczął krążyć wokół Harry’ego, i tego co mógłby robić, gdyby w końcu był wolny. Jednak, miał jeszcze jedno pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju, odkąd przystał na to wszystko.

\- Jeśli się poprawię i wyjdę stąd to co może się zdarzyć jeśli przestanę brać leki?

Lisa spojrzała na Louisa.

\- Jeśli halucynacje powrócą, zobaczysz swojego przyjaciela Nialla. Możesz wtedy zrobić sobie krzywdę i…

\- … i wrócę tutaj. - Louis dokończył. Lisa pokiwała twierdząco głową.

\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie Louis? - Nagle Harry wypełnił myśli chłopaka. Jego idealna twarz była wszystkim co widział oraz jego uśmiech.

\- Jestem gotów, aby wrócić do domu. - powiedział tylko. Tak naprawdę, Louis był gotowy, aby spędzać więcej czasu z Harrym. Tylko tego chciał.

-o-

Dwa miesiące później.

Dzisiejszy dzień był ostatnim, który Louis miał spędzić w Saint Ann. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony. Kiedy zadzwonił do matki, ta była w szoku, nie spodziewała się, że syn potraktuje złożoną jej obietnicę poważnie. W ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy Louis nie widział, ani nie słyszał Nialla. W ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy ani razu nie wylądował w toalecie, wymiotując. Był z siebie dumny. W ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy, Harry odwiedzał go w środy i piątki. Nie musiał tego robić, ale nie mógł przepuścić okazji, aby zobaczyć Louisa. Ze względu na swoje przyzwoite zachowanie, Louis otrzymał z powrotem swoją komórkę. Pisał do Harry’ego codziennie, obojgu sprawiało to przyjemność.

Do: Harry (1:30): Musisz się śpieszyć! Już za tobą tęsknię :( xx

Louis wpatrywał się z swój telefon, czekając aż na ekranie pojawi się wyczekiwane imię. Nie przejmował się czasem, ponieważ Harry zawsze mu odpisywał.

Do: Louis (1:36): Idę, Lou! Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć twoją śliczną twarz. :) xx

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Uwielbiał, gdy Harry mówił mu takie rzeczy. Ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego. Zarumienił się czując się całkiem głupio, ponieważ Harry umiał go zawstydzić nawet przez sms’a.

Do: Harry (1:38): Powinieneś zdobyć nagrodę za zawstydzanie mnie przez cały czas, mam nadzieję, że czujesz się przez to dobrze. :) xx

Do: Louis (1:40): Tak, czuję się znakomicie, dziękuję bardzo. X

-o-

Wkrótce do Saint Ann przybył Harty z uśmiechem otynkowanym na twarzy. Rzucił się na Louisa, trzymając go w ciasnym uścisku. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać.

\- Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie widział mnie wieki. - powiedział. Harry odsunął się, patrząc na chłopaka swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Słucham? Nie mogę przytulić mojego przyjaciela? - jęknął, zdobywając tym uśmiech na twarzy starszego chłopaka.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz.

\- Więc… - Harry pociągnął Louisa w kierunku swojego stałego miejsca, usadzając chłopaka na swoich kolanach i łapiąc go w talii. - To twój ostatni dzień tu?

\- Tak, wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To trwało tak długo.  
Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Więc to oznacza, że czujesz się lepiej? - Harry zawsze czuł się dziwnie pytając o chorobę Louisa, ponieważ do tej pory nie dowiedział się co dolegało chłopakowi. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, widział, że z chłopakiem było coraz lepiej i to go cieszyło.

\- O wiele lepiej. Jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Szczęśliwy, ponieważ zobaczysz ponownie swoją rodzinę?

\- To też, ale cieszę się, bo będę mógł spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.  
Harry zarumienił się, odwracając głowę od Louisa, aby tego nie dostrzegł. Jednak Louis go przejrzał.

\- O mój boże, Harry Styles się rumieni! - zaśpiewał. Harry starał się zachować spokój, lecz ostatecznie dostał ataku śmiechu, który wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

\- Tak, Louis. Ja się rumienię. - przyznał nieśmiało.

\- To słodkie!

\- Nie tak słodkie jak ty, Lou. - odpowiedział Harry.

Louis i Harry spędzili resztę swojego czasu na rozmowie i śmiechach. Louis był już spokojny, ponieważ zrobił to, czego chciał Harry. Harry to jego najlepszy przyjaciel i nic nigdy tego nie zmieni.

-o-

Po południu, Louis znalazł się na siedzeniu pasażera, a Harry kierowcy w samochodzie. „The Fray” leciało w głośnikach radia, oboje znali ten zespół. Zaczęli śpiewać, czując się beztrosko w tej chwili. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, oboje dostali napadu śmiechu.

\- To było zabawne.  
Louis pokiwał głową, potakując.

\- I ktoś tu ma piękny głos! Ukrywałeś to przede mną? - zażartował. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie sądzę, aby mój głos był ładny.

\- Jak to nie, cudowny jest. - To była prawda. To była kolejna rzecz, która sprawiła, że Harry wydawał się jeszcze doskonalszy w oczach Louisa.

\- Dziękuję. - Na moment zapanowała cisza. Harry zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, aby nie zepsuć atmosfery. - Twoja rodzina, jaka jest?  
Louis zawahał się na chwile, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Mam cztery siostry, wszystkie są fajne i piękne, ale moja matka i ojczym to już inna historia. Są dobrymi ludźmi, ale patrzą na mnie jakbym był inny.   
Harry pokiwał głową, wiedząc że musi to być trudne dla Louisa.

\- Nie uważam, że jesteś inny, nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek tak pomyślał.  
‘tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz o Niallu” - pomyślał Louis, ale uśmiechnął się tak, jakby zgadzał się z Harrym.

\- Dzięki, Harry.

Niedługo później, chłopcy dojechali do domu Louisa. Chłopak spiął się, a w jego gardle zaczęła tworzyć się gula. Nie widział swojej rodziny dwa lata, był zdenerwowany i bał się tego jak zostanie przyjęty. Harry zauważył zachowanie Louisa, więc zapytał:

\- Coś nie tak, Lou?

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. - chłopak zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Nie widziałem ich tak długo, co jeśli mnie nienawidzą?  
Harry poczuł się źle, wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ręki Louisa i ścisnął ją mocno.

\- Louis, oni nie będą cię nienawidzić. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Zrobiłeś dużo, aby poczuć się lepiej i jeżeli to ich nie uszczęśliwi to nie wiem co może.  
Louis poczuł, że dzięki słowom Harry’ego rozluźnia się

\- Zostaniesz na chwilę? - Louis odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście, że zostanę, od czego są przyjaciele?

W końcu udało się Louisowi wyjść z samochodu, razem z Harrym szli w kierunku drzwi. Chłopak zapukał trzy razy czekając, aby ktoś mu otworzył, był cholernie przerażony. W końcu usłyszał ciężkie kroki zmierzające w kierunku drzwi, a kiedy się otworzyły, ujrzał swoją matkę.

\- Louis! - krzyknęła, przytulając mocno syna.

\- Mamo, pu-uść mnie. - wydyszał Louis.  
Harry zaśmiał się, oglądając scenkę przed sobą.

\- Moje dziecko w końcu w domu! - piszczała.

\- Tak, w końcu.  
Kobieta odwróciła się w kierunku Harry’ego, posyłając Louisowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Kim jest twój przyjaciel?  
Louis uśmiechnął się, niemal zapominając, że Harry był tutaj.

\- To jest Harry… - zanim Louis zdążył dokończyć zdanie, kobieta pisnęła:

Harry jest prawdziwy, o mój boże, Hank! - odwróciła się i krzyknęła w kierunku domu. - Harry jest tutaj, on rzeczywiście tutaj jest!  
Harry nie bardzo rozumiał co się dzieje, ale zanim zdążył o tym głębiej pomyśleć, Louis odezwał się.

\- Mamo, przestań proszę. - chłopak błagał w myślach, z nadzieją, że matka zrozumie. Nie chciał, aby wystraszyła Harry’ego

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam. - powiedziała, spoglądając na gościa. - Bardzo miło mi cię w końcu poznać, Louis tyle o tobie opowiadał. - Harry był zaskoczony, że Louis mówił o nim, zwłaszcza matce – Proszę, wejdźcie do środka.  
Kobieta poprowadziła ich w kierunku domu.

\- Przepraszam za moją mamę. - Louis czuł się zakłopotany.

\- Jest w porządku, słowo.

Wchodząc do środka, Harry natychmiast zauważył ogromne ramy obrazu na ścianie. Był tam Louis razem ze swoimi siostrami. Natychmiast zauważył jego roześmianą twarz, gdy był młodszy. Wkrótce, z chłopcami przywitał się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, przedstawiony jako Hank. Harry przypuszczał, że jest to ojczym Louisa. Nagle poczuł jak ciało chłopaka spina się tak, jakby Louis bał się mężczyzny.

\- Nareszcie jesteś w domu. - powiedział Hank, patrząc na Louisa. Chłopak skulił się na jego słowa.

\- Um, tak. - odpowiedział – gdzie są dziewczynki? - zapytał. Louis nie mógł się doczekać aż zobaczy siostry. Nie widział ich długi czas, czasami zapominał jak wyglądają. Jego matka posłała mu spojrzenie, które znał aż za dobrze.

\- Dziewczynki spędzają weekend u babci. - odpowiedziała cicho. Louis jednak domyślał się jaki jest prawdziwy powód ich nieobecności. Rodzice bali się, że chłopak nie czuje się jednak do końca dobrze. Z tego wynikał jeden wniosek, nie ufali mu. Jednak Louis nie mógł ich obwiniać, kto chciałby mieć wokół dzieci osobę zdolną do samookaleczania się i nie tylko? Harry czuł napięcie w pokoju, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. To powinien być czas, w którym Louis świętowowałby swój powrót do domu, a nie uczestniczył w krępującej ciszy. Nie bardzo rozumiał scenę przed nim, ale nie chciał się wtrącać. - Harry, zostaniesz na kolacji? Chciałabym, żebyś został. - kobieta wyrwała Harry’ego z zamyślenia.

\- Z przyjemnością, pani… - Harry zatrzymał się, nie bardzo wiedząc jak mógł mówić do kobiety. Chłopak do tej pory nie poznał nazwiska Louisa, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie myślał nad tym.

\- Po prostu mów mi Jay, kochanie.

\- W porządku, więc chętnie zostanę Jay. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Cudownie! Pójdę nakryć do stołu. - Powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku innego pokoju, razem z Hankiem, depczącym jej po piętach. Louis westchnął, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, może to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Nie wiedziałem, że moi rodzice będą zachowywać się tak sztucznie. - przyznał Louis. Harry zauważył jak bardzo chłopak był zrozpaczony. Nie lubił widzieć go w takim stanie. Przyciągnął Louisa do siebie i objął. Jego twarz znalazła się na karku Harry’ego, Louis wdychał zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

\- Oh Lou, nie przejmuj się. - powiedział Harry. Louis przytulił się mocniej do lokowatego, uwielbiając to uczucie w jego piersi.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… - Obaj usłyszeli jak matka Louisa wola chłopców na obiad. - Jesteś gotów? - Louis pokiwał głową, po czym dołączyli do reszty

-o-

Szczerze mówiąc, obiad wcale nie był lepszy. Przy stole panowała krępująca cisza, wszyscy rzucali dziwne spojrzenia w stronę Louisa. Jeśli Harry nie widziałby poprawnego zachowania przyjaciela, pomyślałby, że rodzice byli spięci właśnie z powodu obecności swojego syna. Do pewnego stopnia udawało mu się to ignorować. Jay próbowała podtrzymać rozmowę, opowiadając o Louisie, jak był małym chłopcem. Louis poczuł się niezwykle skrępowany faktem, że matka opowiadała tak wprawiające w zakłopotanie historie Harry’emu.

\- Louis był takim nieporadnym dzieckiem, ale kochałam go ponad wszystko, oh mogłabym pokazać ci jego zdjęcia, kiedy był mały. Miał najbardziej uroczą pupcie jaką kiedykolwiek… - Harry uważał to za niezwykle zabawne, jednak Louis chyba tak nie myślał, zważywszy na to, że jego twarz poczerwieniała.

\- Mamo! Serio? - powiedział Louis, delikatnie podnosząc głos. Od samego początku, jedyne co robiła jego matka to śmiała się z niego.

\- Co? Przecież to prawda, że twoja pupcia była słodziutka i niezwykle kształtna. - odpowiedziała. Louis zakrył twarz w dłoniach, bardziej speszony niż kiedykolwiek. Na szczęście, rozmowa zeszła na inne tory, Hank zaczął mówić, jednak to też było dla Louisa niewygodne.

\- Jak długo przyjaźnisz się z Louisem? - zapytał Harry’ego.

\- Trzy miesiące – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Jestem zaskoczony, że nie uciekłeś. - Louis po tych słowach poczuł gulę w swoim gardle. Hary zmarszczył czoło, zmieszany.

\- Dlaczego pan tak mówi?  
Hank zachichotał.

\- Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, prawda?  
Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Jay syknęła na Hanka, że teraz nie czas na takie rozmowy. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie.

\- Zamknij się, Hank. - wysyczał Louis. Chłopak nie chciał, aby Harry dowiedział się w ten sposób. Chciał mu powiedzieć wtedy, kiedy poczuje się gotowy. To było coś dużego dla Louisa, pomimo tego, że mogło tak nie brzmieć.

\- Więc… - matka Louisa zaczęła zmieniać temat. - Bardzo miło było cię poznać Harry, ale robi się późno i powinieneś wracać do domu.  
Louis odprowadził chłopaka do drzwi i wyszedł z nim na zewnątrz. Harry poczuł się przez chwilę skrępowany. Jego umysł wciąż analizował słowa Hanka.

\- Przepraszam cię za Hanka. - zaczął Louis, ale Harry uciszył go, przykładając palec do warg chłopaka. Nie chciał słuchać wyjaśnień. Wiedział, że jest to sprawa wyłącznie między Louisem, a jego rodziną. Jeśli byłaby to jego sprawa, Louis powiedziałby mu. Szanował decyzję chłopaka.

\- Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać. - powiedział. Oczy Louisa zrobiły się szerokie z zaskoczenia, że Harry nie zadawał pytań. To była jedna z wielu rzeczy, które kochał w Harrym. Nie zadawał pytań na temat jego życia. Gdyby Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, zrobiłby to, prędzej czy później.

\- Oh naprawdę? - wyjął Louis, zdenerwowany. Harry nadal nie zdjął palca z jego warg. Harry pomalutku, zmniejszył odległość pomiędzy nimi, wpatrując się w oczy Louisa.

\- Tak, naprawdę. Nie musisz mówić nic, jeśli nie czujesz się gotowy. - odpowiedział, po czym zdjął rękę z twarzy Louisa. - Właściwie jest coś, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć.

\- O co chodzi? - Po słowach Harry’ego, serce Louisa gwałtownie przyśpieszyło. Z niecierpliwością czekał, aż chłopak oznajmi mu swoją nowinę.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy chciałbyś zostać zaproszony na imprezę mojego kumpla Liama. Opowiadałem ci o nim, pamiętasz? - zapytał. Serce Louisa drgnęło z żalu. Przez chwilę myślał, że Harry oznajmi mu coś zupełnie innego. Mylił się. Spróbował wymusić uśmiech, który przyozdobiłby jego wargi.

\- Jasne, że pamiętam, z chęcią poszedłbym, wieki nie byłem na żadnej imprezie. - To święta prawda. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Louis był na imprezie, prawie przedawkował ekstazę. Ale była już inna historia. Harry uśmiechnął się, przyprawiając tym samym Louisa o dreszczyk.

\- Świetnie. Powinienem już jechać, do zobaczenia. - Po tych słowach, ruszył z miejsca, a Louis poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Chłopak ruszył w kierunku schodów, a później swojego pokoju, jednak jego matka zatrzymała go.

\- Louis, przepraszam za Hanka dzisiaj, nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło.

\- On mnie nienawidzi mamo, ma mnie za tykającą bombę zegarową, gotową w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. - Wywrócił oczami, wiedząc, że jest to prawda.

\- Martwimy się o ciebie. Nie chcemy, abyś znowu sobie coś zrobił. - powiedziała.

\- Nie zamierzam się kaleczyć! Czuję się lepiej, nie słyszałaś?

\- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś Harry’emu? - zapytała.  
‘żeby nie pomyślał że jestem dziwakiem i mnie nie zostawił, jak każdy inny.’ - pomyślał Louis.

\- Nie jestem gotowy, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. - odpowiedział. Kobieta pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi.

\- W każdym razie cieszę się, że jest prawdziwy. - położyła tak duży nacisk na słowo prawdziwy, że Louis poczuł się zażenowany. - Jest fajnym chłopcem, cieszę się, że masz takiego przyjaciela.

\- Też się cieszę. - Louis odwrócił się na pięcie, zamierzając udać się do swojego pokoju.

\- Czekaj, Louis. - chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na matkę. - Wciąż go widzisz?

Nie – odpowiedział dobitnie, po czym pośpiesznie udał się do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi. Nic się nie zmieniło przez te dwa lata. Wszystkie rzeczy znajdowały się w miejscach, gdzie zostawił je dwa lata temu. Louis położył się na łóżku, przykrył kołdrą i próbował znaleźć jakąś wygodniejszą pozycję do spania. Jego myśli znowu uciekły ku Harry’emu. Nie minęła godzina, odkąd się widzieli, a Louis już tęsknił. Jakby to była każda normalna noc, chłopak zaczął pisać sms’a do Harry’ego, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Do: Harry (10:45): Hej panie uroczy, tęsknię za tobą. Xx

Zazwyczaj Harry nie odpisywał po 26 minutach, więc Louis miał obawy. Ale wszystkie się rozwiały, kiedy zobaczył imię Harry’ego na swojej komórce.

Do: Louis (11:16): Też za tobą tęsknię. I nie jestem uroczy. To wszystko, mój drogi :) X

Na twarz Louisa po raz kolejny wstąpił rumieniec.

Do: Harry (11:18): Zawsze mnie zawstydzasz, to żadna niespodzianka. Xx

Do: Louis (11:19): Uwielbiam to robić. Jest mi zimno, przytulisz mnie? ;)

Do: Harry (11:21): Czemu? Nie masz na sobie jakiegoś ubrania?

Nagle umysł Louisa zalała myśl o nagim Harrym. Chłopak bez jakiejkolwiek części garderoby byłby fascynujący.

Do: Louis (1125): Jestem jedynie w bokserkach. ;)

Przez głowę Louisa przeszły myśli, których nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Zastanawiał się jak Harry wyglądał pod warstwami odzieży.

Do: Harry (11:26): Ktoś jest samotny. :)

Do: Louis (11:28): Tylko dlatego, że ciebie tutaj nie ma, Lou. X

Przez dwie godziny Harry i Louis pisali ze sobą. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, powrót do domu nie był takim złym pomysłem. Dopóki chłopak ma Harry’ego, wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale Louis głęboko w środku czuł, że wcale nie jest tak jak się mu wydaje…

-o-

1 sierpnia,

Drogi dzienniku,

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że lubię Harry’ego bardziej niż przypuszczałem. Nie mówię tu o miłości, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie wiem czym ona jest. Czuję się przy nim wyjątkowo, on sprawia, że mam wrażenie, że coś znaczę. Patrzy przez moje wady i widzi prawdziwego mnie.

Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to martwię się co ze mną będzie. Moje uczucia mogą spierdolić nasz wielki czas.

To smutne, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Lou xx


	7. Rozdział 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Minęły trzy dni od ostatniego spotkania Harry’ego i Louisa. Minęły trzy od czasu, kiedy Harry ostatni raz odpisał Louisowi. I to wystarczyło, aby wystraszyć chłopaka. Harry zawsze mu odpisywał, aż do teraz. Louis czuł się żałośnie, siedząc w pokoju cały dzień i wpatrując się w ekran swojego telefonu komórkowego. Chłopak wmawiał sobie, że jakby Harry chciał odpisać to zrobiłby to. Wierzył, że ten nie zignorował go, był inny. Ale to wystarczyło, aby Louis złapał „doła”. Straszne myśli krążyły po jego głowie, które mogły się przydarzyć. Oczywiście zawsze mógł udać się do Harry’ego żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, ale nie mógł się na to zebrać.

\- Wyglądasz żałośnie. - Louis przeniósł swoje spojrzenie z telefonu na jedną ze swoich sióstr, która stała w drzwiach jego pokoju. Lottie skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wpatrywała się w brata z intensywnością.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Louis i przebiegł ręką po swoich rozczochranych włosach.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytała.

Louis wzdrygnął się na te słowa. Wiedział, że siostra nienawidzi go za to co zrobił i nigdy nie pozwoli mu zapomnieć.

\- To jest mój pokój, mój dom…

\- Oh proszę, nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca. Nie wierzę, że masz czelność pokazać się tu po tym co zrobiłeś.

Louis odwrócił swój wzrok od Lottie i spojrzał na buty, które wydały się bardzo interesujące w tej chwili.

\- Lottie, to było dwa lata temu. - wyszeptał. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- Louis, próbowałeś zrobić mi krzywdę. - przypomniała. Louis zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie ten okropny wypadek, który miał miejsce zaledwie dwa lata temu. Spojrzał w górę, w oczy Lottie i zobaczył w nich łzę. - Jak mogłeś! Jak możesz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku gdy wiesz, że ta rodzina cię nienawidzi? - krzyczała na skraju histerii.

Louis chciał ją przytulić i już nigdy nie puścić, i przepraszać milion razy.

\- Nie byłem sobą. Przepraszam. - przyznał. Jednak wiedział, że proste ‘przepraszam’ nie naprawi niczego.

\- Jesteś chory, należysz do tej instytucji razem z całą resztą psycholi.

Louis potrząsnął głową, starając się pomalutku podejść bliżej Lottie.

\- Teraz jest ze mną lepiej, masz moje słowo. Pieprzony głosy w mojej głowie nie chciały się uciszyć przez co nie mogłem się kontrolować i nie wiedziałem co robiłem.

To była prawda, Louis nie miał pojęcia co wyprawiał. Był zdezorientowany i przestraszony. Nie był sobą, gdy próbował zrobić krzywdę swojej młodszej siostrze, wszystko wymykało mu się spod kontroli. Po tym wydarzeniu Louis nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest z nim nie tak.  
Lottie płakała coraz bardziej, jej ciało się trzęsło, nie mogła go kontrolować. Louisowi udało się otoczyć ją ramionami i przybliżyć do siebie. Lottie objęła brata, mocząc jego koszulkę gorącymi łzami. Louis klepał ją, próbując działać uspokajająco. Mamrotał przeprosiny niezliczone ilości razy, składając czułe pocałunki na jej włosach.

\- Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Lottie odsunęła się od Louisa, patrząc na niego, podczas gdy Louis starł łzy z jej twarzy. - Ale teraz czujesz się lepiej? Głosy zniknęły?

\- Nic nie słyszę i nie widzę nic od dwóch miesięcy.

Lottie uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jesteś teraz normalny.

\- Jak najbardziej.

Ale Louisowi chyba odwidziało się bycie normalnym.

-o-

Minuty zamieniały się w godziny, godziny zamieniały się w dni, a dni zamieniły się w tydzień bez żadnego kontaktu z Harrym. Louis nie wiedział co robić. Jego umysł był przepełniony myślami, które sprawiały, że zaczynał się bać. I tak było cały czas. Początkowo myślał, że ta nagła obsesja na punkcie Harry’ego nie jest normalna albo zdrowa. Ale potem dotarło do niego, że każdy przyjaciel martwiłby się. Przez ostatni tydzień Louis wysłał do chłopaka około pięćdziesięciu wiadomości, wszystkie brzmiały mniej więcej tak: „Harry, gdzie jesteś?”, „Tęsknię za Tobą”, „Proszę, odpisz mi”, ale Harry nigdy na żadną z tych wiadomości nie odpisał.

\- Louis odłóż ten telefon i zrób coś twórczego w swoim życiu. - usłyszał głos matki, która wkroczyła do jego pokoju.

\- Louis westchnął, próbując powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem kilku przekleństw, których później na pewno by żałował.

\- Robię coś twórczego, siedzę na moim łóżku. - odparł.

\- Nie możesz siedzieć w pokoju przez cały tydzień!

Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- O co ci chodzi?

Matka Louisa skrzyżowała ramiona i patrzyła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mógłbyś pobyć trochę z rodziną. - stwierdziła.

\- Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, moja rodzina mnie nienawidziła, mamo. - Louis poczuł się sfrustrowany.

\- Wcale cię nienawidzimy.

\- Lottie mi to powiedziała, zamierzasz nazwać swoją córkę kłamcą?

Louis natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, widząc ból na twarzy matki. Wiedział, że zaszedł za daleko, ale nie mógł tego cofnąć. Dwa lata zbierał się w nim gniew wobec rodziny; czasami nie mógł dusić w sobie tego dłużej.

\- Przykro mi, że tak myślisz. - powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się i zostawiła chłopaka samego.

Louis nie lubił tego napięcia, które czuł we własnym domu. Większość jego sióstr trzymała się od niego z daleka, ale maluchy cieszyły się obecnością brata. Były zbyt małe, aby zrozumieć co się dzieje. Hank wcale nie był lepszy. Posyłał Louisowi dziwne spojrzenia i zawsze upewniał się czy wziął leki. Tydzień mieszkania ze swoją rodziną był torturą, a brak Harry’ego tylko ją pogłębiało.

Dzień zamienił się w noc, a Louis podjął decyzję udania się do domu Harry’ego. Zanim zdążył się wymknąć, Lottie zastąpiła mu drogę.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz? - zapytała.

\- A ty co tu robisz? Nie powinnaś już być w łóżku?

\- Jestem już dużą dziewczynką. A teraz odpowiedz mi na moje pytanie.

Louis zawahał się, myśląc o idealnym kłamstwie, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Nie wiem – skłamał. Gdyby powiedział prawdę, Lottie zaraz poleciałaby do mamy, a ta przywiozłaby go z powrotem do domu. Mimo tego, że miał już swoje dwadzieścia lat i swoje prawa przebywania tu i tam nie powinien sam wychodzić zważywszy na przeszłość i obecną sytuację.

– Nie idziesz się zabić, prawda? Albo znowu się naćpać, albo…

– Lottie, przestań – syknął – Obiecuję ci, że mam się dobrze i nie idę zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie idziesz, tylko to czy będziesz bezpieczny.

Louis uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

– Obiecuję, że będę uważał.

Powiedziawszy to, pożegnał się i udał do domu Harry’ego.

-o-

Dotarcie do domu Harry’ego zajęło tylko godzinę, Louis przeklinał się w myślach za nie posiadanie samochodu. Podszedł blisko domu, patrząc na skrawek papieru z napisanym adresem i nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany. Co, jeśli Harry naprawdę nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego i tylko ośmieszy się przychodząc? Nie zamierzał jednak zrezygnować, dopóki nie dowie się, że z chłopakiem wszystko w porządku. Louis potrzebował zobaczyć twarz i usłyszeć głos Harry’ego ponownie. Wepchnął kartkę w kieszeń spodni i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Było wcześnie rano, więc miał nadzieję, że ktoś mu otworzy. Zapukał cicho trzy razy. Drzwi otworzyły się, aby ukazać kobietę podobną do Harry’ego. Louis mógłby przysiąść, że widział już ją wcześniej.

– Pani Cox?

Louis był zdezorientowany widząc jedną z wielu pielęgniarek Saint Ann.

– Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson? - oczy kobiety otworzyły się szerzej w szoku. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Harrym. - przyznał z zakłopotaniem. Anne dyszała.

– Ty jesteś Louisem, o którym zawsze Harry opowiada?

Louis uśmiechnął się z faktu, że Harry o nim opowiada.

– Tak sądzę. Tak mi przykro, to był okropny pomysł, abym…

– Nie bądź głupi, wejdź do środka – Louis wszedł, oglądając się za kobietą spokojnie zamykającą drzwi. - Harry jest tu gdzieś, ale co u ciebie?

Louis wiedział, że kiedy ktoś pytał „Co u ciebie?” miał na myśli „Widzisz nadal Nialla?”. Uśmiechnął się.

 

– W porządku, czuję się całkiem nieźle. - oczywiście było to kłamstwo, w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia czuł się źle, można powiedzieć, że cholernie źle. A wszystko przez kręcone włosy chłopaka imieniem Harry.

– Maamo, nie mogę znaleźć tej głupiej rzeczy… - Harry stanął jak wryty, widząc Louisa stojącego zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Szybko się otrząsnął i pobiegł w ramiona przyjaciela. Zanim Louis zdążył się otrząsnąć, Harry chwycił jego ramię i pociągnął w kierunku swojego pokoju, zostawiając Anne zmieszaną. Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, Louis wypalił:

– Ignorowałeś mnie przez tydzień, dlaczego? - Louis przybrał nadąsaną minę, założył ręce na piersi i czekał na jakieś cholernie dobre wytłumaczenie.

– Istnieje pewien powód i nie ignorowałem cię, wcale. - wyjaśnił Harry.

– A ten powód to?

– Tydzień temu, dostałem w końcu prace w lokalnej piekarni, mam szalone zmiany a na dodatek zgubiłem telefon.

Louis poczuł ulgę. Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

– Oh, no cóż, czuję się głupio. - Chociaż Louis cieszył się, że Harry celowo go nie ignorował to mimo wszystko czuł się głupio – albo gorzej niż głupio – z myślą, że chłopak kiedykolwiek zrobiłby taką rzecz. Wyciągnął pochopne wnioski.

Harry zaczął się uśmiechać.

– Aw, martwiłeś się o mnie? - zapytał, co wywołało rumieniec na twarzy Louisa.

– Martwiłem? Byłem bardziej niż przerażony!

Harry przyciągnął do siebie Louisa, zagłębiając twarz w szyi chłopaka. Louis spiął się na ten nagły kontakt, ale szybko się rozluźnił.

– Przepraszam Lou, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. - wymamrotał Harry, trzymając Louisa coraz mocniej. Harry’emu również brakowało starszego chłopaka. Spojrzał w jego oczy i poczuł trzepotanie motyli w brzuchu. - Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, przystojniaku.

Louis roześmiał się z nagłego przezwiska, odciągnął od siebie Harry’ego i opadł na staranie pościelone łóżko Harry’ego.

– Przystojniaku? To naprawdę kiepskie.

Harry przewrócił oczami i usiadł obok Louisa, wiedząc, że ma racje.

– Cóż, przykro mi, że właśnie to przyszło mi do głowy. - Przez kilka minut panowała cisza. Oboje to zauważyli, więc Harry postanowił się odezwać. - Więc co nowego wydarzyło się w zeszłym tygodniu?

Louis chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu o najdrobniejszych szczegółach tego tygodnia, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie chciał, aby Harry pomyślał, że ma jakąś obsesje.

– Rodzina nienawidzi mnie, ale to nic nowego. - Harry zauważył ile bólu sprawiło wypowiedzenie Louisowi tych słów. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę do chłopaka i trzymać ją ze wszystkich sił. Ale Harry nie widział chłopaka tydzień, bolesne rozmowy można zostawić na później. - A ty? Oprócz tego, że jest już pan tak zajęty, że nie ma czasu, aby porozmawiać z kumplami.

Harry uśmiechnął się na ten komentarz i uniósł ręce w obronie.

– To nie moja wina. Telefon praktycznie mi uciekł.

Louis potrącił Harry’ego.

– Istnieją inne sposoby, aby skontaktować się z ludźmi, nie tylko sms’y.

– Ma pan jakieś sugestie? - zapytał Harry. Louis szturchnął jego nogi, jakby to było oczywiste.

– Masz dwie nogi. Mógłbyś przychodzić do mnie. - Louis żachnął i wydał wargi.

– Tak, mam dwie nogi, ale przez tą pracę jestem strasznie zmęczony. - Harry ziewnął patrząc na Louisa. - A propo zmęczenia, nie powinniśmy teraz iść spać?

Louis nie planował spędzenia nocy u Harry’ego. Chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczny.

– C-c-co? - wyjąkał.Harry wstał i zaczął rozbierać się. W ciągu kilku sekund pozbył się ciuchów od pasa w górę. Louis zapatrzył się na jego ciało. Skóra chłopaka była blada, miękka i gładka. Jego mieście brzucha były małe i idealnie umieszczone, po prostu doskonałe. Ale gdy tylko Harry zaczął rozbierać spodnie, Louis otrząsnął się. - Czekaj, co ty robisz? - syknął. Harry zatrzymał się w połowie wykonywanej czynności i posłał Louisowi spojrzenie.

\- A na co to wygląda? - zaśmiał się. W tym momencie Louis stworzył długą listę rzeczy na co to wyglądało. Większość z nich była sprośna, więc chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się z głowy. - Lubię spać nago, ale skoro tutaj jesteś… - Wreszcie Harry’emu udało się pozbyć spodni i stanął przed Louisem w samych bokserkach. - Możesz spać w moich bokserkach.

Louis starał się odwrócić wzroki nie dać się złapać jak jeleń w reflektory* z patrzeniem na dolne partie ciała Harry’ego. Chłopak zaczynał myśleć, że jest pewnego rodzaju zboczeńcem.

– W porządku. - Louis zmusił się do uśmiechu. - Więc mogę tu zostać?

Harry ponownie ruszył w kierunku łóżka, opadając na nie z pluskiem.

– Jesteś bardziej niż mile widziany, a teraz chodź – Harry przesunął się, robiąc miejsce dla Louisa. Kiedy chłopak wszedł do łóżka, Harry owinął jego ciało ramionami, a twarz zagłębił w jego szyi. - Teraz możemy spać.

Louis był jednak daleki od snu. Wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to Harry śpiący nago i jego bokserki na Louisa tyłku. To było dziwne, ale chłopak nie narzekał.

– Hej, Harry? - wyszeptał Louis.

– Hmm? - mruknął Harry, gdzieś koło szyi Louisa.

– Kocham te małe kotki na twoich bokserkach, bardzo seksowne.

Harry potrącił figlarnie Louisa i zaśmiał się.

– Nie mów o tym nikomu. - odparł zakłopotany.

– Zabiorę tą tajemnicę ze sobą do grobu. - odpowiedział.  
–   
– Wkrótce Harry i Louis zapadli w spokojny sen.

-o-

Louis obudził się, podparł na łokciach i rozejrzał. Dostrzegł Harry’ego… Dostrzegł więcej Harry’ego niż się spodziewał. Chłopak stał przed nim kompletnie nagi. Po jego lokach i skórze spływała woda, więc Louis założył, że był pod prysznicem. Nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Uśmiechnął się na widok słodkiego zadka młodszego chłopaka. Nagle Harry odwrócił się i Louis zauważył jego… małe, wysportowane ciało. Harry natychmiast zakrył swoje dolne partie ciała, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

– O o o mój boże, tak bardzo cię przepraszam! - powiedział Louis, starając się pozbierać.

– To ja przepraszam, mam zwyczaj chodzenia nago i chyba zapomniałem, że jesteś tutaj. - Harry złapał ręcznik i owinął go luźno wokół bioder. Czy on próbował zabić Louisa? Przygryzł wargę i próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale Harry domyślił się o co chodziło. - Jesteś taakim zboczeńcem. - zażartował, chwytając ubrania i kierując się w stronę łazienki. Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi.

– To nie moja wina! - krzyknął Louis.

Kilka minut później Harry wyszedł z łazienki, wyglądając niezwykle dobrze.

– Nie przyniosłeś żadnych ubrań czy coś?

Louis potrząsnął głową, czując się jak idiota.

– Nie planowałem zostać tutaj na noc. - przyznał.

Harry pogrzebał w kredensie, starając się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego dla Louisa. W końcu wyciągnął parę spodni i białą koszulkę.

– Możesz wziąć prysznic, ja będę na dole.

Harry opuścił pokój, pozostawiając Louisa samego.

-o-

 

Zszedłszy na dół, Louis zastał Harry’ego siedzącego na kanapie i przerzucającego kanały w telewizji. Chłopak zaczął wstawać, w momencie gdy dostrzegł chłopaka.

– Wiedziałem, że moje ubrania będę na tobie dobrze wyglądały.

– Tak, są idealne. Jestem głodny, musisz mnie nakarmić. - Louis założył ręce na piersi.

– Co powiesz na płatki zbożowe?

Louis i Harry skierowali się w stronę kuchni.

– Mogą być.

Harry wyciągnął dwie miski i nasypał do nich płatków. Wtem rozległ się głośny brzdęk.

– Albo te zabawki w płatkach zrobiły się naprawdę zajebiste, albo to twój telefon. - stwierdził Louis.

– Co kurwa robi mój telefon w pudełku płatków?

Louis zaczął się śmiać z przyjaciela.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

Harry podniósł telefon i przylepił oczy do ekranu.

– Musiałeś się naprawdę martwić, Lou. - stwierdził Harry przeglądając wiadomości od Louisa.

– Nic na to nie poradzę.

Tymczasem Louis i Harry skończyli jeść swoje płatki. Harry ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zostawiając zmieszanego Louisa.

– Harry, dokąd idziemy? - zapytał chłopak, podążając za Harrym w dół chodnika.

– Idziemy zobaczyć się z Liamem.

Louis słyszał wiele pochlebstw o Liamie. Powinien on zdobyć jakąś nagrodę za bycie najmilszym facetem we wszechświecie, serio.

– Dlaczego? - Louis poczuł zazdrość. Był samolubny, chciał mieć Harry’ego tylko dla siebie.

– Nie miałem czasu, żeby się spotkać ze znajomymi, a teraz nadarzyła się świetna okazja. Poza tym poznasz Liama.

Louis pokiwał głową, nie bardzo wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Perspektywa poznania nowych ludzi przerażała go. Oni oceniali, zanim zdążyli poznać człowieka – ta wizja nie podobała mu się. Wkrótce chłopcy dotarli do małej kawiarni, w której na szczęście nie było dużego tłumu.

– Liam! - krzyknął Harry w kierunku chłopaka, mniej więcej w wieku Louisa. Chłopak obserwował jak porywa Liama do dużego uścisku. Oglądając tą scenę, Louis poczuł jak serce ściska mu się z zazdrości. Harry usiadł na krześle, po przeciwnej stronie Liama, a Louis usiadł obok Harry’ego.

– Kto to? - zapytał Liam, wskazując na Louisa.

– To Louis, mój przyjaciel, opowiadałem ci o nim.

Liam prawie zakrztusił się napojem po słowach Harry’ego.

– Więc to o tobie Harry nie może przestać mówić.

Harry syknął na Liama, ale chłopcy tylko zaśmiali się.

– Jedyny i niepowtarzalny. - odparł Louis.

– Harry, Claire dzwoniła do mnie kilka dni temu. - oznajmił nagle Liam, na co Harry uniósł wysoko brwi.

– Dlaczego powinno mnie to zainteresować?

Liam wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć, że jest w mieście i pyta o ciebie.

Bądźmy szczerzy, Louis czuł się pominięty. Nie wiedział kim jest Claire, domyślał się, że jest w jakiś sposób związana z Harrym.

– Opowiedz Louisowi o swoim niesamowitym przyjęciu, które organizujesz. - powiedział Harry próbując zmienić temat. Louis zauważył tą nagłą zmianę tematu, ale to nie powstrzymało Liama w opowiadaniu o najdrobniejszych szczegółach imprezy.

Przez te parę minut, Louis zorientował się, że Liam dużo mówi. Ale to było urocze, wyglądał jak podniecony szczeniak, podskakujący w górę i w dół.

– Będzie dużo gorących dziewczyn, może poznam cię z którąś? - zapytał Liam Louisa. Louis zmarszczył nos na tę myśl. Nie chciał poznać żadnej dziewczyny. Pragnął tylko Harry’ego. Ale jak miał o to poprosić?

– Jasne, dlaczego nie. - Louis nie był zainteresowany, ale z grzeczności nie odmówił. Nie chciał spieprzyć potencjalnej przyjaźni z Liamem.

– Doskonale – powiedział Harry wywracając oczami. Liam i jego gadka… Harry będzie musiał przezwyciężyć pewne uczucia, które coraz bardziej się w nim kumulowały…

Minęła godzina. Chłopcy zadecydowali, że pora zająć się własnymi sprawami. Harry i Louis udali się do domu Harry’ego i rzucili się na sofę. Zaczęli grać w gry wideo, w które Harry nie był mistrzem.

– Serio? Jak mogłeś ponownie wygrać! - Harry rzucił kontrolera na podłogę i spojrzał na Louisa. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Przysięgam, że nigdy wcześniej nie grałem w tą grę. Myślę, że to jeden z moich wielu ukrytych talentów. - zaśmiał się Louis.

Harry zerknął na zegar po drugiej stronie pokoju. Zaskoczyła go godzina.

– Wow, gramy już od siedmiu godzin. Jesteśmy tymi popularnymi nołlajfami. - stwierdził, układając głowę na kolanach Louisa.

– Czas szybko leci, gdy robimy coś ciekawego. - Louis przebiegł palcami po miękkich lokach Harry’ego, uwielbiając to uczucie, które mu zawsze towarzyszyło.

– Moja mama niedługo wróci. - W momencie, gdy słowa padły z ust Harry’ego, w salonie pojawiła się Anne.

– Cześć chłopcy, dobrze się bawiliście?

Harry usiadł szybko.

– Tak. A teraz mamy zamiar udać się do mojego pokoju, prawda Louis? - Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał wymownie na Louisa, więc skinął głową. W momencie, gdy chłopcy opuszczali pokój, Anne poprosiła syna na słówko.

– Poczekaj na mnie na górze. - Louis mruknął tylko „ok” i zniknął na schodach. - O co chodzi, mamo?

– Ja- ja po prostu nie myślałam, że doczekam dnia, kiedy Louis Tomlinson zagości w moim domu.

W głowie Harry’ego zapaliła się żarówka. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą odbył z matką miesiące temu.

– Czekaj, Tomlinson? - Chłopak pamiętał jak matka mówiła mu, że ten chłopak był szalony. Stwierdził jednak, że to nie możliwe, ponieważ znał Louisa i wiedział, że jest on przeciwieństwem kogoś szalonego.

– Tak. Ma się teraz o wiele lepiej. Wygląda na szczęśliwego.

Gdy Louis był smutny, sprawiał Harry’emu przykrość. Niestety chłopak często tak wyglądał; chociaż lepszym określeniem byłoby przygnębiony. Jednak Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie nazywali Louisa szalonym? Wyglądał normalnie i to wystarczyło, aby wyzbyć chłopaka podejrzeń.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i pośpiesznie udał się do swojego pokoju.

– Twoja mama jest jedną z pielęgniarek w Saint Ann. To niezła laska.

Harry usiadł obok Louisa, bliżej niż zwykle.

– Tak, to prawda. - powiedział. Harry zaczął przyglądać się Louisowi. Pomalutku przesuwał się coraz bliżej i bliżej jego twarzy. W pierwszym momencie Louis nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale następnie dotarło do niego co Harry zamierza zrobić. Harry przebiegł palcami po rozczochranych włosach Louisa, przez co Louis miał wrażenie, że się topi. Harry wpatrywał się w niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na usta, które tak bardzo chciał całować. Louis przygryzł wargę z emocji. - Zawsze chciałem tego z tobą spróbować. - wyszeptał. Zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, ich usta spotkały się. Były one miękkie, oboje czuli potrzebę i natarczywość. Harry stracił wszelką kontrolę i bez zastanowienia, przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze Louisa. Louis rozchylił usta i pozwolił Harry’emu zbadać swoje wnętrze językiem. Louis czuł się trochę dziwnie, zważywszy na fakt, że to był jego pierwszy pocałunek z chłopakiem. Harry przygryzł wargę Louisa, na co głośno jęknął w jego usta. Ich wargi poruszały się razem doskonale. Zbyt szybko musieli się od siebie odsunąć, aby złapać oddechy. Harry wstał, zanim posunąłby się za daleko.

– Przepraszam cię za to, ja po prostu…

– Jest w porządku, Harry. - Louis zarumienił się.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy już iść do łóżka. Możesz spać u mnie, a ja się prześpię na podłodze.

Louis był poddenerwowany, dlaczego nie mogli przytulić się na jego łóżku jak ostatniej nocy? Położył się jednak i obserwował jak Harry rozbierał się.

– Wiesz, to łóżko jest całkiem wygodne

Hary uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, wiem. - To nie tak, że chłopak nie chciał spać z Louisem (oczywiście nie chodziło tu o nic seksualnego), ale wiedział, że rzeczy zaczęły wymykać mu się spod kontroli i nie mógł się opanować. W tym momencie myślał tylko o tym, aby zedrzeć z Louisa ubrania i robić z nim wiele innych rzeczy.

– - Dołącz do mnie, proszę - poprosił Louis. Jak Harry mógł mu odmówić, kiedy patrzył na niego wzrokiem szczeniaka? Westchnął, wiedząc, że ta noc nie będzie łatwa.

– W porządku. - Harry położył się obok Louisa, używając całej silnej woli, by zachować pomiędzy nimi odległość. Ale Louis nie był tak wspaniałomyślny. Owinął ramionami Harry’ego, a głowę ułożył na jego gołej piersi.

To uczucie Louisa na jego piersi wystarczyło, aby podniecić chłopaka. Harry zaczął poruszać się, ponieważ miał coraz większy problem, dosłownie.

– Co robisz? - Oddech Louisa połaskotał ucho chłopaka. Przez kręgosłup przeszedł mu dreszcz, a ciało zaczęło się napinać.

– Umm, nic. - odpowiedział wymijająco. Harry przeklinał się za to w myślach. Louis usiadł i spojrzał na chłopaka.

– Wszystko w porządku? - oczywiście, że było w porządku; chłopak był po prostu bardzo podniecony w tej chwili. - Jesteś pewny, bo mogę…

– Kurwa, Lou. Jestem po prostu twardy.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się.

– Przepraszam.

Harry zaśmiał się. To było urocze.

– Przepraszasz mnie, bo przez ciebie zrobiłem się twardy? Nie trzeba, jest w porządku. - Harry wstał i popędził w kierunku łazienki. -Idę naprawić ten problem. Zaczekaj tu, wracam za dziesięć minut.

Louis chichotał w momencie, kiedy Harry zamykał drzwi. Chłopak miał problem przez Louisa, to coś nowego. Nie wiedział, że wpływa na niego w ten sposób. Louis czuł żal, ponieważ mógł przecież jakoś pomóc Harry’emu. Ale później przypomniał sobie, że są przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciółmi, którzy całowali się. Louis chciał o wiele więcej, ale nie wiedział, czy Harry czuł to samo. I to powoli rozrywało Louisa.

Louis nie był gotowy na to, żeby jego świat rozpadł się ponownie. Ale życie lubi płatać figle…

===  
* nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi z tym porównaniem. ale jeśli ktoś wie, będę wdzięczna jak mnie oświeci :*


	8. Rozdział 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

– Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - zapytała Lisa.

– Świetnie – to była prawda. Louis uśmiechnął się, przypominając pocałunek, którym Harry obdarzył go tydzień temu. Od tej pory Louis cały czas myślał o Harrym i jego miękkich ustach przyciśniętych do jego własnych. Lisa kiwnęła głową.

– Miałeś ostatnio bóle głowy?

– Nie.

Lisa zapisała informacje na kartce. 

– Opowiedz mi o swoim dniu.

Przez głowę Louisa przeszła myśl, że to trochę dziwne pytanie, ale postanowił odpowiedzieć. 

– Więc, um, śpię, jem, spędzam czas z Harrym i…

– Kim jest Harry? - zapytała.

– To mój najlepszy przyjaciel. - Louis pominął fakt, że chciał, aby był kimś więcej.

– Spędzasz dużo czasu z tym chłopcem?

Louis skinął głową, potwierdzając. Co prawda, ostatnio widział się z nim tydzień temu, a wcześniej spędzali ze sobą o wiele więcej czasu.

– Tak.

Terapeutka ponownie zapisała coś. 

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był odpowiedni moment, abyś się do kogoś przywiązywał. Nie czujesz się jeszcze do końca dobrze

Louis przerwał. 

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Louis, ludzie wpływają różnie na twoje emocje, co może spowodować nawrót choroby. - starała się wyjaśnić. Widziała, że Louis nie pojmuje, że jego życie ponownie może znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Harry może mnie zranić? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi we frustracji. Ta myśl była śmieszna.

– Nie fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie tak.

– Pozwól, że zgadnę, według ciebie, spotykanie się z Harrym nie jest bezpieczne? - Louis poczuł lekką panikę. Możliwe, że przywiązał się bardziej do chłopaka, niż na początku planował, ale to nie znaczy, że to było niebezpieczne.

– Tak.

Przez usta Louisa wydobył się śmiech, który wstrząsnął jego ciałem. 

– To było zabawne. - oznajmił.

Lisa zmarszczyła nos, załamana niedojrzałością Louisa. 

– Mówiłam poważnie, Louis, to może się źle skończyć.

– Czuję się jak w scenie jakiegoś kiepskiego filmu. - zachichotał jak kompletny kutas. Czasami przestawał myśleć, kiedy Harry’ego nie było w pobliżu. - Więc, proszę, powiedz mi co najgorszego może się wydarzyć? 

 

– Możesz się załamać, a oboje dobrze wiemy co się stanie potem. - oznajmiła, omijając część, w której Louis spróbuje się zabić. Ile razy chłopak się załamywał, tyle razy próbował coś sobie zrobić.

– Harry nigdy by mnie nie zranił, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. - próbował przekonać samego siebie.

– Każda przyjaźń może się rozpaść.

– Nie! Ty nie rozumiesz

– Nie, Louis, to ty nie rozumiesz.

Louis zadecydował, że jest najwyższy czas, by wyjść. Nie chciał wierzyć, że Harry mógłby mu w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić. To po prostu nie możliwe. 

Chłopak czekał na matkę przed budynkiem, w którym odbywały się jego cotygodniowe sesje terapeutyczne. Sprawdził komórkę, mając nadzieję na jakąś wiadomość od Harry’ego. Po raz kolejny się zawiódł, widząc pustą skrzynkę odbiorczą. 

Nie, Harry nie ignorował go. Louis wiedział, że chłopak ma swoje życie. Mógł być zajęty. Ale nie widział go przez tydzień. Postanowił się z nim spotkać. Piekarnia, w której pracował Harry była dość daleko. Zajęło mu trzydzieści pięć minut, aby dojść do celu. Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na duże, szklane okno piekarni. 

Harry rozmawiał z blond dziewczyną, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Oboje śmiali się, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Louis przysiągłby, że zobaczył rumieniec na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy dziewczyna wręczała mu jakąś kartkę. Pożegnali się i wyszła z piekarni, nie zauważając Louisa. Chłopak był ewidentnie zazdrosny. Po ostatnim numerze pamiętał jednak, żeby nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Wmawiał sobie, że dziewczyna może była jego przyjaciółką i dawała mu swój numer telefonu, aby mogli pozostać w kontakcie. Louis zaczerpnął powietrza i wszedł do piekarni, prawie natychmiast zostając zgniecionym przez przytulającego go Harry’ego.

– Cześć, Lou – powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na blat, który oddzielał ich ciała.

– Cześć, Harry, co u ciebie?  
Louis był pod wrażeniem roboczego stroju Harry’ego. Nosił mały kapelusz z logo piekarni, zwykły biały fartuch, na którym były widoczne ślady mąki. 

– W porządku, tęskniłem za tobą! - gdy to powiedział, klienci spojrzeli się dziwnie, ale oboje olali to. Louis był tu i tylko to się liczyło.

– Ja tęskniłem bardziej, kiedy będziesz mieć czas żeby się ze mną zobaczyć? - zapytał z nadzieją, że będzie to wkrótce. Nie lubił długich odstępów czasowych pomiędzy ich spotkaniami.

– Więc – Harry spojrzał na zegarek, zanim ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na Louisa. - Za godzinę kończę zmianę, więc możesz poczekać na mnie, a później pójdziemy do mnie.

Świetnie, będą mieć kilka godzin na migdalenie się. Louis pokiwał głową i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, czekając aż Harry skończy pracę. 

Później, ruszyli do domu Harry’ego, podekscytowani tym, co może się wydarzyć. 

-o-

Harry obezwładnił Louisa, trzymając ręce nad jego głową. Usiadł okrakiem w pasie chłopaka, kąsając jego szyję i powodując tym samym jęki z jego strony. Harry odsunął się, aby zobaczyć starszego chłopaka skręcającego się pod nim. 

– Zdejmij koszulkę – Harry szarpnął koszulkę Louisa – Teraz. - zażądał. Louis posłusznie wykonał polecenie, z łatwością zdejmując górą część garderoby i wkrótce Harry pchnął chłopaka w tył, ponownie dominując nad nim i atakując jego usta szybkim ruchem. Ten pocałunek nie był słodki i miękki, przeciwnie, był twardy i pośpieszny. Ich zęby ocierały się o siebie, nie mieli czasu, aby zadbać o delikatność. Przecież tu nie chodziło o całowanie Louisa. Chodziło o to, by poczuł się dobrze. Harry jest zdeterminowany żeby zrobić to dzisiaj. Zbyt wcześnie musieli się od siebie oderwać, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Palce Harry’ego zaczęły sunąć po pasie Louisa, zatrzymując się na spodniach. Chłopak zauważył nagłą wypukłość w spodniach przyjaciela. Harry pochylił się; jego usta były blisko ucha Louisa, jego gorący oddech łaskotał go. 

– Jesteś dla mnie taki twardy, Lou – na te słowa, Louis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. Pokiwał głową, ponieważ poczuł, jak Harry pociera jego krocze w ruchu kołowym. - Co chcesz mi zrobić, Lou? - zapytał zostawiając mokre pocałunki na karku Louisa.

– Pieprzyć – tchnął, kochając uczucie ręki Harry’ego, pocierającego jego kutasa przez cienki kawałek odzieży. - Ja… ja pragnę żebyś… - zanim Louis zdążył skończyć zdanie, Harry zdarł z niego spodnie wraz z bokserkami i przyglądał się jego penisowi. Niecierpliwił się, więc postanowił zacząć.

– Jesteś tak cholernie gorący, Lou. - powiedział, biorąc do ręki twardego kutasa Louisa i zaczynając poruszać się powoli. Jego oddech zaczął przyśpieszać na kontakt z ręką Harry’ego. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, polizał główkę penisa chłopaka, wirując językiem ponad wrażliwym miejscem. Louis poczuł jak jego penis drży, podparł się na łokciu, chcąc patrzyć na poczynania chłopaka.

– Zamierzam ci obciągnąć. - powiedział, przesuwając językiem, wokół trzonu. - Chcesz tego, prawda? - Spojrzał na Louisa, który pokiwał głową, przygryzając wargę. Nie tracąc czasu, Harry wziął go całego w usta, poruszając rytmicznie głową w górę i w dół. Louis mocno uniósł biodra w górę. Harry jedną ręką przytrzymał je. Chłopak zaczął przyśpieszać, kołysząc głową coraz szybciej i szybciej, penis Louisa uderzał w tylne ścianki gardła Harry’ego.

– Kurwa – Louis nie mógł wytrzymać, złapał chłopaka za loki, trzymając w miejscu. Zaczął unosić biodra, pieprząc gardło Harry’ego. Młodszy chłopak wiedział co robił, podobało mu się to. Posłusznie otwierał usta. Szybko wsunął rękę w swoje spodnie, zawijając palce wokół swojego równie twardego kutasa i zaczął obciągać. - Zaraz dojdę.

Louis, tak samo jak Harry, poczuł ciepło, kumulujące się w dole jego brzucha. Nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej i spuścił się prosto w usta młodszego chłopca. Louis wyciągnął swojego penisa z ust chłopaka, a ten posłusznie zlizał całą spermę. Louis zarumienił się. Harry otarł dłonią usta, spoglądając na niego. 

– Byłeś słodki. - zachichotał. - Moje gardło będzie mnie wkrótce bolało.

Louis poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. 

– Przepraszam, nic na to nie poradzę. - powiedział nieśmiało. Harry położył się obok nagiego Louisa.

– To był twój pierwszy blow job, prawda?

Louis zarumienił się. 

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

Harry szybko cmoknął chłopaka wargi. 

– Nie wytrzymałeś zbyt długo. - zaśmiał się. Louis wywrócił oczami i spojrzał w dół.

– Harry, wciąż ci stoi. 

– Wiem, zaraz to naprawię.

– Nie, ja to zrobię, dobrze? - pomimo iż to było coś nowego dla Louisa, chłopak chciał, żeby Harry poczuł się również dobrze. Nie zrobi tego ustami, ‘praca ręczna’ powinna wystarczyć. Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, Louis ściągnął w dół jego spodnie i bokserki. Louis zacisnął palce na kutasie Harry’ego i zaczął poruszać się powoli. Louis uwielbiał słuchać jęków wydobywających się z chłopaka.

– Jest ci dobrze, Harry? - wyszeptał Louis do ucha Harry’ego.

– Tak. - jęknął chłopak.

– Pomyśl co by było, gdybym cię pieprzył na tym materacu. - powiedział, zaczynając przyśpieszać ruchy ręką. Wyobrażenie nagiego ciała Louisa, pieprzącego go ciężko wystarczyło, by doszedł.

– O kurwa. - jęknął, dochodząc w ręku Louisa.

– Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłem to właściwie. - powiedział Louis, patrząc rozkosznie na Harry’ego. Ten zaśmiał się.

– Jesteś taki uroczy. - stwierdził, podchodząc do Louisa i całując go. - Musimy posprzątać; idziemy się spotkać z Liamem.

Louis poczuł się zdezorientowany. 

– Dlaczego?

Harry zaczął kierować się do łazienki. 

– Impreza urodzinowa Liama, pamiętasz?

Louis wymierzył sobie mentalnego policzka za zapomnienie. 

– Oh, pewnie. - powiedział rozczarowany. Miał nadzieję, że spędzi resztę dnia z Harrym. Ale nie zawsze dostaje się to, czego się chce.

-o-

Godzinę później, Harry i Louis znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Liama. Jego mieszkanie wydawało się ogromne, wcale nie dlatego, że nie było tam teraz mebli. Louis był nieco zazdrosny o Liama. Mieszkał sam, mógł robić wszystko co chciał. A Louis musiał żyć ze swoją rodziną. 

– Napijesz się, Louis? - zapytał Liam.

– Nie, dzięki – Nie pił, bo nie lubił, proste. Liam pokiwał głową, ustawiając piwa na stole.

– W takim razie jak zamierzasz się dobrze bawić? - zapytał.

– Nie wiem, można się dobrze bawić, nie pijąc. - To zdanie wywołało śmiech u Liama.

– Jesteś śmieszny Louis. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie specjalnie przejmując się ocenianiem go przez to, że nie pił. To był jego wybór. Liam zaczął mówić do Harry’ego, który pochylony nad swoim telefonem, pisał sms’y, kompletnie nie słuchając. - Harry, słuchasz mnie? - Harry oderwał wzrok od ekranu komórki i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

– Nie martw się, wiem o czym mówisz. - skłamał. Z powrotem spojrzał na telefon, pisząc wiadomość. Liam westchnął, odchodząc, mruczał pod nosem przekleństwa. Ale Harry tego nie usłyszał.

– Do kogo piszesz? - w umyśle Louisa było to bardziej żądanie niż pytanie. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ktoś jest wścibski. - oznajmił, nadal wpatrując się w telefon.

– Masz zamiar siedzieć w tej komórce wiecznie? - Harry zatrzymał się.

– Właśnie tak mam zamiar zrobić. - Harry wstał z miejsca i wyszedł.

-o-

Harry ignorował Louisa już od godziny. Jak po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło mógł go ignorować? Z każdą sekundą w mieszkaniu pojawiało się coraz więcej i więcej ludzi. Jak dla Louisa, muzyka była zbyt głośna. Widział ludzi pijących piwa i tańczących w rytm muzyki. Sam stał niezgrabnie w kącie i oglądał sceny przed nim. Nie znał nikogo, więc czuł się nieswojo. Louis szukał w tłumie Harry’ego, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Chciał wysłać chłopakowi wiadomość, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Ignorował go, ale dlaczego? 

– Louis! - głos Liama, wyrwał Louisa z zamyślenia. Solenizant podszedł w jego stronę z jakąś dziewczyną.

– Hej – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pomachała.

– To jest Danielle – Danielle była bardzo atrakcyjna, szkoda tylko, że Louis preferował co innego. - Danielle, to jest Louis, opowiadałem ci o nim. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Zostawię was teraz samych. - powiedziawszy to zniknął, zostawiając dziewczynę sam na sam z Louisem. Danielle podniosła czerwony kubek i napiła się.

– Przepraszam cię za Liama, on po prostu bardzo chciał mnie z kimś zostawić. - powiedziała w końcu.

– Jest w porządku, próbował być po prostu miły.

Danielle westchnęła.

– Tak jest miły i całkowicie obojętny.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. 

– Dlaczego tak twierdzisz?

– Liam jest marzeniem każdej dziewczyny. Ale nie umie zrozumieć żadnej aluzji. - powiedziała, po raz kolejny biorąc łyk alkoholu. - sprawia, że dziewczyna chce się zwijać i płakać całą noc.

– Lubisz go, prawda?

Danielle podniosła ręce w obronie. 

-Ups, złapałeś mnie – zażartowała – Szkoda tylko, że Liam nie jest tego świadomy. 

Louis nagle poczuł się źle, świadomy, że ma taką samą sytuację z Harrym. 

– Więc powiedz mu to. - zasugerował chłopak. Danielle zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma gorączkowo.

– O boże, nigdy w życiu, on nie czuje tego samego do mnie.

– Proszę cię. Jesteś naprawdę atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Musiałby być idiotą żeby za tobą nie szaleć.

Danielle zaśmiała się. 

– Dzięki Louis; naprawdę tak myślisz?

– Tak, naprawdę.

Dziewczyna przytuliła go. 

– Dziękuję.

-o-

Wydawać by się mogło, że Louis i Danielle rozmawiali przez kilka godzin o wszystkim i wszystkich. W rzeczywistości był to czas około trzydziestu pięciu minut. Louis poczuł się znudzony. Nie przez dziewczynę, tylko dlatego, że nadal nie widział Harry’ego. Chciał przeprosić ją i iść poszukać chłopaka, jednak był zbyt grzeczny by to zrobić. 

– Więc – Danielle zaczęła okropnie się śmiać z tego co zamierzała powiedzieć. - Liam zaraz będzie biegać nago! - Louis zmusił się do śmiechu, jakby go to bawiło. Danielle była naprawdę miłą i fajną dziewczyna, ale non stop nawijała o Liamie. Louis musiał coś wymyślić zanim ta zagłębiłaby się w kolejną opowieść.

– Muszę lecieć do łazienki. - Louis wiedział, że to okropny sposób na pozbycie się kogoś, ale Danielle chyba niczego nie zauważyła.

– W porządku, miło się z tobą rozmawiało.

– Nawzajem – powiedziawszy to, Louis udał się na poszukiwania Harry’ego. Niektórzy ludzie wpadali na niego, mrucząc przepraszam, inni ignorowali to. Wkrótce, Louis dostrzegł Liama, rozmawiającego z jakąś dziewczyną, zaczął przebijać się do niego.

– Cześć Liam.

Liam zawiesił rękę na ramieniu Louisa i zaczął się głośno śmiać. 

– Ten facet tutaj, - Liam użył wolnej ręki do gestykulacji – jest cholernie zabawny! - Louis skrzywił się na zapach alkoholu wydobywający się z usta Liama. Oczywiście, był pijany.

– Tak, jestem do dupy, wiesz może gdzie…

– Oh, weź się zamknij, ta śliczna panienka tutaj ma na imię Kate. - Kate uśmiechnęła się. Louis zaczął podejrzewać, że Liam koniecznie chciał go wyswatać.

– Hej – Louis przywitał się, i ponownie zwrócił się do Liama. - Widziałeś Harry’ego?

Liam pokiwał głową. 

– Nie widziałem go całą noc, stary.

W tym momencie Louis przestał wierzyć, że uda mu się znaleźć chłopaka. Rozczarowany i zdenerwowany, zrzucił z siebie rękę Liama. 

– W porządku, dzięki. - powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się na pięcie i postanowił nadal szukać Harry’ego. Przed jakimiś drzwiami, usłyszał dziewczynę krzyczącą imię chłopaka. Na początku pomyślał, że dziewczyna brzmiała tak, jakby była mordowana, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Louis stanął przed drzwiami, bojąc się widoku za nimi. Może to nie chodziło o Harry, którego szuka. Może to po prostu inna osoba o tym samym imieniu. Ale głęboko w środku wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Szybkim ruchem przekręcił gałkę drzwi i zobaczył nagiego Harry’ego, pieprzącego jakąś dziewczynę na łóżku. Harry spojrzał na chłopaka i nagle zatrzymał się. Louis poczuł zbierające się łzy.

– Ja prze-przepraszam. - wydukał i odszedł szybko, chcąc zostawić to coś za sobą. Odpychał ludzi wychodząc z mieszkania i ścierał gorące łzy.

To nie powinno aż tak go zaboleć. Nie byli razem. Harry mógł robić co chciał i z kim chciał. Ale to tak go bolało. Louis myślał, że on i Harry byli wyjątkowi. Ale potem dotarło do niego, że byli przecież tylko przyjaciółmi. Pieprzonymi przyjaciółmi, którzy flirtowali, dotykali się, całowali, a nawet wykonali blow jobs i hand jobs*. To nic dla niego nie znaczyło? W umyśle Louisa byli już razem, ale Harry myślał inaczej. 

Louis poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu, jego ciało całe się trzęsło, a umysł był pełen myśli. Louis czuł, że tracił kontrolę. A przez kogo? Przez chłopaka z kręconymi włosami, który doprowadził go do ruiny. Był idiotą, bo pozwolił, aby Harry miał na niego tak duży wpływ. Każdy normalny człowiek dostawał to na co zapracował. Ale Louis musiał pamiętać, że nie był normalny. Był zupełnie kimś innym. Louis miał zjebane problemy, popieprzony umysł. Został sklasyfikowany jako osoba chora umysłowo. Może Lisa miała racje. Harry nie zranił go fizycznie lecz psychicznie. Młodszy chłopak spieprzył i Louis wkrótce zapłaci za to. 

-o-

To, że Louis go podejrzał, nie oznaczało, że kurwa przestanie dla jego komfortu. Tak, brzmiał jak chuj, ale nie dbał o to. Jednak czuł się źle względem starszego chłopaka. Zaczął się martwić po wysłaniu licznych wiadomości, mniej więcej o treści: „Gdzie jesteś?”, „Wszystko w porządku?”, ponieważ Louis na żadną z nich nie odpisał. 

– Liam, wiesz gdzie jest Louis? - Impreza się skończyła, ludzie wychodzili, a solenizant zbierał walające się po całym domu czerwone kubki.

– Nie, ale szukał cię wcześniej. - Harry spojrzał w dół i przygryzł wargę. - Dlaczego?

– Przyłapał mnie na pieprzeniu się z Claire i…

Liam roześmiał się. 

– Pieprzyłeś swoją byłą?

Harry westchnął, poprawiając loki. Nie planował się już nigdy więcej z nią widzieć. Ale rzeczy się zmieniają, kiedy hormony buzują. 

– Mhm.

– A Louis wyszedł i teraz cię ignoruje?

Harry pokiwał głową, potwierdzając.

– Harry, jesteś takim idiotą.

– Co? Niby dlaczego?

Liam zadrwił, z zaskoczenia przyjaciela. 

– To oczywiste, że go to trochę zabolało.

Nagle Harry załapał, skrzywdził Louisa. 

– Ale ja nie zrobiłem nic złego!

– Koleś, nie jestem głupi. Doskonale wiem, że Louis cię lubi i…

– Mogę pieprzyć kogo chcę! Ja i Lou jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. - Harry próbował przekonać również siebie samego.

– W takim razie rób tak dalej. Jestem pewien, że Louis będzie się czuł z tym w porządku. - powiedział z sarkazmem Liam.

Harry wiedział, że chłopak w jakiś sposób miał racje, ale przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Smutne, ponieważ nie czuł się z tym w ogóle źle. Ale głęboko w głowie wiedział, że jest idiotą, który spieprzył ich wielki czas.  
===  
* nie tłumaczyłam tego, po angielsku lepiej brzmi.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Ostatni raz Louis widział Harry’ego jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Ignorował z własnych egoistycznych pobudek nie tylko chłopaka, ale także wszystkich dokoła. Ignorował każdy telefon i wiadomość. Zignorował nawet własną matkę, która przyszła pod drzwi jego pokoju, aby powiedzieć mu, że ma gościa. Jego umysł ścigał się z myślami. Był ewidentnie zły na Harry’ego. Nie tylko zły, ale także zraniony i przede wszystkim zazdrosny. 

Cała ta sytuacja mogła spowodować nawrót depresji. Czuł się żałośnie, leżąc leniwie w swoim pokoju przez dwa tygodnie, czując się smutno i samotnie, a wszystko to przez chłopaka z kręconymi włosami. Myśl, że Harry’emu przestało zależeć, powodowała bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Nie czuł on on tego samego co Louis. Sam nie umiał dokładnie określić swoich uczuć, wiedział, że lubi chłopaka bardziej niż zwykłego przyjaciela. Louis usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a następnie głos jego matki.

– Ciągle tu siedzisz, kochanie? - Louis podciągnął kołdrę na całe ciało, ukrywając twarz w proteście i nie odpowiadając na pytanie matki. Chwilę później kobieta otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju, westchnęła. - Oh, Louis. - Podeszła do łóżka chłopaka, usiadła na skraju i spojrzała na ukrytą twarz syna pod kołdrą. Louis nie czuł się na siłach, by rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Teraz i nigdy jeśli było to możliwe. Chciał tylko użalać się nad sobą i próbować zapomnieć o istnieniu Harry’ego. - Louis. - potrząsnęła delikatnie jego ciałem z nadzieją na jakąś reakcje. Louis w końcu jęknął w odpowiedzi. 

– Co? - warknął. Nie chciał zabrzmieć tak ostro, ale nie mógł już nic na to poradzić.

– Siedzisz w tym…

– … pokoju od dwóch tygodni, tak, powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem. - przerwał gwałtownie. Już sobie wyobrażał te długie, nudne, pozbawione sensu monologi na temat życia Louisa i jego antyspołeczności. Już doświadczył tego wcześniej.

– Stało się coś złego? - Louis nigdy nie powiedział matce, co było nie tak. Chłopak nigdy nie ukrywał swoich emocji. Więc kiedy jego rodzina zorientowała się, że spędza w swoim pokoju cały czas, wiedziała, że coś jest nie w porządku. Byli jednak dalecy od domyślenia się prawdy. Louis westchnął, ciągnąc kołdrę w dół, aby pokazać twarz, ponieważ wiedział, że jego matka martwiła się. Chłopak znał to jej spojrzenie; widział je wiele razy wcześniej, oznaczało, że matka myśli zawsze o jednej, zawsze tej samej rzeczy.

– Nic się nie stało. -skłamał. Matka nie naciskała, dałaby wiarę każdemu kłamstwu syna. To było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chłopak próbował zranić się wiele razy w przeszłości.

– Jesteś pewny? Nie wychodziłeś ostatnio z Harrym. To dlatego tak się zachowujesz? To przez niego? - pytała pełna wątpliwości. To już nie było tak dalekie od prawdy.

– Mamo, - jęknął Louis. Nie lubił jak jego matka zadawała pytania. Zwłaszcza, jak wspominała w nich imię Harry’ego. - po prostu czuję się chory. Myślę, że mam katar. - Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Louis zaczął udawać kaszel, chociaż to była raczej żałosna próba. W końcu instynkt macierzyński zwyciężył, Jay położyła rękę na czole Louisa, aby sprawdzić czy syn nie ma czasem gorączki. Cofnęła rękę z uśmiechem.

– Jesteś dobrym kłamcą, niezła próba. - Louis przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że przegrał. - Teraz powiesz mi co się stało? - zapytała ponownie. Louis usiadł naprzeciw matki.

– Myślałem, że za to płacisz mojej terapeutce. Za zadawanie pytań. - stwierdził z sarkazmem.

– Jestem twoją mamą, muszę zadawać pytania. - stwierdziła rzecz oczywistą.

– Możesz mnie zostawić samego, nie chcę teraz rozmawiać. - wykipiał. Kobieta westchnęła w porażce, kierując się w kierunku drzwi.

– Jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać, jestem tu. Wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że naprawdę nie dzieje się nic złego. - Powiedziawszy to, wyszła z pokoju zostawiając Louisa samego.

– Ale to jest naprawdę złe. - powiedział do siebie. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, jakby miało stać się coś złego. Nie miał kto go wysłuchać, a już na pewno nie jego przyjaciel Harry.

-o-

Louis po raz kolejny siedział w gabinecie Lisy na codwutygodniowych sesjach. Nigdy nie dał sobie na nich pomóc, ponieważ nie mówił prawdy o swoich uczuciach. 

– Nie powinnam tego mówić pacjentom, ale Louis, wyglądasz okropnie. - To była prawda. Louis miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami przez brak snu. Bezsenność była spowodowana myśleniem o Harrym. Włosy miał potargane, wyglądał jak jedna wielka kupa nieszczęścia. Wzruszył ramionami chichocząc delikatnie.

– Dzięki. - chciał powiedzieć to samo o niej, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl, nie chcąc zranić uczuć biednej terapeutki.

– Więc, - Lisa wzięła do ręki notes i pióro. - Jak twój tydzień? - Louis siedział zrezygnowany. Chciał stąd wyjść. Z jednej strony nie chciał już dusić w sobie wszystkich emocji, ale kiedy on powiedział otwarcie o swoich uczuciach? Zamiast tego, postanowił zmienić temat. 

– Co piszesz o mnie w tym zeszycie?

– Robię notatki z tego co mi powiedziałeś. To jest tak jakby twoja ocena. - wyjaśniła. - Teraz, odpowiedz mi na pytanie.

– Mój tydzień? Tak. Strzelanie tęczą z tyłka było chyba najważniejszym wydarzeniem tego tygodnia. Chcesz wiedzieć więcej?  
Lisa westchnęła, jeszcze nigdy nie udało się jej wyciągnąć solidnej odpowiedzi z Louisa. 

– Nie Louis, nie chcę.

Chłopak zaśmiał się. 

– Szybko się poddajesz, zupełnie jak wszyscy inni.

– Powiedz mi, o czym teraz myślisz? - zapytała, ignorując poprzedni komentarz Louisa. Louis odpowiedział na pytanie bez zastanowienia.

– Zastanawiam się co bym czuł, gdybym został przygnieciony przez samochód. - ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła samego Louisa. Nie myślał nigdy o tym, nie wiedział więc dlaczego to powiedział. Oczy Lisy rozszerzyły się, ewidentnie martwiła się o chłopaka.

– Dlaczego o tym myślisz?

– To głupie, - Louis podniósł ręce w obronie – ale to nie oznacza, że mam zamiar wpaść pod samochód. - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

– Myślenie o odnoszeniu obrażeń ciała nie jest wcale głupie, Louis.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się wstając. 

– Czas się skończył. - wskazał w kierunku zegara – Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie. - Louis obrócił się, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale głos Lisy zatrzymał go.

– Poczekaj! - kobieta podeszła do niego i podała jakąś kartkę. - Nie wahaj się dzwonić. - Jego słowa naprawdę musiały przestraszyć Lisę. Schował kartkę do kieszeni, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie miał skłonności samobójczych, pomyślał. Ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie wiadomo co się może zdarzyć.

-o-

Louis poczuł wibrowanie komórki w kieszeni. Zamierzał zignorować telefon, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Patrzył przez chwilę na nieznany numer, po czym odebrał połączenie. 

– Halo? - Louis usłyszał śmiech w tle, aż w końcu nie-znajomy głos kobiecy zaczął mówić.

– Louis, czy to ty? - chłopak próbował skojarzyć twarz z głosem, który z pewnością słyszał już wcześniej.

– Tak, to ja. Kto mówi? - zapytał.

– Danielle, - Danielle zaczęła chichotać i mówić do kogoś, aby przestał i się zamknął. - dziewczyna z imprezy u Liama, dwa tygodnie temu, pamiętasz? - Ach, jak Louis mógłby zapomnieć?

– Danielle! Co słychać? - Louis ucieszył się, bo rozmawiał z kimś po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni.

– W porządku, zastanawiam się, czy zjadłbyś ze mną lunch w tej małej kawiarni, niedaleko domu Liama. - Louis zawahał się przez chwilę.

– Pewnie, czemu nie.

Danielle zapiszczała radośnie podniecona, to było zbyt dużo radosnego podniecenia jak na rozmowę przez telefon. 

– Napiszę ci w którym kierunku powinieneś iść, aby dojść za dwadzieścia minut.

Chwilę później połączenie zostało przerwane. Louis cieszył się na to spotkanie. Może Danielle będzie umiała poprawić mu nastrój? Po raz drugi chłopak nie poczekał na matkę, która miała go odebrać, ale nie przejął się nią. 

-o-

– Louis! - gdy wszedł do małej kawiarni, od razu przywitał go uścisk Danielle. Louis potknął się trochę zaskoczony, dziewczyna dziwnie na niego działała. Może wszystkie działały w ten sposób? Oderwali się od siebie i Louis zauważył wielki uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny.

– Umm, cześć Danielle. - Danielle złapała ramię Louisa, ciągnąc go w głąb kawiarni.

– Chcę ci coś pokazać! - rozpłynęła się. Zaprowadziła chłopaka na tył pomieszczenia, z dala od innych. Oczy Louisa zatrzymały się na znajomej twarzy, zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu.

– To mi chciałaś pokazać? - Danielle usiadła obok chłopaka, splatając jego palce ze swoimi.

– Wybacz stary, ale to jest dla niej to jest coś ważnego. - Liam zaśmiał się. Louis posłał im obojgu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

– Jestem zmieszany. - przyznał. Danielle wywróciła oczami.

– Po prostu chciałam, abyś wiedział, że Liam i ja jesteśmy wreszcie razem! - oznajmiła, całując Liama przy okazji. Louis skulił się na ten widok. Nie musiał tego widzieć. Nie był w nastroju do oglądania szczęśliwie zakochanych par. W tej chwili Louis zaczął nienawidzić wszystkich par i ich szczęścia. - posłuchałam twojej rady i zapytałam go. - powiedziała dumne. Chłopak zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Danielle, to cudownie! Cieszę się razem z wami!

– Dziękujemy. Nie widziałam cię od czasu przyjęcia, martwiłam się o ciebie. Zawsze trzymałeś się z Harrym, a teraz musiałam zadzwonić, by się z tobą skontaktować. - Louis skulił się po wypowiedzeniu imienia Harry’ego, a Liam zdawał się to zauważyć.

– Um, - Louis zachichotał sucho, próbując znaleźć jakieś usprawiedliwienie, dlaczego nie pokazywał się przez dwa tygodnie. - Byłem zajęty sprawami rodzinnymi. - Louis przeklął się w myślach za słabą wymówkę.

– Oh, znam to. - Przynajmniej Danielle dała się nabrać na to kłamstwo. Po nawiązaniu do jego tematu, musiał zapytać.

– A co u Harry’ego? - wydukał. W tej chwili poczuł realną potrzebę, by dowiedzieć się co u chłopaka. 

– W porządku. Aktualnie spotyka się z Claire, wiesz, jego byłą – zanim zdążyła dokończyć, Liam przerwał jej, ponieważ Louis nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. Oczywiście Danielle nie znała uczuć Louisa do Harry’ego. Ale Liam zdawał się domyślać, dlatego zatrzymał swoją dziewczynę.

– Oh – Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Więc Harry spędzał czas z Claire zamiast sprawdzić co u swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Myśl, że chłopak przestał się nim przejmować była okrutna. Prawdopodobnie zapomniał o Louisie, podczas zabaw z jego byłą.

– Wszystko w porządku, Louis? - zapytała Danielle. Nie, nie było w porządku. Odległość i brak uwagi ze strony Harry’ego rozrywała Louisa, nie wiedział dlaczego to tak boli.

– Tak, świetnie. A teraz wybaczcie, - Louis podniósł się z siedzenia – ale muszę gdzieś iść. - Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł z kawiarni.

-o-

Louis siedział na podłodze swojego pokoju z kolanami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i ramionami szczelnie owiniętymi wokół siebie. Miał nagły atak paniki. Działo się tak zawsze, gdy dużo się wydarzyło. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy, czuł ucisk w piersi. Bał się. Bał się, ponieważ był to początek załamania nerwowego. Był przerażony, bo wiedział do czego był wtedy zdolny. Po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy Louis wypowiada jego imię. Potrzebuje przyjaciela. 

– Niall, proszę, potrzebuję cię. - błagał. Od dwóch tygodni nie brał swoich leków. Wiedział, że ścierpi konsekwencje dla niego. Niall będzie wściekły, na myśl o tym Louis zaczął mocniej płakać. Wołał Nialla w kółko i w kółko, ale nic się nie działo.

– Tęskniłeś? - Louis usłyszał głos za nim. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Nialla. Louis starał się uspokoić i pokonać atak paniki. - Jezu, Louis, uspokój się kurwa. - Niall pochylił się i złapał Louisa za ręce. Chłopak kiwnął głową, zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć od dziesięciu do tyłu, łapiąc oddech.

– Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Niall. - Louis otworzył oczy, by widzieć reakcje przyjaciela. Ten uśmiechnął się.

– Mówiłem ci, że tak się stanie. Spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz jak gówno.

Louis uspokajał się, słuchając słów Nialla.

– Ale, - zaskrzeczał – ja nie rozumiem. Harry nawet o tobie nie wie! - krzyknął z frustracją. Niall zaśmiał się.

– Czy to ważne? Zostawił cię dla dziewczyny. Jesteś bezwartościowy. On nigdy o ciebie nie dbał. - słowa Nialla bardzo zraniły Louisa. Zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że może faktycznie jest do niczego, a Harry tak naprawdę nigdy o niego nie dbał. Ale dlaczego jego serce mówiło coś innego?

– Obchodzę go. - odparł.

– W takim razie dlaczego go tutaj nie ma? - zauważył Niall.

– Ponieważ ignorowałem go od dwóch tygodni i-

– To wszystko bzdury kolego! Prawdziwy przyjaciel walczyłby o twoją uwagę. - Louis był zły, Niall miał racje. Niall zawsze miał racje. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni Louis chciał napisać do Harry’ego. Będzie oczekiwać szybkiej odpowiedzi, bo przecież to był Harry, on zawsze odpisywał bez względu na wszystko. Wystukał wiadomość i patrzył na imię Harry’ego w telefonie, a wtedy zaczął się bać. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zwykła wiadomość tekstowa będzie posiadała jego los. Innymi słowy, teraz w rękach Harry’ego znajdowało się życie Louisa. Louis zdecydował, że poczeka na odpowiedź, która oznaczałaby, że chłopak po tym wszystkim chce z nim rozmawiać.

Ale sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, a minuty zamieniały się w życie. Louis zaczął się niecierpliwić. Łzy płynęły coraz mocniej w dół jego twarzy. Harry nie odpisał. I myśl, że chłopak właśnie machnął ręką na ich przyjaźń, pozwoliła podjąć Louisowi ostateczną decyzję. Rzucił telefonem o ścianę, tak, że złamał się wpół. Chciał być zły na Harry’ego, ale nie mógł. Był wściekły tylko na samego siebie. 

Rozpoczął poszukiwania swojego starego dziennika, który zawierał jego wewnętrzne myśli, wesołe wspomnienia, smutne wspomnienia i wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy obchodził jeszcze Harry’ego. Znalazłszy dziennik, zaczął kartkować strony, by znaleźć pustą, na której mógłby wszystko zakończyć. Wszystkie strony były wypełnione słowami, mniej lub bardziej ważnymi. Louis miał wiele pomysłów dotyczących jego ostatniego wpisu. Poczuł dreszcz w kręgosłupie na myśl, że to faktycznie będą jego ostatnie zdania. Wziąwszy pióro do rąk, zaczął pisać. To będzie dość proste. Louis w długim akapicie opisał swoje uczucie i to, ile bólu musiał znieść w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Na koniec zostało mu do napisania sześć szczególnych słów. Biorąc oddech, drobnym drukiem napisał: 

Bardzo cię przepraszam Harry, kocham cię. 

Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy odczytywał te słowa. Nie myślał o tym wiele do tej pory. Kochał Harry’ego; kochał Harry’ego tak mocno, że jego serce było gotowe wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Teraz dotarło do niego, że to głupie wyznawać miłość w dzienniku, ponieważ Harry najprawdopodobniej nigdy tego nie przeczyta. Ale to może i nawet lepiej, ponieważ to była szalona miłość.

Louis wiedział, że niebezpiecznie byłoby pokochać kogoś chorego psychicznie. To nie byłoby dobre. Wierzcie lub nie, ale miłość może robić różne dziwne rzeczy z człowiekiem, Louisa doprowadziła na sam dół. Zamknął dziennik, odrzucił na łóżko i skierował się do łazienki. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było spojrzenie w lustro. Oczy miał czerwone i podpuchnięte, policzki mokre, a z oczy spływały mu gorące łzy. Jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, wyglądał okropnie. W odbiciu spostrzegł Nialla, uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby przejechał po nim pociąg. Złapał się za głowę, a palce wplótł we włosy.

Jego głowę wypełnił głos. To nie był jeden głos, cały ich chór zaczął mówić naraz. Jedne poniżały Louisa, natomiast drugie namawiały do samobójstwa. Jeden z nich, chłopak rozpoznał. Niall śpiewał: „zrób to, zrób to, zrób to, zrób to teraz!”. Louis nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść. 

Sięgnął trzęsącą się dłonią w stronę apteczki nad zlewem. Jego oczy skanowały treść ulotek wszystkich leków, które znalazł. Zauważył, że kilka buteleczek nie było podpisanych. Zaśmiał się z matki, która nie umiała posprzątać apteczki. Louis wybrał jedną fiolkę i odkręcił. 

Jego ciało trzęsło się gwałtownie, prawdopodobnie był w szoku. Patrzył na tabletki starając się trzeźwo myśleć. Ale nie mógł. One nie pozwoliły mu na to. Chciał wierzyć, że nie robił tego z powodu Harry’ego, nie, to byłoby egoistyczne. Nie chciał, aby chłopak pomyślał, że to przez niego. Louis robił to, ponieważ był chory. Umysłowo chory. 

Głęboko w środku Louis wiedział, że Harry był tego częścią; obdarzył go przecież jego szaloną miłością. Zaczął połykać po kolei wszystkie wyciągnięte tabletki. Gdy zobaczył prawie pustą butelkę, upadł na podłogę i podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej. 

– Kocham cię, Harry. - szepnął, po czym poczuł jak jego ciało drętwieje i nie mógł już mówić. W tej chwili jego ciało stało się wiotkie, a głosy ucichły. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Louis poczuł spokój i uśmiechnął się. Był szczęśliwy.

Ostatnim obrazem, który zobaczył, była piękna twarz Harry’ego. 

-o-

Harry siedział rozwalony na kanapie z Claire z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie chciał spędzać z nią całego wolnego czasu, ale nie miał wyboru. Często myślał o Louisie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nigdy nie sprawdził czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Prawda była taka, że gdyby to zrobił, nie zniósłby bólu wymalowanego na jego twarzy. To złamałoby jego serce. Harry poczuł wibracje kieszeni, chciał zignorować telefon tak, jak robił to od dwóch tygodni, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i odebrał nie patrząc na numer dzwoniącego. 

– Halo? - zaczął. Usłyszał tłumiony krzyk i ciężki oddech.

– Harry? - osoba brzmiała na młodą dziewczynę, mniej więcej w jego wieku.

– Tak? - Harry gwałtownie usiadł, odpychając Claire, która wylądowała na podłodze.

– Co jest kurwa! - krzyknęła. Harry uciszył ją jednym machnięciem ręki.

– Harry… ja… o boże. - dziewczyna zapłakała bardziej, chłopak zaczął się martwić.

– Co się stało? Kto mówi? - zapytał.

– Harry. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałam, że muszę zadzwonić. Louis. On-

Po powiedzeniu imienia Louisa, serce Harry’ego zostało złamane. 

– Co się stało? - Próbował zachować spokój i myśleć pozytywnie. Cholera.

– Louis popełnił samobójstwo.

W tej chwili świat Harry’ego gwałtownie się zatrzymał. 

Louis Tomlinson nie żył.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

– Co? - wyszeptał Harry z niedowierzaniem. Jego oddech stał się ciężki, a w gardle tworzyła się wielka gula. Stopy przykleiły mu się do podłogi, jakby był sparaliżowany.

– Cóż, znaczy się próbował, ale-

– Wszystko z nim w porządku, czy nie? - wrzasnął Harry. Nie chciał krzyknąć, ale czuł się zdesperowany. Musiał wiedzieć, czy Louis był bezpieczny i czy żył.

– Oczywiście, że nie jest w porządku. W tej chwili przebywa w szpitalu. - Harry natychmiast zakończył połączenie, wybiegł z domu, aby znaleźć się w swoim aucie. Zanim zdążył odjechać, usłyszał przykry głos, krzyczący jego imię.

– Harry, gdzie ty jedziesz? - krzyknęła Claire w kierunku samochodu.

– Claire, śpieszę się, to nie jest właściwy moment, by zadawać pytania. - Nie miał czasu słuchać dziewczyny, miał teraz ważniejsze zmartwienia. Harry zapalił samochód i pognał w dół drogi do najbliższego szpitala.

Spojrzał w lusterko i zobaczył, że Claire ma pewnego rodzaju napad, co nie zmartwiło go wcale. Myśli o Louisie zaprzątały jego głowę. Jego kostki zbielały, gdy zacisnął ręce mocniej na kierownicy. Chciał płakać, chciał krzyczeć, ile sił w płucach. Dlaczego Louis zrobił coś tak niebezpiecznego i lekkomyślnego? Harry zastanawiał się. Obraz chłopaka, próbującego popełnić samobójstwo był okropny. Harry był jednocześnie zły i załamany. Sam nie wiedział co czuje. Czuł się zdradzony przez Louisa, był dla niego okropnym przyjacielem. 

– Dlaczego, Louis? - wyszeptał Harry, czując łzy pod powiekami. Cóż, domysły chłopaka były dalekie od prawdy, dlaczego przyjaciel zrobił coś takiego. - Kurwa, Louis, dlaczego! - zawył. W końcu, Harry wjechał na szpitalny parking. Gorące łzy płynęły po jego twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy przywoływał w myślach twarz Louisa.

– Pozbieraj się, Harry! - chłopak starł łzy, próbując się opanować. Jego umysł krzyczał: „Idź zobaczyć się z Louisem”, ale ciało nie pozwalało wykonać żadnego ruchu. Młodszy chłopiec bał się. Był przerażony faktem spotkania Louisa. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób ten próbował popełnić samobójstwo, to przerażało go najbardziej. Kilka chwil później Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że musi tam być dla swojego przyjaciela, natychmiast.

-o-

– Um, przepraszam – Harry próbował przyciągnąć uwagę pielęgniarki przy recepcji. Kobieta rozmawiała przez telefon, machając do niego palcem, jakby chciała powiedzieć: poczekaj chwilkę. Harry starał się czekać cierpliwie, czekając, aż pielęgniarka skończy rozmowę, ale nie umiał być cierpliwy. Jak na zawołanie, skończyła rozmawiać i zwróciła się w stronę Harry’ego. - Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Louisem Tomlinsonem. - tchnął. To była udana próba wypowiedzenia nazwiska przyjaciela bez dostania napadu histerii.

– Jesteś członkiem rodziny?

– Nie, ale muszę się z nim zobaczyć, błagam. - Harry praktycznie żebrał. Pielęgniarka przed nim, potrząsnęła bezlitośnie głową.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę przestrzegać…

– Mam to gdzieś! Proszę mi powiedzieć, w którym jest pokoju. - krzyknął Harry, przez co kilkoro ludzi spojrzało się na niego krzywo.

– Niech pan nie krzyczy!

Harry wywrócił oczami, zdenerwowany. 

– Posłuchaj, uh – przerwał, aby spojrzeć na jej identyfikator. - Marcie, to jest naprawdę ważne, zrozum, po prostu podaj mi ten pieprzony numer pokoju i będziemy mogli zapomnieć o całej sprawie. - Pielęgniarka była całkowicie zszokowana tonem głosu Harry’ego.

– Uspokój się. Harry, tak? - Harry natychmiast odwrócił się słysząc znajomy głos, zobaczył młodą dziewczynę stojącą przed nim.

– Skąd znasz moje imię? - chłopak zmarszczył swoje czoło w zmieszaniu.

– Louis ciągle o tobie nawija, i wyprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, skąd wiem jak wyglądasz, pokazał mi twoje zdjęcia. - oznajmiła – Jestem Lottie, to ja to ciebie zadzwoniłam. - Dziewczyna odwróciła się, odchodząc, a Harry udał się za nią. Krępująca cisza między nimi, zabijała go. Chciał zapytać o Louisa, upewnić się czy wszystko jest w porządku.

– Więc, - zaczął. Starał się być silny przed Lottie, ale Louis był jego słabym punktem. - C-co z nim? - wyjąkał Harry, całkowicie przestraszony. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku i spojrzała na niego z martwym wyrazem twarzy.

– To pytanie retoryczne?

Harry przeklął w myślach. 

– Przepraszam. - zadrwił.

– Harry, nie powinieneś tutaj być. Zadzwoniłam do ciebie, ponieważ Louis cię lubi, ale nie wiem czy chce się z tobą widzieć.

Te słowa zamąciły mu w głowie. Dlaczego miałoby go tu nie być? Miał prawo zobaczyć się ze swoim przyjacielem, szczególnie w takich okolicznościach. 

– Niby dlaczego miałbym tu nie przyjeżdżać?

– Ponieważ moja mama zwyzywa cię, jeśli się pokażesz. - dziewczyna ostrzegła. Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, przerwano mu.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała matka Louisa, która zmaterializowała się u jego boku.

– Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Louisem. - Czy to nie było oczywiste? Jay, skrzyżowała ramiona i zachichotała nieznacznie.

– Nie zobaczysz się z nim.

Harry udzielił jej zdezorientowanego spojrzenia. 

– Słucham?

– Już nigdy nie zobaczysz mojego syna, teraz proszę, chcę, abyś wyszedł. - wydukała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Myśl, że miałby więcej nie zobaczyć Louisa, powodowała pojawienie się gorzkich łez pod powiekami. Ale teraz Harry był sfrustrowany, a ponadto zirytowany i zagniewany, czuł jakby przedzierała się przez niego błyskawica. Chciał tylko zobaczyć ponownie Louisa, wziąć go w ramiona i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zamierzał być przy jego boku, choćby nie wiem co. A teraz Jay stała przed nim, próbując mu odebrać nadzieję i zostawiając go jedynie ze łzami. Potrzebował Louisa, a Louis potrzebował jego.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić! Louis jest dorosły i sam może podjąć decyzję. - płakał. Jay pokręciła głową.

– Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Jesteś jednym z powodów, przez które mój syn chciał popełnić samobójstwo! - Powiedziawszy to, odeszła. Harry nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Delikatnie mówiąc, był wstrząśnięty. Słowa Jay w kółko krążyły mu w głowie. Czuł się fatalnie, wiedząc, że miał udział w próbie samobójczej Louisa. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co zrobił źle, co doprowadziło przyjaciela do takiego stanu.

– Harry – Lottie szturchnęła lekko Harry’ego, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę. Chłopak w końcu wyrwał się ze swoich myśli i spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Myślę, że powinieneś to przeczytać. To wyjaśni ci dużo. - podała mu stary, obszarpany dziennik, na którym zobaczył na okładce imię Louisa, napisane tłustym drukiem. To przeraziło Harry’ego. Właśnie trzymał w dłoniach jego pamiętnik! Zawarte tam były jego wewnętrzne przemyślenia, uczucia, to wystraszyło go. Czy był gotowy, aby w końcu zobaczyć, co się dzieje w umyśle Louisa? Czuł się jak przestępca; naruszy czyjąś prywatność. Ale przecież to Louis, pomyślał Harry. Jak źle może być?

Oh, może być bardzo źle. 

 

-o-

Harry usiadł w poczekalni, daleko od ludzi, aby w ciszy zagłębić się w treść dziennika Louisa. Każda strona była przepełniona myślami, tajemnicami, wspomnieniami. Niektóre słowa były pozytywne, a niektóre negatywne. Te drugie łamały serce Harry’ego. Chłopak zauważył, że jego imię przewijało się niezliczoną ilość razy, co bardzo go ucieszyło. 

Ostatnia strona różniła się od innych. Znajdowało się tam kilka prostych słów. Harry czytał je w kółko i w kółko próbując zrozumieć ich sens. Louis go kochał? Jak to jest możliwe? Dlaczego przyznał się do tego w dzienniku? Dlaczego przepraszał za swoją miłość? Jego najlepszy przyjaciel kochał go, do Harry’ego docierało, ile bólu musiał zadać Louisowi swoim zachowaniem. 

– Zgaduję, że przeczytałeś wszystko. - powiedziała Lottie, siadając obok Harry’ego. Chłopak pokiwał głową, zamknął dziennik i chwycił go mocno, jakby to była najcenniejsza rzecz na świecie.

– Nie wiedziałem… - mruknął. Gdyby wiedział o uczuciach Louisa, zachowywałby się inaczej. Nie odstąpiłby swojego przyjaciela na krok. - Nadal nie rozumiem kilku rzeczy. Kim jest Niall? - zapytał, delikatnie zazdrosny, ponieważ ów chłopak był wspominany o wiele częściej w dzienniku i znali się z Louisem o wiele dłużej.

– To jest coś, co powinieneś omówić z Louisem.

Harry westchnął z frustracji. 

– Ta, ale to prawdopodobnie się nigdy nie stanie.

Lottie zadrwiła. - Nie przejmuj się moją mamą, będę cię kryła. Po prostu idź do niego, porozmawiać, zanim wróci. Wiem, że on też chciałby cię zobaczyć. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że Lottie była po jego stronie. 

– A co z pielęgniarkami? Nie jestem z rodziny…

– Och, zamknij się. Nigdy nie kłamałeś? Udawaj naszego kuzyna, o którym nigdy nie słyszeliśmy. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Dzięki Lottie.

– Nie ma problemu, ja tylko wyświadczam Louisowi przysługę. - powiedziawszy to, udała się porozmawiać z pielęgniarkami, a Harry zaczął iść do pokoju Louisa.

Harry stanął przed dużymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, ale zawahał się przed otwarciem ich. Rozpaczliwie starał się znaleźć w sobie trochę odwagi, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem. 

 

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, to był okropny pomysł. - powiedział do siebie. Odwrócił się, aby uciec, ale ręka Lottie zatrzymała go.

– Pękasz? - zapytała. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Co jeśli on mnie nienawidzi?

Lottie wywróciła oczami i pociągnęła Harry’ego w kierunku drzwi sali Louisa. 

– Wejdziesz do tego pokoju, ponieważ mój brat potrzebuje teraz przyjaciela, jak nigdy wcześniej. No już! - rozkazała. Harry w końcu otworzył drzwi, aby zobaczyć przed sobą sylwetkę Louisa.

-o-

Louis patrzył jak otwierają się drzwi sali i ukazuje się w nich osoba, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił. Harry wpatrywał się w przyjaciela jak w obrazek. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy, gdy dotarło do niego, jak fatalnie Harry wyglądał. Jego oczy był czerwone i podpuchnięte, a pod nimi widniały ciemne worki. Twarz miał obrzydliwie bladą. Harry usiadł w ciszy na szpitalnym krześle, obok łóżka Louisa. 

– Cz-cześć. - zdołał wykrztusić Louis, gdy cisza zaczynała mu już ciążyć. Bał się, nie wiedział jak młodszy chłopak zareaguje. Harry tylko siedział i wpatrywał się intensywnie w przyjaciela.

– Dlaczego, Lou? - wyszeptał, próbując się nie rozkleić.

– To bez znaczenia. - odpowiedział. Naprawdę nie chciał przeżywać tego koszmaru ponownie, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

– Lou, to ma znaczenie! - krzyknął Harry, ale nie na tyle głośno, by przestraszyć Louisa. Jego oczy były pełne łez, starał się zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopak nie podchodził do tego poważnie.

– Harry, przestań. - w tej Louis chciał jedynie zapomnieć o wszystkim co miało miejsce w przeszłości. Nie chciał słuchać zapewnień Harry’ego, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie.

– Dlaczego próbowałeś zrobić coś tak… - Harry zatrzymał się, szukając odpowiednich słów, aby opisać sytuację Louisa. - głupiego i szalonego?

Louis odpowiedział dość ostrożnie. - Niall mi kazał. - natychmiast przeklął się w myślach za wypowiedzenie tego imienia przy Harrym. 

Chłopak zadrżał słysząc imię z dziennika Louisa. 

– Kim jest Niall? - zapytał.

Louis oddychał powoli, próbując jakoś zebrać myśli. 

– Niall jest moim przyjacielem. - można by powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim co się stało, Louis zda sobie sprawę, że nie powinien nazywać Nialla swoim przyjacielem, ale gdzie tam. Harry przebiegł palcami po włosach z uczuciem frustracji.

– Jakim przyjacielem trzeba być, aby nakłaniać do samobójstwa? To jest-

– Szalone, wiem. - dokończył spokojnie Louis.

– Jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie? Gdzie jest ten facet, znajdę go i zrobię z nim porządek. - Louis nigdy nie widział przyjaciela tak wkurzonego. To było dziwne.

– Życzę powodzenia, ponieważ głos Nialla jest w mojej głowie. - odpowiedział i obserwował jak na twarz Harry’ego wstępuje szok i panika.

– Głos? - zapytał retorycznie z niedowierzaniem. Louis skinął głową i przygryzł wargę, obserwując reakcje przyjaciela.

– Cóż, nie lubi cię za bardzo, ale to Niall, on nikogo nie lubi. - powiedział Louis, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Harry milczał przez kilka minut, próbując przeanalizować całą sytuację. - Prze-przepraszam cię Harry nie bądź zły, chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale-

– Myślisz, że jestem zły o to? - Louis skinął nieśmiało głową, dzięki czemu wyglądał naprawdę ślicznie. Harry wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Louisa i złączył ich dłonie razem. Louis wzdrygnął się na tym nagły kontakt, ale przecież to był Harry.

– Dlaczego, Lou? - zapytał cichutko.

– W mojej głowie dzieje się naprawdę dużo rzeczy, jestem dziwakiem.

Harry natychmiast zaprzeczył. - Nie prawda!

– Ale to nie jest normalne, nic we mnie nie jest normalne! - wydyszał Louis, na co Harry zachichotał.

– Kochanie, jesteś idealny. - Louis zarumienił się na ten komentarz, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Harry’ego, jak zwykle.

– Więc… nie przeszkadza ci fakt, że mogę zobaczyć i usłyszeć rzeczy, których nie ma?

– Nie, w ogóle. - Nareszcie Harry mógł zrozumieć jak pracował umysł Louisa. To, że był chory, nie oznaczało, że zamierzał z niego zrezygnować, albo zacząć traktować inaczej. - Przeczytałem twój dziennik, Lou.

Louis zamarł, przypominając sobie ostatnią rzecz, którą napisał. W takim razie już wiesz? Pomyślał.

– I jak było? 

Harry uśmiechnął się. 

– Ciekawe, ale przede wszystkim smutne. - Harry zastanawiał się czy podjąć temat ostatniej strony, która wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju, ale… och, kurwa, czemu nie. - Ostatnia strona była również interesująca… - zanim Harry zdążył dokończyć, Louis przerwał.

– Nie mówmy o tym, to nie jest dobry pomysł. - oczywiście, Louis zgadzał się z każdym słowem, które napisał na ostatniej stronie, ale nie był w stanie mówić teraz o tym. Bał się, że Harry nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Kolejne odrzucenie zraniłoby go zbyt mocno. Należy pamiętać, że to właśnie ten chłopak trzymał go tak długo w dobrej formie. Louis musi nauczyć się ignorować swoje wewnętrzne przeżycia dla swojego dobra.

– Gdy będziesz gotowy, chciałbym z tobą o tym porozmawiać. - powiedział Harry, który stał teraz z łatwością pochylony nad Louisem. - Mogę cię przytulić? - Louis pokiwał głową i schował się w ramionach Harry’ego, w tej chwili będąc świadom swojej miłości, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Chłopcy dość długo stali przytuleni, bojąc się puścić. Harry czuł oddech przyjaciela na swojej szyi, westchnął zadowolony z niemą prośbą, by ta chwila nigdy się nie kończyła.  
Ale nie każdy dostaje to, czego chce. 

– Zabieraj łapy od mojego syna! - rozległ się głos po całej sali i jakaś siła oderwała chłopców od siebie.

– Mamo, co do diabła?! - krzyknął Louis.

– Mówiłam ci, masz się trzymać z dala od mojego syna. Wynoś się! - wrzasnęła. Harry podniósł ręce w samoobronie.

– W porządku, wychodzę. - Harry ostatni raz odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Przynajmniej wiedział, że był bezpieczny i zdrowy, a przede wszystkim żył.

 

-o-

Minęły trzy dni od spotkania Harry’ego i Louisa. Nie ignorowali się, problemem była Louisa mama. Harry próbował dzwonić do przyjaciela, ale z jakiegoś powodu numer cały czas był niedostępny. Nie mogąc już dłużej czekać, postanowił się z nim spotkać. 

Harry stanął przed domem Louisa w środku nocy. Stał tam, próbując się dowiedzieć, jak do cholery ma się dostać do środka, nie budząc chłopaka mamy. Postanowił wspiąć się na drzewo, co raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem, zważywszy na jego lęk wysokości. Usiadł okrakiem na grubej gałęzi, naprzeciwko okna Louisa. Zapukał w nie, modląc, aby ten otworzył zanim zmiażdży sobie jaja. 

Louis nie mógł spać, ciągle cierpiał na bezsenność. Usłyszał ciche pukanie w jego okno, masę przekleństw i wołanie jego imienia, aby się do cholery pośpieszył. Wyskoczył z łóżka lekko spanikowany. Niecodziennie słyszał stukanie i nawoływanie go w środku nocy. Gdy zbliżył się do okna, zauważył wysoką, ciemną postać siedzącą na jego drzewie. Było ciemno, nie wiedział kto to, przez co zaczął bardziej panikować. Otworzył okno, próbując nie krzyczeć. 

– Harry, co ty tutaj robisz?

Harry westchnął z ulgą, widząc Louisa. 

– Pomóż mi zanim spadnę. - Louis z łatwością wciągnął młodszego chłopca do pokoju, ale później potknął się, przez co obaj wylądowali na podłodze.

– Nienawidzę drzew, boże, tak bardzo nienawidzę drzew. - stwierdził Harry, siedząc okrakiem w pasie Louisa. - Nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy?

Louis podparł się na łokciu, rozmasowując głowę. 

– Nie, w porządku. - starszy chłopak zarumienił się, zdając sobie sprawę w jakiej pozycji się znajduje. - Możesz mi powiedzieć co robiłeś na drzewie o drugiej w nocy? - zapytał. Harry zaśmiał się wstając i pomagając przyjacielowi podnieść się.

– Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć, kochanie. - w pokoju było ciemno, ale pomimo tego Harry zauważył rumieniec na twarzy Louisa. - nie wszedłem na to drzewo po nic, przejdźmy się.

Młodszy chłopak zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi, ale Louis zatrzymał go. 

– Czekaj, co ty wyprawiasz?

– Nie ma mowy, abym zszedł na dół po tym drzewie, wybacz. - oświadczył Harry. Louis wywrócił oczami, zakładając ręce na piersi. 

– Ale moja mama… jeśli się obudzi to cię zabije.

– W takim razie będziemy musieli być jak ninja schodząc po schodach.

Chwilę później chłopcy bez problemu zeszli na dół, a teraz siedzieli w samochodzie Harry’ego, jadąc przed siebie. Przez większość drogi milczeli, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. 

– Właśnie uprowadziłeś mnie z własnego pokoju.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Sam chciałeś. 

– Prawda, powiesz mi, dokąd jedziemy? - Louis wydął wargi jak pięcioletni chłopiec, skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

– Możesz przestać być takim uroczym, Lou? - zaśmiał się Harry, przez co po raz drugi tej nocy Louis zarumienił się.

– Odpowiedz na moje pytanie!

– To niespodzianka. Wybrałem miejsce, w którym będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Sami. - przyznał. Louis domyślał się, o czym będą rozmawiać. Zdecydowanie nie był gotowy, wolałby odwlekać to w nieskończoność. Ale może Harry nie chciał wcale o tym mówić? - Jesteśmy na miejscu. - Louis gwałtownie wyrwał się ze swoich myśli i zdał sobie sprawę, że młodszy chłopak parkuje samochód.  
– Harry i Louis wysiedli z samochodu i zeszli w dół piaszczystą ścieżką. Louis poczuł zapach soli i usłyszał fale rozbijające się o brzeg. 

– Plaża?

– Plaża.

– To taki banał, Harry. - Obaj chłopcy wybuchnęli śmiechem, tocząc się po plaży i siadając obok siebie na piasku.

– Wiem, ale przynajmniej jesteśmy sami. To dobre miejsce, aby pomyśleć.

Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku. W jego brzuchu natychmiast zatrzepotały motyle. Przenosił wzrok z niebieskich oczu na usta chłopaka. Louis przygryzł wargi, orientując się, że twarz Harry’ego znajdowała się coraz bliżej jego własnej. Chciał, naprawdę chciał tego pocałunku, ale wiedział, że nie powinien, jeszcze nie teraz. 

– Nie możemy, Harry, nie sądzę żeby całowanie było teraz dla mnie bezpieczne. - Harry poczuł się zakłopotany, ale szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego Louis go odrzucił. Szybko splótł razem ich palce.

– Nie musimy się śpieszyć, bądźmy przyjaciółmi. - Harry pragnął wszystkiego, co najlepsze dla ich dwójki. Wiedział, że Louis coś do niego czuł, być może odwzajemniał te uczucia, ale niestabilność chłopaka przerażała Harry’ego równie mocno jak Louisa. Chciał być delikatny. W jego oczach Louis był bardzo kruchy, jeden błąd i mógł ponownie się rozsypać.

– Muszę tam wrócić, Harry. - oznajmił Louis. Harry spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

– W porządku, mogę cię odwiedzać-

– Nie możesz. Nie tym razem Harry.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, chociaż ta sytuacja zupełnie go nie bawiła.

– Mogę poczekać. - oświadczył zdesperowany, mógł czekać nawet kilka miesięcy.

– … będę tam rok. - nastała cisza. Harry próbował poukładać sobie w głowie wiadomość, że nie zobaczy Louisa rok. To zbyt dużo. - mniej więcej, to zależy od współpracy i zachowania. - kontynuował Louis, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i wpatrując się w Harry’ego, który z kolei patrzył w gwiazdy. - Harry, powiedz coś, błagam.

– Jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie? - zapłakał Harry. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel wyjedzie na rok. Jak ma sobie z tym poradzić? Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Ponieważ potrzebuję pomocy, zanim spróbuję skończyć ze sobą na dobre. - Harry wzdrygnął się na te słowa. Mocno przytulił Louisa, chcąc zatrzymać go w uścisku na zawsze. - Kiedy będę gotowy i poczuję się lepiej możemy porozmawiać o nas. - powiedział ostrożnie Louis, bojąc się reakcji Harry’ego. Chłopak nigdy nie powiedział nic o swoich uczuaich.

– Z przyjemnością.

Harry musiał czekać. Rok. Jak trudne to może być? 

-o-

Tydzień później Louis przygotowywał się do wyjazdu do Saint Ann. Nie był zadowolony, ale wiedział, że to było dla niego najlepsze. Louis miał problem, a Harry był tego przyczyną. Więc może rok przerwy wcale nie był taką złą sprawą?

– Proszę, pozwól mi się z nim zobaczyć, to naprawdę ważne!

Louis był w swoim pokoju, pakował się, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący ze schodów. 

– Nie, powiedziałam ci, trzymaj się z dala od mojego syna.

Louis jęknął, nienawidząc tej nagłej opieki, którą otoczyła go matka. Usłyszał głośne ‘kurwa’ i ciężkie kroki w stronę jego pokoju. 

– Cofam wszystko co powiedziałem o twojej mamie, ona wcale nie jest miłą kobietą! - powiedział Harry, wchodząc przez drzwi i oddychając ciężko.

– Zamknij drzwi, Harry – wskazał Louis. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - krzyknął, biegnąc i ściskając Harry’ego.

– Muszę dać ci prezent! - oboje oderwali się od siebie, podczas gdy Louis patrzył jak Harry przekopuje kieszenie i wyciąga małe, niebieskie pudełeczko.

– Harry, nie musiałeś… - zaprotestował Louis.

– Musiałem, pomyślałem, że to będzie słodkie! - gruchnął Harry, otwierając pudełko. Oczom Louisa ukazały się dwie zawieszki na jednym wisiorku. Były to dwie połówki serc. Jedna z literką L i napisem always, a druga z literką H i napisem forever.

– Wiem, że to strasznie dziewczęce, ale chcę żebyś miał jedną połowę. - Harry wręczył zawieszkę z literą H. - W ciężkich chwilach spójrz na ten wisiorek i przypomnij sobie, że masz tu przyjaciela, który czeka na ciebie zawsze (always) i na zawsze (forever).

Louis uśmiechnął się i przytulił Harry’ego po raz ostatni. 

– Jest piękna.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. - Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował Louisa w policzek. - Będę za tobą tęsknił.

– Ja za tobą również. - wkrótce usłyszeli głos matki Louisa oznajmiający, że pora ruszać. Oboje westchnęli, ponieważ przerwano im idealny moment. Harry pomógł znieść walizki do samochodu. Nie byli gotowi powiedzieć sobie: żegnaj. Louis czuł łzy, ale starał się je powstrzymać.

– Więc to jest pożegnanie? - Harry’emu udało się odezwać. Po raz kolejny Louis rzucił się na chłopaka, tak, że ten prawie stracił równowagę.

– Nie zapomnisz mnie, prawda? - zaskrzeczał Louis, odrywając się od przyjaciela. Spojrzał w jego zielone tęczówki.

– Nawet nie będę próbować.

– Dobrze, więc… muszę już iść.

Powiedziawszy to, Louis wsiadł do samochodu, a Harry obserwował jak odjeżdża. Chłopak czuł żal, że nie wyznał swoich uczuć. Ale co miał powiedzieć, skoro sam nie był ich pewien? Harry miał nadzieję, że przez czas i odległość, które ich dzieliły wreszcie to zrozumie. 

Rok, 365 dni, 876,581,277 godzin, 525,948,766 minut bez Louisa Tomlinsona. Ten czas będzie ciężki do zniesienia, ale Harry wierzył, że uda im się przetrwać.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Minęło pięć bolesnych miesięcy od wyjazdu Louisa. W tym czasie Harry przeniósł się do swojego przyjaciela- Liama. Dobrze zrobił, miał kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, ale nic nie mogło się równać z Louisem i jego doskonałą osobowością. Teraz Louis przebywał w Saint Ann i jedyną opcją, która mu pozostała był Liam. Nie, żeby się skarżył, Liam był dobrym przyjacielem, ale cały wolny czas i serce poświęcał Danielle. 

Harry nie mógł się zobaczyć z Louisem, dlatego musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Mijają kolejne dni bez chłopaka, a jego obecność staje się coraz bardziej potrzebna. Widać to po wyrazie twarzy Harry’ego, gdy tylko ktoś na niego spojrzy. Częściej marszczy brwi niż się uśmiecha, dni mijają powoli i czasem już nie może wytrzymać. 

Każdy dzień wygląda tak samo: idzie do pracy, co nie ma sensu, bo to tylko piekarnia, przepracowuje te kilka godzin wyznaczonych przez szefa i wraca do domu. Osiem miesięcy temu pewnie robiłby coś produktywnego w mieście-spotkałby nowych ludzi, wyszedł ze starymi znajomymi i upiłby się. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło, gdy w jego życiu pojawił się Louis. 

Louisa tu nie było, a Harry nie był w nastroju do robienia czegokolwiek, dlatego siedzi w domu, praktycznie przyklejony do kanapy, oglądając jakieś bzdury lub romantyczne filmy. Możesz uznać, że jest beznadziejnie romantyczny, ale wcale tak nie jest. Harry zaczął wyglądać żałośnie, co nawet zaczął zauważać Liam. Pewnego dnia wszedł do mieszkania i zauważył jak Harry rozłożył się po ciemku na podłodze, oplątany kołdrą wokół jego ciała, szlochający i wydający niehumanitarne dźwięki, których Liam nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Innymi słowy- Harry był jednym emocjonalnym wrakiem. 

Liam zamknął po cichu drzwi, tak, aby nie przestraszyć młodszego chłopaka i włączył światło. Harry skrzywił się na to i jęknął. „Wyłącz światło!” krzyknął, podciągając kołdrę nad głowę, aby się zasłonić. Liam zaśmiał się widząc, jak śmieszny był jego przyjaciel. 

– Znów Harry, serio? - zapytał, wskazując palcem. Po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu chłopak oglądał „Pamiętnik”, przez co wszędzie na podłodze walały się zużyte chusteczki i torby czekoladowych cukierków. - Masz zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego?

Harry wyjrzał zza kołdry. - Co? To świetny film! - odparł, próbując się bronić. Liam pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. 

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz pochwę! - zaśmiał się.

Harry podniósł poduszkę i uderzył nią przyjaciela – Zamknij się cioto! 

– Wyglądasz żałośnie, musisz częściej gdzieś wychodzić. - zasugerował Liam. Chłopak stawał się chory, widząc przygnębionego Harry’ego, snującego się z kąta w kąt z nieszczęśliwą miną, jedzącego wszystko w zasięgu wzroku i oglądającego głupie miłosne filmy. Niewiarygodne, że jeszcze się nie roztył od tych wszystkich cukierków.

Harry wiedział, że jest żałosny. Był zadowolony, zostając w mieszkaniu cały boży dzień, w jego umyśle to nie było nic złego. Jednak to nie było do końca normalne, wiedział o tym, ale co mógł zrobić. - Nie, jest w porządku, zostanę tutaj. - powiedział, podciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i zauważając uśmiech na twarzy Liama. - Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie w taki sposób, dziwaku? 

– To ja jestem dziwakiem? To ty siedzisz skulony na podłodze, szlochasz i oglądasz durne historie miłosne! - Dobra, miał racje, ale Harry robił już tak wiele razy.

– Co sugerujesz?

– Musisz znaleźć sobie coś do roboty i przestać myśleć o Louisie. - Harry posłał mordercze spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciela. „Jak śmiał coś takiego powiedzieć?” pomyślał. Życie Harry’ego obracało się wokół Louisa. Wszystko o czym myślał i na co patrzył przypominało mu jego, więc to nie możliwe, żeby mógł przestać.

– To się raczej nie stanie w najbliższym czasie.

Liam westchnął. - Nie możesz żyć cały czas w depresji tylko dlatego, że wyjechał! 

– Mogę spróbować. - Tak, Harry był załamany, ponieważ jego przyjaciela i potencjalnego kochanka nie było przy jego boku. Ta sytuacja miała jednak swoje plusy i minusy.  
– Jednym z plusów było to, że Harry nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę z uczuć, które żywił do Louisa. Kochał go, ale nie był w nim zakochany. Jednak czas i odległość mogły sprawić, że poczuje coś więcej? 

Jedną z wielu wad była właśnie rzekoma odległość. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki wpływ miał na niego Louis. 

– Myślę, że powinieneś się udać na jedną z tych randek w ciemno. - tchnął Liam, na co Harry zgiął brwi. Chłopak dobrze wiedział, co czuł do Louisa, więc dlaczego zaproponował coś takiego? - Nie mówię tu o czymś poważnym, nie proszę cię żebyś się z kimś związał, proszę cię, abyś się zabawił.- Harry zadrwił bo, co to jest kurwa randka w ciemno. - Poza tym, powinieneś kogoś przelecieć. - To zdanie rozbudziło zainteresowanie w Harrym. Tak, był napalonym nastolatkiem z potrzebami wypieprzenia kogoś. Brakowało mu seksu. Ostatni raz zrobił coś w tym kierunku z Louisem i Claire w jednym dniu. Zaczynał brzmieć jak dziwka, ale to mijało się z celem. Od czasu do czasu masturbował się, ale to nie zaspokajało do końca jego potrzeb. Więc może Liam miał racje i Harry potrzebował pieprzenia?

Ale później pomyślał o Louisie. Pieprzonym, idealnym, pięknym Louisie. Prawda, Harry czuł coś do chłopaka, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Jednak po głębszych rozmyślaniach doszedł do wniosku, że przecież nie byli razem. W takim razie mógł to zrobić. Dlaczego więc miał poczucie winy? Postanowił jednak nie myśleć o uczuciach. Louis nigdy się nie dowie. To by go zraniło, a Harry nie chciał tego. Jedna randka w ciemno i pieprzenie się z pierwszą lepszą osobą nie mogły nic znaczyć, prawda? 

Wkrótce Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i Liam wiedział, że wygrał. - W porządku, wchodzę w to. - oświadczył przybijając piątkę z podnieceniem. 

– Świetnie – oświadczył Liam, wyciągając telefon. - Dam tylko znać dziewczynom. Obiecuję, że będziesz się świetnie bawił, stary.

Jutro w nocy Harry miał iść na randkę z dziewczyną podstawioną przez Liama. Podświadomość mówiła mu żeby tego nie robił, ale Harry chyba nie umiał myśleć dobrze głową. Ach, ci cholernie napaleni nastolatkowie. 

-o-

Weekend mijał szybko, za szybko jak na gust Harry’ego. Była sobota i dziś miał się wybrać na randkę w ciemno. Liam był szczęśliwy, ponieważ jego przyjaciel po pięciu miesiącach życia pustelnika, postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz. Harry był podekscytowany, ale jednocześnie czuł się winny, oczywiście z wiadomych przyczyn. Powtarzał sobie, że Louis o niczym się nie dowie. Nagle, jego ciało opanowało déjà vu. Tak samo było z Claire. Lecz teraz nie było tu Louisa, nie mógł go przyłapać. 

Harry siedział przy stoliku, w głębi restauracji, tak jak lubił. Czekał na przyjazd tajemniczej dziewczyny, miał nadzieję, że ich rozmowa będzie się kleiła. Tylko tego chciał. Pragnął porozmawiać z kimś ponownie, śmiać się, a póki co tak dobrze czuł się tylko z Louisem. 

Nagły głos wyrwał Harry’ego z jego myśli. Odwrócił się i zobaczył chudą, brązowowłosą dziewczynę. - Ty jesteś Harry? Tylko ty masz loki. - Zaśmiała się. 

– Tak, jestem Harry. - chłopak wstał, wyglądając jak idiota. Co do cholery miał teraz zrobić? Przytulić ją? Podać rękę? Zdecydował się na drugą opcję, twierdząc, że przytulanie obcej osoby byłoby co najmniej dziwne. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w niezręcznej ciszy.

– To miło ze strony Liama, nie uważasz? - zapytała, na co Harry skinął głową. Czuł się zdenerwowany, co było u niego rzadkością. Może dlatego, że rozmawiał z kimś innym poza Liamem po raz pierwszy od długich miesięcy? A może dlatego, że dziewczyna była atrakcyjna? Chociaż i tak nie mogła równać się z Louisem, co to to nie.

– Jak masz na imię? - zapytał. Oczy dziewczyny powiększyły się w szoku, zapomniała się prawidłowo przedstawić.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie - Mam na imię Eleanor – powiedziała z dumą. Harry mógłby przysiąść, że kiedyś słyszał to imię padające z ust Liama, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć sytuacji. 

– Oh, to, um, ładnie. - twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiła się delikatnie. Miała obwiniać Harry’ego? Co miał powiedzieć? Byli dla siebie obcy, kolejny powód, dlaczego randki w ciemno są śmieszne. Harry nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć dalej. Eleanor posyłała w jego stronę spojrzenia w stylu: co do chuja jesteś niemy? To ona pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

– Ten naszyjnik – wskazała w stronę klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. - jest bardzo ładny, kim jest ten szczęśliwiec, który nosi drugą połowę? - Harry prawie zapomniał o łańcuszku, który miał dla niego tak duże znaczenie. Uśmiechnął się, biorąc go w swoje ręce i przyglądając się mu uważnie.

– To od mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Lou – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się cierpliwie czekając na kontynuacje – Nie widzimy się z powodów osobistych, ale brakuje mi go. - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Brakowało mu rumieńców Louisa, gdy powiedział coś dwuznacznego, jego śmiechu, który był muzyką dla uszu Harry’ego. Brakowało mu przytulania, które wywoływało przyjemne mrowienie na jego ciele. Jednak przede wszystkim brakowało mu osobowości Louisa, która sprawiała, że uśmiechał się bez względu na sytuacje.

– Troszczysz się o niego. - Harry poczuł się nagle winny. Był na randce z kimś, kto nie był Louisem, a jedynie o czym mógł myśleć to jego idealne oczy. Czuł się, jakby zdradzał go ponownie, jest naprawdę strasznym przyjacielem, okropnym człowiekiem.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia… - Mijały godziny, a Harry przez cały czas opowiadał Eleanor o Louisie. Czuł się świetnie, móc nareszcie z kimś o nim porozmawiać. Uwielbiał mówić, czuł jakby chłopak był przy nim. Harry był zdziwiony, że Eleanor nie wyszła zostawiając go samego. Była otwartą osobą.

– Kochasz go. - oświadczyła z delikatnym uśmiechem. Czy to było aż tak oczywiste? Jasne, że tak. Harry po raz pierwszy od miesięcy uśmiechał się. Był to prawdziwy uśmiech, a nie wymuszony z grymasem.

– Tak, ale… - Harry przerwał, myśląc. Louis wróci za siedem miesięcy, to całe wieki. Zimne, miękkie dłonie Eleanor przykryły jego własne. Popatrzył na dziewczynę i dostrzegł w jej oczach niepokój, i współczucie.

– Wasza historia jest smutna, jeśli będziesz potrzebował kiedyś przyjaciela, jestem tu. - Harry nic nie wiedział o Eleanor, ale postanowił zaufać jej.

– Dzięki. - odpowiedział, przygryzając wargę. - Czasem chcę zapomnieć. - Nie, Harry nie chciał zapomnieć o Louisie, tylko o bólu fizycznym i emocjonalnym, który odczuwał. Wiedział, że musi odstawić na ten czas swoje uczucia na bok.

– Rozumiem – Eleanor zaczęła przeszukiwać torbę, aby po chwili wyciągnąć kartkę i długopis. Zapisała coś, co najprawdopodobniej było jej numerem telefonu. Podała Harry’emu kartkę, uśmiechając się w tym samym czasie. - Miło było cię poznać, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się znowu. Kto wie, może pomogę ci zapomnieć. - powiedziawszy to, pomachała ręką i odeszła.

To było oczywiste, że Harry się jej podobał, inaczej nie dałaby mu swojego numeru, prawda? Spojrzał z uśmiechem na kartkę, ale jej treść zaskoczyła go. Eleanor napisała: Jestem gotowa na ostrą jazdę :) xx Harry zaśmiał się z tego komentarza. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał osoby, która podeszłaby do tego w tak lekki sposób. Zrozumiał, że on też jest gotowy na to, aby wreszcie kogoś zaliczyć. 

-o-

– W porządku, wszyscy znamy procedury, najpierw się przedstawiamy. Tomlinson, zacznij. - kobieta wskazała na Louisa. Chłopak wstał z krzesła, które było ustawione, tak jak pozostałe, na planie koła. Zawsze czuł się nieśmiało, mówiąc o swoich problemach przy innych ludziach, miał wrażenie, że go osądzają. Jednak to jest grupa wsparcia, każdy wyrządził tu jakąś krzywdę, większą lub mniejszą.

– Um, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, - wtem chór innych głosów przywitał się z nim krótkim „cześć Louis”. - I pięć miesięcy temu próbowałem się zabić. - jego oddech uwiązł w gardle, zawsze czuł się zagrożony rozmawiając o tym, ponieważ to był jeden z jego słabych punktów. - W ciągu tych pięciu miesięcy tutaj, ani razu nie próbowałem sobie zrobić krzywdy. - nagle rozległy się gromkie brawa, a Louis poczuł się z siebie bardzo dumny. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, a osoba prowadząca terapię zawołała: „Następny”. Z krzesła wstał młody chłopak, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa.

– Nazywam się Lucas Thomas i jestem uzależniony od heroiny. - po raz kolejny chór głosów przywitał go, a Louis z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się chłopakowi. - Nie biorę jednak od czterech miesięcy i chciałbym podziękować Louisowi za pomoc i przyjaźń. - Louis oblał się rumieńcem, nie spodziewając się słów, które usłyszał. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, aż wstała następna osoba gotowa się przedstawić.

Terapia grupowa się skończyła i Louis był szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Już miał wychodzić z pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszał wołający za nim i dostrzegł Lucasa. Chłopak nie był taki jak on, miał głębokie problemy, jednak przez te kilka miesięcy poznali się i zakolegowali przez uczęszczanie razem w terapii. Lucas miał pokój w skrzydle zachodnim na rehabilitacji, podczas gdy Louis we wschodnim na oddziale psychiatrycznym, więc tak naprawdę rzadko kiedy mieli czas porozmawiać. 

– Witaj wspaniały. - gruchnął Lucas. Louis uśmiechnął się, woląc usłyszeć te słowa od Harry’ego.

– No cześć. - nie był głupi, przeciwnie, był bystry. Fakt, że próbował flirtować z Louisem zdenerwował go. Lucas wiedział o Harrym, ponieważ opowiadał o nim dość często, lecz może on już po prostu taki był i flirtował z każdym?

– Jeszcze siedem miesięcy i oboje wydostaniemy się z tego piekła. - Louis zachichotał na te słowa myśląc o Harrym. Czekał tylko na to, by odzyskać swoje życie i znaleźć się w ramionach ukochanego.

– Nie mogę się doczekać. - rozpłynął się.

Lucas zaczął się dąsać, widząc szczęście Louisa. - Masz zamiar zapomnieć o mnie i być z tym facetem, Harrym? - Trzeba przyznać, Lucas był dobrym przyjacielem, Louis nie przeżyłby bez jego pomocy. Facet był atrakcyjny, ale miał proste włosy, a nie kręcone i niebieskie oczy, a nie szmaragdowo-zielone, które Louis pokochał. Tak, Lucas był słodki, ale nie był Harrym. 

– Co? – prychnął Louis figlarnie i roześmiał się. - Nie zapomnę o tobie idioto!

– To dobrze. Harry jest szczęściarzem, mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie cię lepiej traktować.

– Nie musisz się o to martwić, Harry jest idealny.

To prawda; Harry był doskonały, naprawdę perfekcyjny. Może miał swoje wady, ale one nie spowodują, że zacznie go mniej kochać. 

-o-

Zabawne, Louis często znajdował się sam ze sobą, chociaż chyba nie powinien biorąc pod uwagę wyczyn sprzed pięciu miesięcy. Robił się samotny, siedząc całymi dniami w swoim pokoju i nic nie robiąc. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, co nie było zaskoczeniem. Czasem wpadała jego mama, ale nie tak często, jakby sobie tego życzył. Chciałby zobaczyć się z Harrym, powalić go na ziemie, wziąć w ramiona i nigdy nie puszczać, ale to się nie wydarzy, świat nie jest idealnym miejscem. 

Louis był zaskoczony i całkowicie zdezorientowany, kiedy jedna z pielęgniarek oświadczyła mu, że ma gościa. To nie mogła być jego matka, ani żadna z sióstr, przyjaciół też nie miał zbyt wielu. Jedyną osobą, która przyszła mu do głowy był Harry. 

Rozczarował się, gdy nie zobaczył Harry’ego. Nie było tu chłopaka ze wspaniałymi, szmaragdowymi oczyma, ślicznym uśmiechem i dołeczkami. Przed Louisem pojawił się Liam, co wprawiło go w niemały szok. Zaczął wstawać z łóżka, próbując się uśmiechnąć. 

– Liam, co ty tutaj robisz?! - tak, to było głupie pytanie, bo to oczywiste. Liam uśmiechnął się.

– Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć i zapytać co u ciebie! - Louis pokiwał głową, zauważając, jak niezgrabnie stali przed sobą.

– U mnie w porządku. - to nie było kłamstwo, ani też prawda. Próbował odzyskać formę, ale szło mu kiepsko bez Harry’ego. - Jak ci się układa z Danielle, pieprzycie się jak króliki? - Liam wydawał się zadławić powietrzem przez ten komentarz, ale chwilę później uspokoił się. 

– Nie – powiedział, śmiejąc się. - Nie śpieszymy się. - przyznał.

– Aw, jak słodko! - Louis uderzył Liama w ramię, a ten zarumienił się jak kompletny idiota.

– Po prostu nie chcę tego zepsuć.

– Rozumiem, tak przy okazji, jak Harry? - zapytał, bojąc się, że odpowiedź nie będzie taka jakiej oczekiwał. Stał się strasznie zależny od młodszego chłopca i nie cierpiał tego. Liam zawahał się, zastanawiając nad tym, co powiedzieć.

– W porządku, jest emocjonalnie rozbity. Bardzo za tobą tęskni. - postanowił pominąć szczegół, że wręcz zmusił Harry’ego, by poszedł na randkę w ciemno. Wiedział, że Louis był nadal niestabilny i nie przyjąłby tego zbyt dobrze. Poza tym nie chciał roznosić złych wieści.

Louis westchnął z ulgą. Tęsknili za sobą w równym stopniu. To było miłe, wiedząc, że ktoś myśli o tobie. Chłopak starał sobie wyobrazić, jak musi się czuć Harry z tym wszystkim. 

– Ja również za nim bardzo tęsknię.

– Myślałeś kiedyś o skype? - zasugerował Liam.

Nie, Louisowi nigdy ta myśl nie przeszła przez głowę i czuł się głupio. - Pielęgniarki nigdy mi nie pozwolą. - Liam uśmiechnął się, tak, jakby coś wykombinował. 

– No to im nie mów. Zayn, pielęgniarz, jest dobrym przyjacielem Danielle i postarałem się, uh… - zatrzymał się, próbując zwiększyć napięcie. - Randka przez skype. Ty i Harry. Jutro.

Po raz pierwszy od pięciu miesięcy Louis miał na co czekać. Cieszył się, że zobaczy Harry’ego, co prawda tylko przez ekran komputera, ale zawsze coś. 

– Liam, jesteś najlepszy! - rzucił się na Liama, przytulając go. Chłopak zachwiał się, zaskoczony tym nagłym kontaktem, ale również objął Louisa.

– Ja tylko pomagam przyjacielowi.

Przez dwie godziny Liam zachwycał się z Louisem nad Danielle i Harrym. Zdumiewające, jak swobodnie mógł mówić o chłopaku, jakby należał do niego. Louis wspomniał o Lucasie, który pomagał mu się jakoś trzymać. Miło było mieć przyjaciela w tak ciężkich chwilach. 

Louis nie mógł doczekać się jutra, bo w końcu zobaczy tą idealną twarz i tylko to się liczyło. 

-o-

Liam wszedł do mieszkania i zauważył, że tym razem Harry nie leży zwinięty na podłodze szlochając. Zdziwiło go to, ale potem przypomniał sobie o randce w ciemno, która najwidoczniej się udała. Jak na zawołanie z pokoju Harry’ego wyszła Eleanor. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, a makijaż miała rozmazany. Koszulkę założyła do tyłu, musiała być w bardzo złym stanie. Spojrzała na Liama, jakby chciała powiedzieć przepraszam, ale nie zrobiła tego. Bez słowa opuściła mieszkanie.

Harry musiał przyznać, że budzenie się przy boku kogoś innego niż Louisa było dziwne. Poczuł się winny wykorzystując biedną dziewczynę, ale hej, ludzie mieli swoje potrzeby. I w tym przypadku Harry zdecydował się na jedno nocną przygodę. Chociaż coś podpowiadało mu, że to nie był ostatni raz. Liam pojawił się w drzwiach jego sypialni, skrzyżował ręce i jakby ze wstydem pokiwał głową.

– Na co się gapisz? - wykipiał Harry.

– Kiedy powiedziałem, że powinieneś kogoś przelecieć, nie miałem tego dosłownie na myśli. Co na to Louis i wszyscy inni. - Harry wywrócił oczami, wiedząc, że Liam będzie mieć mu to za złe przez całe życie. - Odwiedziłem go dzisiaj.

To zaskoczyło Harry’ego, bo dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, Liam chciałby odwiedzać Louisa? - Co z nim? - zapytał, siadając. Czuł się trochę zazdrosny, ponieważ Liam mógł go zobaczyć, a on nie. 

Chłopak zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Harry poczuł się cholernie zazdrosny słysząc o Lucasie. Cieszył się, że Louis poznawał nowych ludzi, ale chciał być jego jedynym przyjacielem. 

– I możesz mi podziękować raz jeszcze, bo załatwiłem ci jutro randkę z Louisem na skype. Jesteś mi winien przysługę. - powiedziawszy to, Liam odwrócił się i wyszedł. Harry był szczęśliwy. Jednak jego myśli przerwało brzęczenie telefonu na jego nocnym stoliku. Dziwne, ponieważ jedynymi osobami, które mogły do niego napisać były mama i siostra. Chwycił komórkę i spojrzał na nazwę dzwoniącego, której się nie spodziewał.

'Świetnie się bawiliśmy ostatniej nocy, mam nadzieję, że powtórzymy to wkrótce? :) Xx' – przeczytał.

Harry poczuł się świadomie winny. Pewien piękny, wspaniały chłopak czeka na niego. Harry chciałby z nim robić wszystko i nic, a może nawet przyznać się do swoich uczuć. Miał niebezpieczną pokusę pod ręką, ale to przecież tylko seks, pomyślał. Louis się nie dowie, a my nie jesteśmy nawet razem, więc to bez znaczenia. Jednak Harry był daleki od prawdy. Louis nie jest normalną osobą, wiedział o tym od samego początku. Chłopak bywał bardzo, bardzo zazdrosny, a zazdrość nigdy nie kończyła się dobrze, prawda?


	12. Rozdział 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

– Harry, obudź się. - powiedział znajomy głos, powoli wybudzając chłopaka ze snu. Nie chciał się budzić, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, po co? Czuł, że jakieś ręce chwytają i potrząsają jego biceps.

– Próbuję spać. - jęknął, nie otwierając nawet oczu. - Liam, przysięgam, jeśli nie zostawisz mnie samego… - ostrzegł, zły, że ktoś próbuje go obudzić. Ktoś wybuchł śmiechem, który wypełnił cały pokój, a Harry zastanawiał się, że gdzieś już słyszał ten idealny, gładki i piękny śmiech.

– Jesteś takim uroczym dzieckiem. - Nagle Harry poczuł miękkie usta dociskające się do jego szyi. Jego ciało napięło się, jak to możliwe, że Liam go całuje? To nie miało sensu, miękkie wargi schodziły w dół ciała Harry’ego, powodując mrowienie skóry pod tym dotykiem. Chłopak znał skądś to uczucie. W brzuchu trzepotały motyle, a czyjeś usta składały gorące pocałunki w dół linii szczęki, przez co jego skóra paliła.

Harry poczuł dziwny zapach wanilii i miodu; było to dziwne połączenie, ale nauczył się je kochać. Wiedział, że to nie Liam; był o tym przekonany na sto procent. Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się, aby spotkać się z niebieskimi tęczówkami i wielkim uśmiechem.

– Lou? - zapytał zdezorientowany i pełen wątpliwości. Jak Louis może być tutaj, w jego łóżku? Jednak ta myśl została urwana, kiedy chłopak pochylił się i złączył ich usta. Pocałunek był zniewalający, namiętny i pełen pasji . Ich usta były zsynchronizowane, tak, jakby ćwiczyli to wiele razy wcześniej.

W pewnym momencie musieli się od siebie oderwać, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, a Harry tego nienawidził. Kochał uczucie ust Louisa na jego własnych. To było uzależniające, bardziej niż cokolwiek. - Louis, co ty tutaj robisz? - Louis uśmiechnął się, a był to idealny uśmiech, który Harry tak bardzo kochał. Bez słowa przesunął się tak, że siedział teraz okrakiem w pasie młodszego chłopca. Harry złapał Louisa za biodra, wciąż pod wrażeniem, ponieważ cholera, kurwa, on tutaj był.

– To nie może być prawda. - powiedział, ponieważ było to zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

– Nie. - Harry patrzył, jak Louis kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. Westchnął w jego usta. Był jednocześnie rozczarowany i zagubiony. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że to musi być sen. Sen, który grał na jego emocjach i uczuciach.

– Lou – Zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, poczuł, jak usta Louisa ponownie zderzają się z jego. To było dziwne, zwykły, prosty pocałunek we śnie, którego mógł poczuć jak coś realnego, żywego. Ale tak nie było. Chociaż i tak mu się podobało. Nawet we śnie wszystko, co robił Louis było idealne.

Nagle, Harry zaczął zauważać, że wargi chłopaka są zimne. Było tak, jakby całował kostkę lodu. Oderwał się od niego i spostrzegł, że twarz Louisa jest obrzydliwie biała. - Lou? - wyszeptał, nie mogąc uspokoić oddechu. Starszy chłopak zamknął oczy, a jego ciało opadło bezwładnie w ramiona Harry’ego.

Harry patrzył na wiotkie ciało Louisa na jego łóżku, a łzy kuły go w oczy. Chłopak nie oddychał, był martwy. Nie było potrzeby wyjaśniania co się dzieje, ponieważ wiedział, że coś strasznie złego. Pod wpływem impulsu, zaczął potrząsać ciałem Louisa, aby ten obudził się ponownie.

Wydawało się, że godzinami próbuje przywrócić życie w chłopaku, ale szczęście nie było chyba po jego stronie. Ciało Louisa zaczęła otaczać jasna, czerwona krew, przez co Harry spanikował.

– Louis! Lou – krzyczał, gdy po jego twarzy ciekł strumień łez. Miał czerwone ręce, a serce biło w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie. Zaczął skanować wzrokiem martwe ciało i dostrzegł na nadgarstku głębokie nacięcia.

– To twoja wina. - głos Louisa wypełnił pokój, oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku.

– Harry – To była jego wina?

– Harry – Harry zabił Louisa?

– Harry, obudź się! - Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i spostrzegł stojącego nad nim Liama. Minęła długa chwila zanim uświadomił sobie, że był to tylko zły sen. Koszmar, który sprawił, że był zdezorientowany i przestraszony. Jego puls przyśpieszył, gdy przerażające obrazy Louisa stanęły mu przed oczami. Jednak przypomniał sobie, że to nie było prawdziwe.

– Co? - Harry nie słuchał, co Liam mówił do tej pory. Myślami był gdzie indziej i wcale nie obchodziło go, co ma mu do powiedzenia.

Liam wywrócił oczami, zanim ponownie przemówił: - Sprawdzałem czy wszystko w porządku, krzyczałeś przez sen. - Harry pomyślał, że przyjaciel wyolbrzymia, on i krzyczenie przez sen?

– Wcale nie krzyczałem. - powiedział, siadając i przejeżdżając palcami po klatce piersiowej.

– W takim razie, wymyśliłbym to? - Ech, Liam miał racje. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie usłyszał za dużo.

– Touché Liam* - chłopak zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że znowu miał racje.

– Miałeś sen erotyczny? - Harry nic nie mógł poradzić, uśmiechnął się i zarumienił. Nie, to nie była erotyczna fantazja, nawet gdyby chciał, to tak nie było. - Rumienisz się!

Harry chwycił poduszkę i rzucił nią w kierunku Liama, oczywiście nie robiąc mu tym żadnej krzywdy. - Ty cioto, to nie był erotyczny sen!

– Oczywiście, a jęczenie imienia Louisa z rana jest dla ciebie normalną rzeczą.

– Co, teraz będziesz mnie obserwować podczas snu? - Liam rozszerzył oczy na tę myśl i podniósł ręce w samoobronie.

– Słucham? Dlaczego do cholery miałbym… Harry, nie zmieniaj tematu.

– Nie zmieniam tematu, ale właśnie przyszło mi do głowy, że lubisz patrzeć jak krzyczę imię Louisa. - Tym razem to Liam się zarumienił. To było dalekie od prawdy, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

– W porządku, wychodzę. - oświadczył i szybko opuścił pokój Harry’ego.

– Nie odchodź! Chcesz zostawić mnie samego z problemem? - krzyknął kędzierzawy, po czym usłyszał jęk Liama. Chłopak musiał mieć teraz dziwną minę, ta myśl wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego.

Nie miał wzwodu, ani erotycznego snu o Louisie. Nie umiał zrozumieć sam siebie i szczerze, to go najbardziej przerażało.

-o-

Terapia grupowa po raz kolejny poszła gładko, jak zawsze dla Louisa. Sesje działały na jego korzyść, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Jednak był pewien haczyk, który miał na imię Lucas. Przez pewien czas fajnie było z nim porozmawiać, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. Im dłużej go znał, tym bardziej przekonywał się jaki z niego flirciarz. Chwilami miewał to gdzieś, jednak zaraz potem miał ochotę rzucić w niego cegłą. Louis, oczywiście odrzucał jego zaloty, na okrągło mówił o Harrym, ale najwyraźniej Lucas był zbyt upartym człowiekiem, co stanowiło problem.

Louis planował wyjść szybko z pokoju po sesji, ale czy kiedykolwiek coś szło po jego myśli? Był przekonany, że uda mu się opuścić pomieszczenie niezauważonym, gdy nagle… - Louis! - westchnął, wiedząc, że został przyłapany, odwrócił się i zobaczył szczęśliwego Lucasa, zmierzającego w jego stronę.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem przywitał kolegę. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ponieważ miał randkę, na której musiał być obecny. - Co? - rzucił. Lucas wydał się zaskoczony tonem Louisa.

– Wszystko w porządku, słodziaku? - Louis zmarszczył nos. Bądźmy uczciwi, na początku pochlebiało mu zainteresowanie chłopaka, uwielbiał być tak nazywanym, ale to się zmieniło. Nie cierpiał tego pieprzonego przezwiska.

– Możesz przestać mnie tak nazywać? - zapytał. Louis wolałby być tak nazywanym przez Harry’ego.

Lucas uśmiechnął się, sięgając ręką do ramienia Louisa i głaszcząc je delikatnie. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na ten kontakt. - Czy to nie oczywiste? To nic, ale to prawda. - Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Muszę iść. - chciał uciec, ale Lucas wziął go za biceps i odwrócił w swoją stronę.

– Śpieszysz się?

– Można tak powiedzieć. - Już za chwilę miał randkę na skype z Harrym, nie mógł jej przegapić. Lucas dostał nagłego ataku śmiechu.

– Um, co jest w tym takiego zabawnego? - Takie zachowanie Lucasa nie było nowością. Nagle wybuchał złością lub śmiechem. To było dziwne, ale znajdowali się w Saint Ann.

– Czegoś nie możesz się doczekać? Jesteś w szpitalu psychiatrycznym!

– To bez znaczenia, teraz mów czego chcesz. - zażądał Louis.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem spadamy stąd dla zabawy. - Louis pomyślał, że ta propozycja nie jest śmieszna, bo co w tym śmiesznego?

– Jesteś pewny, że nie zwariowałeś?

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Załóż coś porządnego i bądź obok swojego pokoju o dziesiątej.- zanim Louis zdążył zaprotestować, Lucas mu przerwał. - Nie zadawaj pytań, tylko to zrób. Ja zajmę się resztą.

Lucas w końcu odszedł, a Louisowi od razu poprawił się humor. Nie interesował go plan i sposób, w jaki Lucas chce nawiać z Saint Ann. Teraz jedynie liczył się Harry, wreszcie będzie będzie mógł go zobaczyć.

-o-

Zaynowi udało się dostać do laptopa i zainstalować co trzeba. Louis był wdzięczny, pielęgniarz w ten sposób ryzykował swoją prace, ale zdawał się tym nie przejmować. To wszystko wydawało się nierealne, za kilka sekund będzie mógł zobaczyć Harry’ego, co prawda nie fizycznie, ale zawsze coś. Z nerwów zaczął się pocić, czuł motyle w brzuchu.

Co, jeśli Harry już mnie nie lubi? Co, jeśli myśli, że nie jestem atrakcyjny? Myślał Louis. Chciał wyglądać przyzwoicie, bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Próbował ułożyć grzywkę, ale ta, jak na złość spadała z powrotem na twarz. Nagle, Louis zauważył imię Harry’ego migające na ekranie komputera. Poczuł w gardle gulę, nie, jeszcze nie był gotowy. Znalazł jednak w sobie trochę odwagi i odebrał połączenie.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył Louis były loki Harry’ego; teraz dłuższe, wyglądały jak fale zaczesane na jedną stronę. Jego oczy wciąć były takie, w których się zakochał – szmaragdowo zielone. Harry uśmiechał się, miał ten sławny dołeczek w policzkach, który czynił go bardziej zachwycającym i rozkosznym. Był wciąć idealny, piękny, a do tego bardzo rzeczywisty.

Cisza pomiędzy dwoma chłopcami trwała kilka minut. Nie było to niezręczne milczenie, starali zapamiętać się najlepiej jak mogli. Pierwszy odezwał się Harry – Hej, misiu. - pomachał do ekranu, a Louis wyszczerzył się głupkowato.

– Cześć Harry – powiedział, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. Na sam dźwięk głosu starszego chłopca, Harry’ego ścisnęło serce.

– Tak bardzo tęskniłem. - przyznał, a jego głos trząsł się. Poczuł łzy radości pod powiekami. Czuł się jak szlochająca nastolatka, przed którą stoi jej idol.

– Harry, ty płaczesz? - Harry zaprzeczył, mrugając szybko, by uwolnić się od łez.

– Co? Nie. - Louis wiedział, że Harry był okropnym kłamcą. Te łzy łamały mu serce, bez względu na to czy były oznaką szczęścia czy nie.

– Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - Harry poczuł się jak śmieć, uprawiając seks z Eleanor. Louis zasługiwał na to, aby znać prawdę. Jednak wyjawiając mu ją, zniszczyłby wszystko, co do tej pory udało im się osiągnąć. Ich przyjaźń, miłość, rozpadnie się. Jednak najbardziej przerażał go fakt, że Louis ponownie może próbować coś sobie zrobić.

– Jest w porządku, po prostu tęskniłem za twoją twarzą.

– Mogę powiedzieć to samo.

Harry słuchał Louisa, który opowiadał o wszystkim. Uwielbiał jego głos, mógłby słuchać go cały czas. Mówił o nudnych sesjach, które koniec końców i tak mu pomagały i o swoim nowym przyjacielu, który się do niego przystawiał. Harry wiedział, że osoba, o której opowiada Louis ma na imię Lucas i nagle poczuł się zazdrosny o chłopaka.

– Podobasz się Lucasowi. - przerwał Harry.

– Co? Nie bądź niemądry! - oczywiście Louis wiedział, że Harry miał racje. Czasem Lucas nie umiał trzymać rąk przy sobie, ale postanowił nie informować o tym młodszego chłopca.

– Mówisz o nim jak o jakimś bogu, którego czcisz.

– Wcale nie.

– Lubisz go. - oznajmił Harry. Był zazdrosny bliskością Louisa i Lucasa.

– Mówisz serio w tym momencie?

– Jest teraz twoim chłopakiem czy coś? - Harry natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, widząc ból na twarzy Louisa.

– Jesteś idiotą. Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję i to się nigdy nie zmieni. - Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, faktycznie czując się jak idiota. Potrzebował jednak zapewnienia, że uczucia Louisa nie zmieniły się.

– Lou, również chciałbym ci powiedzieć o moich uczuciach. - Naprawdę, chciał to zrobić, ale przypomniał sobie, że Louis nie jest gotowy, by to usłyszeć i szanował to.

– Warto będzie zaczekać, zobaczymy się za siedem miesięcy, prawda?

– Tak.

Siedem miesięcy wydawało się całym życiem dla Harry’ego, ale Louis miał racje, warto będzie czekać.

-o-

Harry i Louis rozmawiali na skype przez dwie godziny, ale w końcu przyszedł Zayn i oznajmił, że pora kończyć. Harry nie był gotowy pożegnać się z chłopakiem, jednak dobre rzeczy kończą się zbyt szybko.

Wkrótce, Liam zastał Harry’ego skulonego na kanapie, wyglądał smutno i żałośnie. - Jak poszło? - chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem, woląc rozmawiać z Louisem, a nie Liamem.

– Myślałem, że będziesz szczęśliwy, ale widzę, że jest zupełnie inaczej.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Liama.

– To oczywiste.

– Nie martw się, wiem co poprawi ci nastrój.

Harry wyjęczał: - Ja też wiem, nagi Louis z kokardą na głowie.

Liam zakaszlał, zakłopotany, starając się wyrzucić ten obraz ze swojej głowy.

– Nie, ale jesteś blisko! - Harry wywrócił oczami na sarkastyczny ton przyjaciela.

– Wyduś to z siebie.

– Wiesz, że wisisz mi przysługę? Idziemy z Danielle do klubu i zabierasz się z nami.

Ten pomysł wcale nie był taki zły. Zapomni, wypije drink lub dwa.

– Ach, i nie pijesz, potrzebujemy kogoś trzeźwego, kto nas odwiezie z powrotem.

Ok, jego plan właśnie zawiódł.

– Niech zgadnę, mam jeszcze płacić za wszystko? - Liam pokiwał głową.

– Za dobrze mnie znasz. Teraz idź na górę, umyj się i jedziemy.

Harry nie chciał patrzeć na pijanego Liama, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. To niesprawiedliwe. Postanowił, że potrzebuje kogoś do towarzystwa, najlepiej Eleanor.

-o-

– Jesteś szalony.

– Nie jestem.

– Owszem, jesteś!

– Po prostu-

– Jak ty się do cholery tu dostałeś? - szepnął głośno Louis. Był w szoku, myślał, że Lucas tylko żartował z tą ucieczką. Oboje byli już martwi.

– To nie jest więzienie, zabezpieczenia są kiepskie. Po prostu wyszedłem. - wyjaśnił Lucas.

– Gdzie idziemy? - Louis nie do końca ufał chłopakowi. Miał kiepską przeszłość, a nadal był spontaniczny i nieprzewidywalny. Lucas westchnął i pociągnął Louisa za rękę na korytarz.

– To niespodzianka! - zaśmiał się.

– O Boże – Louisowi nie podobał się ten śmiech. Był straszny i mroczny, przez co skurczył się mu żołądek. - Nie zabijaj mnie. - zażartował.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

– Wyglądasz na typa, który zrobiłby to.

– Jestem zaszczycony, mój drogi. - Louis wywrócił oczami, wiedząc, że tylko Lucas mógł powiedzieć coś takiego.

Niedługo, opuścili mury Saint Ann i kroczyli w ciszy, zimną i ciemną ulicą. Louis drżał na całym ciele, przeklinając się za nie noszenie skarpetek.

– Jest zimno. - Lucas zdjął swoją kurtkę i podał ją Louisowi. - Dla ciebie, słodziaku.

Louis nie chciał wziąć tego cholerstwa, ale założył ją na siebie. Natychmiast rozgrzał się i uśmiechnął. - Dzięki.

– Żaden problem.

– Teraz serio, powiedz mi wreszcie, gdzie do cholery idziemy?

– Myślałem, że możemy pójść do takiego klubu, który podobno jest w porządku. Zasługujemy na trochę zabawy, co jakiś czas. - Klub pełen nieznajomych, pijanych i napalonych ludzi. Cudownie. Louis nie wiedział, czy zniesie taki rodzaj zabawy. Wygląda na to, że Lucas będzie się bawić o wiele lepiej od niego.

– Cudownie. - Dlaczego dał się w to wciągnąć?

-o-

Louis i Lucas przybyli do klubu, a teraz siedzieli przy barze. Lucas był już po czwartym drinku, gadał coś od rzeczy, czego Louis nie mógł zrozumieć. Muzyka była głośna, a ludzie zachowywali się jak wstrętni, napaleni nastolatkowie. Louis skanował wzrokiem sale, starając znaleźć coś ciekawszego do oglądania niż Lucas. Nagle jego uczy padły na znajomą figurę. Jego serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło.

Po drugiej stronie sali stał Harry z wysoką brunetką. Rozmawiali i śmiali się jak przyjaciele. Co on tutaj robi z tą dziewczyną? Pomyślał Louis. Może była dla niego po prostu przyjaciółką? W takim razie dlaczego jej wcześniej nie poznał? Dziewczyna przysuwała się coraz bliżej i bliżej Harry’ego, praktycznie na nim wisiała. Wtem, brunetka przycisnęła swoje usta do ust Harry’ego, a Louisa serce zostało złamane.

Całowali się. Kurwa, całowali się jakby miało nie być jutra. Pod wpływem impulsu, wyrwał Lucasowi drinka. Przeszedł przez tłum i wylał go prosto na Harry’ego. To spowodowało, że chłopak odkleił się w szoku od dziewczyny.

– Wygląda na to, że zapomniałeś o mnie, kutasie. - Szmaragdowe oczy spotkały się z jego niebieskimi, Harry próbował przetworzyć sobie, co właściwie się stało. Louis poczuł łzy pod powiekami, odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

– Lou! - Louis zignorował wołanie, idąc do wyjścia. Jednak Harry dogonił go i stanął przed nim.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Harry! - Louis czuł się dotknięty i zdradzony. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak zrobi mu coś takiego ponownie.

– Nie zostawię cię. - Harry chwycił Louisa za oba ramiona. - Cokolwiek zobaczyłeś, nie jest tym-

– To bez znaczenia. - płakał Louis.

– Mogę wyjaśnić, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. -

Zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, przy jego boku pojawił się Lucas.

– To Harry? - zapytał.

– A ty kim kurwa jesteś? - zapytał Harry.

– Harry – zaczął Louis, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, zobaczył jak Lucas uderza pięścią Harry’ego, aż ten spadł na ziemię. Nie skończyło się jednak na tym, chłopak ciągle okładał pięścią twarz kędzierzawego. Louis nie mógł na do patrzeć. - Lucas, przestań! - krzyczał, próbując go odciągnąć.

Kilka sekund później, Lucas przestał okładać pięścią Harry’ego i zostawił go krwawiącego i posiniaczonego. Louis przykucnął, przerażony – Harry, żyjesz? - ale Harry nie mógł mówić i ruszyć się. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zarejestrował był głos płaczącego Louisa, wołającego o wezwanie karetki.  
===  
* francuskie słowo, którego postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć. Krótko mówiąc, oznacza ono podsumowanie ciętej riposty.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Harry spieprzył.

Czuł się jak największy frajer świata i szczerze, zasłużył sobie na to. Był zdruzgotany swoim zachowaniem, ale przede wszystkim czuł się jak dziwka. Nie powinien zapraszać Eleanor, nie powinien iść do klubu, nie powinien się z nią całować. Nie chciał tego. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, Louis wylewający drink na jego twarz, łzy krzywdy i rozczarowania płynące po twarzy starszego chłopca, Harry do teraz krzywił się z bólu.

Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Louisa. Pomyślał, że ma halucynacje, bo co chłopak by tam robił? Później dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach i poczuł, że świat Louisa rozpada się i była to wyłącznie jego wina. Harry chciał przytulić mocno chłopaka i nigdy nie puszczać, starając się z całych sił, by naprawić wszystko. Jednak tym razem Harry miał wątpliwości, czy dostanie kolejną szansę. 

Nie był zły za to pobicie, ponieważ wiedział, że zasłużył. Według Harry`ego każdy cios w głowę, uderzenie pięścią w twarz czy kopniak w żebra były słuszne. Bolało jak cholera, czuł to wyraźnie, ale był również zadowolony, że Louis czuwał u jego boku, krzycząc na mężczyznę, który mu to zrobił. Otoczył go opieką, by nie umarł na środku ulicy. 

Harry znalazł na się na izbie przyjęć w pierwszej kolejności. Miał parę otarć, stłuczeń oraz tu i ówdzie połamane żebra. Był zadowolony, że nie stało mu się nic poważniejszego. Lekarz w końcu założył ostatni szew z boku czoła Harry’ego i ostrzegł o bólu, który może odczuwać rano. Atmosfera w pokoju była ciężka i niespokojna, a fakt, że Louis stał kilka centymetrów od niego, czynił napięcie wręcz nie do zniesienia. 

Obaj chłopcy nie chcieli się do siebie odezwać, bojąc się powiedzieć coś złego, przez co ten drugi wkurzyłby się. Chodziło głównie o Louisa, który miał prawo być zły. Powoli, sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, a Harry czuł, że nie wytrzyma, jeśli czegoś nie powie. 

Pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, była zupełnie bez znaczenia i charakteru. - Twój chłopak uderza jak lesbijka. - Louis zaszydził z komentarza. Nie wiedział, czy powinien być zdezorientowany, dlaczego Harry się tak zachowuje czy zły, ponieważ wciąż myślał, że Lucas zrobił dobrze. 

Zdecydował, że będzie zły, wręcz wściekły na Harry’ego. - Jesteś idiotą, on nie jest moim pieprzonym chłopakiem. - wysyczał. Posłał piorunujące spojrzenie w stronę szmaragdowych tęczówek chłopaka. Chciał złapać go za ramiona, potrząsnąć mocno i wbić mu do głowy raz na zawsze, że jest wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebował i potrzebuje. Nie Lucas, ani inny facet. 

Harry dostał napadu śmiechu, ale pożałował tego, czując ból tułowia. - Kurwa. - mruknął, nie spodziewając się, że połamane żebra mogą tak boleć. Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, nie ciesząc się z połamanego ciała Harry’ego. Ciężko mu było być złym na młodszego chłopca, kiedy wszystko czego chciał, to zatrzymać go. 

– Chciałbym powiedzieć, że mi przykro, ale- Louis skrzyżował ręce – niestety wcale mi nie jest. - Harry pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc chłopaka.

– Myślę, że proste przepraszam nie wystarczy, huh? - Harry wiedział, że w tym przypadku, ‘przepraszam’ będzie ciosem poniżej pasa. Czasem słowa nie pomogą, gdy czyny przemawiają głośniej od nich. Harry był gotowy natrudzić się, by pokazać chłopakowi jak bardzo mu przykro.

Louis wywrócił oczami – Tkwisz po uczy w gównie, Harold. - Harry zmarszczył nos, po tej nazwie. 

– Masz zamiar robić twarz szczeniaka? - zapytał, pół żartem. Nie chciał, żeby Louis pomyślał, że nie brał na poważnie tego co zrobił.

– Nie. - Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że nadszedł czas, aby to wszystko wyjaśnić.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim przemówił. - Louis, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. - Harry obserwował jak twarz chłopaka z pełnej gniewu, przeradza się w pełną strachu i obaw. Wiedział, że nienawidził rozmawiać o takich rzeczach i wolał dusić w sobie emocje, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że uda im się porozmawiać jak dorosłym ludziom. 

Louis pokręcił gorączkowo głową. - Nie potrzebuję wyjaśnień. - Co Harry mógł mu więcej powiedzieć? To co się stało, wyjaśniało wszystko, prawda? 

Harry wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale postanowił się nie poddawać. - Wiem, że lubisz dusić w sobie emocje, ale nie możesz robić tego wiecznie, więc porozmawiajmy. - zaczął. Gdyby tylko był w stanie się ruszyć, uklęknąłby przed Louisem, złączył ręce i błagał o rozmowę. 

 

Mała część Louisa straciła kontrolę nad emocjami. Owszem, był przyzwyczajony, dusić wszystko w sobie. To nie był dobry wybór dla jego stanu psychicznego, ale z drugiej strony to dzięki temu trzymał się przy zdrowych zmysłach. Gotował się z gniewu na myśl wszystkich rzeczy, które chciał mu powiedzieć Harry. Chłopak ranił do tej pory jego uczucia, więc może Louis odwdzięczy się tym samym? Pod wpływem impulsu, zaatakował Harry’ego słownie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. 

– Chcesz rozmawiać o moich uczuciach? Chcesz, żebym ci powiedział jak się czuję po tym wszystkim? Pieprz się, Harry! Czuję się, jakbyś rozerwał moje serce na miliony małych kawałeczków. Jestem na ciebie wściekły, co jest dziwne, bo nawet nie jesteśmy razem. Nie mogę pomóc, ale czuję się zazdrosny, bo całowałeś kogoś innego i boję się pomyśleć co jeszcze wyprawiałeś z tą dziewczyną!-

– Nie zrobiłem nic, czego ona by nie chciała. - przyznał Harry, przygryzając wargi. To zdanie sprawiło, że Louis przestał mówić. Poczuł bolesne ukłucie na samą myśl, że chłopak dotykał kogoś innego. To było podłe; chciało mu się zwymiotować.

– C-co? - wyjąkał. Harry po raz drugi tej nocy dostrzegł łzy w oczach chłopaka. Jednak Louis zasługiwał na to, by znać prawdę.

– Przespałem się z nią. - Wargi Louisa zatrzęsły się po tym oświadczeniu.

– Mówiłeś, że zaczekasz na mnie. - Chłopak nie wytrzymał i rozpłakał się. Harry zaczął powoli wstawać, łapiąc ramię Louisa.

– Przepraszam.

 

– Mówiłeś, że nie zapomnisz o mnie. 

– Harry stał przed Louisem i patrzył jak z jego niebieskich oczu płyną łzy. - Przepraszam, Lou. 

– To już cię w ogóle nie obchodzi? Mówiłeś, że warto na mnie czekać. - Harry wzdrygnął się na te słowa.

– Lou, ja-

– Chodziło ci tylko o seks? Tego ode mnie chcesz?

– Nie! - Naprawdę nie chodziło o to. Nie chciał wykorzystać Louisa, pragnął czegoś innego.

– Więc o co chodzi, Harry! Czego ty kurwa ode mnie chcesz? 

 

Harry nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Widok Louisa w takim stanie, łamał mu serce. Podniósł rękę na policzek chłopaka i zaczął kreślić kciukiem koła, patrząc mu w oczy, jakby na okrągło powtarzał „przepraszam”. Harry nie wiedział, co do cholery robił, ale wydawało mu się, że przez to, Louis może poczuć się lepiej. Pochylił się i pocałował chłopaka. Czuł, jak jego ciało napina się, a potem relaksuje. Przez kilka sekund, Louis nie odpowiadał, przez co Harry przestraszył się, ale później poczuł jak usta chłopaka zaczynają poruszać się. Pocałunek był niedbały i słony przez łzy. Jednak to Harry’emu nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ po raz pierwszy od wieków mógł poczuć wargi Louisa na swoich. 

Harry pogłębił powoli pocałunek, przenosząc ręce na tył głowy Louisa, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Chłopak automatycznie zareagował, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach Harry’ego. Wiedział, że nie powinni się całować w tych okolicznościach, ale Harry powodował, że cała jego złość uleciała. Kiedy chłopak przejechał językiem po jego dolnej wardze, Louis znalazł siłę, by odepchnąć go na chwilę. 

– Powinienem być na ciebie wściekły. - powiedział, starając się złapać oddech.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś wściekły. 

– Nie powinieneś mnie całować, Harry. - wydyszał Louis, uwielbiając czuć wargi chłopaka na swoich. Nigdy nie miał tego dość. 

– Nie powinieneś się zgadzać. - Louis uderzył delikatnie Harry’ego.

– Wciąż jestem zły, zraniłeś mnie, Harry.

– Wiem.

W tym czasie wrócił lekarz, uniemożliwiając dalszą rozmowę. Podał Harry’emu leki i oznajmił, że taksówka już czeka, aby ich stamtąd zabrać. Od czasu pocałunku nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, co martwiło młodszego chłopca. Dość szybko auto przyjechało po nich, siedzieli teraz na tyłach, podrzucając Louisa do Saint Ann. 

Jazda samochodem była pełna napiętej ciszy, a Harry po raz drugi postanowił ją przerwać. - Wszystko pomiędzy nami w porządku? - zapytał. Louis postanowił, że postara się nie wyśmiać tego pytania. Nic między nimi nie było w porządku i wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie. Nie byli razem. Myślał, że więź ich łącząca była wyjątkowa, najwyraźniej się pomylił. Przez długi czas czuł się zagrożony, ale tym razem był o wiele silniejszy. Zamierzał podjąć jedyną słuszną decyzję i obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie sięgnie po narkotyki i ‘pomoc’ Nialla. Nadszedł czas, aby zaczął myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o sobie i swoim dobru. 

Harry wciąż niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź. W końcu, Louis odwrócił się i zdjął naszyjnik, który dostał od Harry’ego pięć miesięcy temu. - Harry, kocham cię bardziej niż powinienem i uważam, że nie powinniśmy się już przyjaźnić. - Te słowa wstrząsnęły Harrym, bardziej niż cokolwiek. Poczuł mdłości, coś ukłuło go w klatce piersiowej, a usta zrobiły się suche. 

– Ja, uh, co? - wyjąkał. Był zdezorientowany i nie podobało mu się spojrzenie Louisa, które mówiło, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Samochód już dojeżdżał na miejsce, a Louis wiedział, że takie było ich przeznaczenie. Podał wisiorek w kształcie serca Harry’emu. Ten zacisnął na nim palce, mając ochotę się rozpłakać.

– Nie mogę już tak dłużej. - Louis zaczął wyjaśniać. - Nie jesteśmy nawet razem, a sprawiasz mi tyle bólu. - Harry wzdrygnął się na te słowa.

– Lou, proszę, nie rób tego, potrzebuję cię! - zawołał, zdesperowany. Wszystko, czego chciał, wszystko co kochał, właśnie wyślizgiwało mu się z rąk.

– Nie, radziłeś sobie beze mnie świetnie, z tą dziewczyną na boku.

– Zacznijmy od początku! - Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, spoglądając ku wyjściu z taksówki, ale Harry zatrzymał go. - Nie! błagam, nie odchodź, Lou! - wyjęczał Harry, płacząc. Nie był na to wszystko przygotowany; nie planował takiego zakończenia.

– Harry, pozwól mi odejść. - błagał Louis. Harry owinął tylko ramiona wokół talii Louisa, desperacko pragnąc go zatrzymać.

– Nigdy nie dam ci odejść!

– Harry-

– Nie! Wszystko naprawię, wszystko będzie jak dawniej! - wyjęczał Harry. Louis bardzo chciał dać chłopakowi szansę, ale nie mógł. Nie po tym wszystkim.

– Jeżeli teraz tego nie zakończymy, wiesz, że będę wewnątrz umierał. - To było egoistyczne z jego strony, ale Harry był przyczyną wszystkiego złego.

Uchwyt Harry’ego w talii Louisa, poluzował się. - Skoro tego chcesz, możesz odejść. - Powiedziawszy to, pozwolił Louisowi wysiąść, co ten zrobił nie oglądając się za siebie. Zostawił Harry’ego samego, szlochającego, załamanego. Samochód ponownie ruszył, a chłopak poczuł zimno łańcuszka w ręce. Spojrzał na niego. 

Forever and always. 

\- Nigdy nie dam ci odejść. - wyszeptał. Nie mógłby tego zrobić, nawet gdyby próbował. Kochał Louisa, dlaczego nie umiał mu tego pokazać, by zrozumiał?


	14. Rozdział 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

-

– Podsumowując, spieprzyłeś, wdałeś się w bójkę, w wyniku której masz dwa złamane żebra i zadrapania na twarzy? - Harry jęknął. Czuł się upokorzony i ponury, a dzień, który spędzał ze swoją siostrą, Gemmą, wlókł się niemiłosiernie.

Gdy tylko matka Harry’ego usłyszała okropną wiadomość od swojego drogiego, malutkiego i zbitego na kwaśne jabłko synka, natychmiast wkurzyła się, jak każda matka na jej miejscu. Zawiadomiła Gemmę, która w ciągu godziny przyjechała do miasta.

Harry siedział rozwalony na kanapie, czując tępy ból. Siostra śmiała się z niego, aż brakowało jej tchu.

– Pieprzyć to, to nie jest śmieszne! - warknął Harry. Wkrótce Gemma przestała się naśmiewać i wpatrywała się w brata.

– Oh Harry. Młody, głupi i zakochany.

– Prawda. - Harry zauważył dziwny wyraz twarzy swojej siostry. Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, jakby wygrała jakąś cudowną nagrodę. - Na co, do diabła, się gapisz? - Jeśli miałby być szczery, powiedziałby, że czuje się nieswojo.

– I co teraz z tym zrobisz?

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu. - Co?

– Każda historia miłosna powinna się kończyć szczęśliwie, więc co teraz? - Harry zakpił na te słowa. Takie historie zdarzają się tylko w bajkach i romantycznych książkach. Nie w rzeczywistości, nie teraz i na pewno nie w świecie Harry’ego.

Westchnął. - Wszystko się skończyło, zanim zdążyło zacząć. - powiedział, kuląc się. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że to już koniec, ale w głębi wiedział, że koniec jest blisko, a ich historia miłosna nie będzie mieć szczęśliwego zakończenia. Louis nie chciał Harry’ego i tyle.

– Jeszcze możesz wszystko zmienić, wiesz o tym. - wyjaśniła.

– Już na to za późno. - wyszeptał Harry. Chciał zobaczyć Louisa jeszcze raz. Chciał trzymać go w ramionach, patrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć, że to co się stało było okropnym błędem, i mogą być przyjaciółmi ponownie, a może nawet czymś więcej, jeśli będą gotowi. Jednak bądźmy realistami, jakie są szanse, że tak się stanie?

– Kto tak powiedział?

– Logika.

– Pieprzyć logikę, wróć do niego, idioto.

– Gdyby to było takie proste, Gem. - Na te słowa, Gemma popchnęła Harry’ego, który wzdrygnął się na ten gest. Chciał opieprzyć siostrę za nieuwagę.

– Ty… Zamknij się lepiej. - Pogroziła Harry’emu palcem wskazującym. - Nie zamierzam tu siedzieć bezczynnie i przyglądać się jak pogrążasz się w żalu z powodu głupiego, beznadziejnego i samolubnego błędu. Jesteś smutny i nie cierpię tego. Musisz się ogarnąć, podnieść swój żałosny tyłek i odzyskać go!

Pomysł odzyskania Louisa, zranił jego serce. - On mnie nie chce. Wyraził się dostatecznie jasno.

– Poważnie tak myślisz? Jeszcze nie spotkałam faceta, który mówiłby w taki sposób o kimś innym. Wiem, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Też kiedyś pomyślał, że on i Louis są sobie przeznaczeni. Właściwie myślał o tym wiele, wiele razy. Popełnił błąd; zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy faktycznie był chłopakowi przeznaczony. Louis zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego.

– Ok, więc, jak mam to zrobić? - zapytał Harry.

Gemma popatrzyła na chłopaka, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc. - Kochasz go? - zapytała.

– Tak.

– Nie myśl o tym, co masz zrobić. Miłość nie ma zasad, czy instrukcji obsługi. Chcę powiedzieć, że jeżeli naprawdę go kochasz, to nie pozwolisz mu odejść. Zrób wszystko, żeby go odzyskać, wtedy dostaniesz swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Szczęśliwe zakończenie, Harry’emu podobało się to określenie. Słuchając swojej siostry, wreszcie coś do niego dotarło. Gemma miała rację, nie mógł pozwolić odejść Louisowi.

– To szaleństwo. - przyznał. Był jednak zdesperowany zrobić wszystko, by odzyskać Louisa.

– Tak, a ty jesteś w nim szalenie zakochany.

Harry był zdeterminowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Teraz musiał tylko czekać. Nie obchodziło go, jak długo, ponieważ wiedział, że jego plan zadziała. W końcu dostanie szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jest gotowy czekać wiecznie.

forever and always

On i Louis właśnie tacy byli.

-o-  
7 miesięcy później  
-

Trzy tygodnie temu, Louis wreszcie został wypuszczony z Saint Ann jako ‘w pełni sprawny’. Lucas przekonał chłopaka, by zamieszkał z nim przez chwilę, ponieważ wiedział, że nienawidzi swojej rodziny.

Trzy tygodnie życia z Lucasem nie były takie złe. Była to pewna forma rozrywki, ale on nie był Harrym. Na początku myślał, że podjął złą decyzję. Nie chciał, by się z nim drażnił czy flirtował. Ku jego zdziwieniu, wszystko zmieniło się, odkąd opuścili Saint Ann. Istniał oczywiście powód.

Lucas był uzależniony od heroiny i po opuszczeniu ośrodka postanowił ponownie wszystko spieprzyć. Pewnego dnia, Louis zastał Lucasa przy blacie kuchennym, z zawiniętą opaską wokół bicepsa i trzymającego w dłoni igłę. Ćpał ponownie, to miało sens.

– Lucas… Co ty… Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Louis bał się stanąć obok niego, dlatego trzymał dystans. Oczy chłopaka wbiły się w jego, obaj czuli w pokoju napięcie.

– A na co to wygląda? - powiedziawszy to, wbił igłę w swoje ramię, powtarzając – wbij we mnie tą słodycz, kochanie.

– Wiesz, że zmarnowałeś rok, huh?

Lucas tylko się zaśmiał na ten komentarz. - Starałem się, okej? Naprawdę się kurwa starałem. - oznajmił, drapiąc się w miejscu, gdzie wbił igłę.

– Lucas, potrzebujesz pomocy.

Chłopak pokręcił gorączkowo głową. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy, kocham to uczucie szybkości, jest fantastyczne!

– Nie będziesz się tak czuć, kiedy umrzesz z przedawkowania.

– No co ty nie powiesz?

– Co to miało znaczyć? - Lucas coraz bardziej i bardziej przybliżał się do Louisa, który zaczął się bać. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.

– Przedawkowanie, już nie pamiętasz? - Jego twarz była coraz bliżej i Louis czuł gorący oddech na policzku. Chłopak drżał, ponieważ wiedział, że Lucas mówił o jego niedoszłej próbie samobójczej; to był wciąż drażliwy temat.

– To nieistotne. Teraz – Louis odepchnął Lucasa, próbując odzyskać trochę przestrzeni osobistej. Lucas osłupiał na ten nagły ruch ze strony chłopaka. - Nie stój tak blisko mnie. - Jednak chłopak miał inne plany, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i owinął rękę wokół talii Louisa.

Louis drgnął na ten dotyk. - Żadnego dotykania. - wyszeptał, z jakiegoś powodu nie mogąc się odezwać głośniej.

– Coś nie tak, kochanie? - Louis wywrócił oczami i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody.

– Jesteś naćpany, a mnie boli głowa.

– Boli cię głowa? - Lucas przekrzywił głowę, ponieważ narkotyki działały coraz mocniej. Oczy chłopaka były słabe i zaszklone. Najprawdopodobniej wkrótce zemdleje.

– Tak, cały czas od trzech dni. - Ostatnio, czuł się okropnie. Ból był inny, ale jednocześnie dziwnie znajomy.

– Weź jakieś tabletki, co?

– Nie mamy żadnych – Louis zatrzymał się w pół zdania, patrząc na śmiejącego się Lucasa.

– Nie mówię o tym, - wyjaśnił, grzebiąc w kieszeni, by wyciągnąć białą tabletkę. - tylko o tym. Poczujesz się lepiej. Słowo. - Louis wiedział co to było i nie był zaskoczony, że Lucas posiada coś takiego.

Louis wpatrywał się w białą tabletkę, myśląc, czemu nie? Przynajmniej pozbyłby się tego okropnego bólu głowy. - Um, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

– Och, nie mów, jakbyś nie robił tego wcześniej. Przynajmniej poczujesz się lepiej na kilka godzin. - Miał rację. To nie mogło go zranić, tak?

Louis wziął tabletkę od Lucasa, myśląc, że nie może mu się stać żadna krzywda. Brał ją tylko dlatego, żeby pozbyć się bólu głowy.

Więc połknął pigułkę i wkrótce był w siódmym niebie.

-o-

– Pieprzyć to, nie mogę tego zrobić. - mruknął Harry, parkując przed nieznanym budynkiem. Dziś, miał zobaczyć się z Louisem po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. Chłopak pozostawał w stałym kontakcie z Danielle, więc kiedy dziewczyna powiedziała mu, gdzie przebywa, uznał, że najwyższy czas do niego pojechać.

Coś powstrzymywało go przed zapukaniem w drzwi i poproszeniem Louisa. Bał się stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Bał się, że ponownie zostanie odepchnięty, bał się, że Louis ruszył dalej. Nie ważne, jak bardzo starał się tak nie myśleć, i tak się bał.

Był zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć Louisowi, pomimo miesięcy ćwiczeń. Zaczął panikować, podchodząc do drzwi. Chciał normalnie zapukać, jednak nie zrobił tego.

Drzwi były otwarte, przez co Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego? W środku dnia? Zapukał, wołając: „Witam, jest tu ktoś?” Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc postanowił wejść do środka.

Mieszkanie było niewielkie i puste, zupełnie inne, niż Liama. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, gdy nagle spostrzegł w kącie pokoju zgarbionego chłopaka, z głową pomiędzy kolanami. Patrząc dłużej, zorientował się, że to nie był jakiś tam chłopak. Ten miał rozczochrane, brązowe włosy i grzywkę, która nigdy nie chciała się układać.

– Louis? - wyszeptał Harry, próbując mówić jak najciszej, by nie zwrócić uwagi innych osób w mieszkaniu. Oczywiście, jeśli tu jeszcze ktoś był. Podszedł do Louisa, przykucnął i potrząsnął nim delikatnie. - Lou?

To, co zdarzyło się potem nie miało żadnego sensu. Louis zaśmiał się, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego, pokazując wszystkie zęby. - Harr-wee? - powiedział w dziwny sposób i Harry zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu.

– Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zaczynał się martwić, ponieważ chłopak nie zachowywał się normalnie i nadal się uśmiechał.

Louis uniósł rękę i przyłożył ją do twarzy młodszego chłopca, głaszcząc jego policzek palcem wskazującym. - Twoja twarz… Jest taka… taka delikatna i słodka. - powiedział i rozpłakał się.

– Louis, co się stało do cholery? - Natychmiast przytuli chłopaka, który schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

– To mnie przeraża i nie wezmę tego drugi raz, słodki, malutki Jezu.

Harry odsunął się, patrząc na Louisa. - Nie weźmiesz czego?

Louis zaśmiał się. - MDMA* - Oczy Harry’ego powiększyły się.

– Ty co… Jesteś pod wpływem ekstazy?

Louis skinął. - Tak myślę, uh, albo PCP**

– Louis, jak to, kurwa?! - Po tych słowach Harry’ego, chłopak ponownie się rozpłakał.

– Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem, Lucas mnie namówił. - Harry wściekł się, że Lucas dał Louisowi tak niebezpieczną rzecz. Wstał, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku chłopaka.

– Idziesz ze mną, gdzieś daleko od niego. - Harry pomógł Louisowi wyjść z mieszkania i dotrzeć do samochodu, gdy ten ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Przynajmniej głowa już mnie nie boli. - Stwierdził dumnie.

Harry zignorował Louisa, zabierając go do mieszkania Liama.

-o-

Louis obudził się na kanapie z tępym bólem głowy. Jakieś ciało, kusząco naciskało na jego tyły, obce ręce oplotły jego pas, a loki łaskotały po twarzy. Zaczął wpadać w panikę.

Nie pamiętał, jak się znalazł u Harry’ego. Nos chłopaka ocierał się o jego szyję, co wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze. Jego serce biło tysiąc razy na minutę, ponieważ, jak, do kurwy nędzy, on się tutaj znalazł?

Louis poruszył się, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Harry’ego, ale chłopak złapał go mocniej.

– Lou, nie uciekaj. - tchnął w jego kark. Głos miał chrapliwy i niski, i o Boże, jak bardzo mu go brakowało.

Louis nie posłuchał, nadal próbując się uwolnić z uścisku Harry’ego.

– Przestań jeździć tyłkiem po moim kroczu, bo będę mieć tu problem.

Oddech uwiązł Louisowi w gardle, który natychmiast zaprzestał swoich ruchów. Poczuł śmiech Harry’ego na swojej szyi.

– Chciałbyś. - Wykipiał Louis, na co Harry się zaśmiał.

– Cóż, skoro oferujesz…

– Nie! - Harry w końcu puścił Louisa, który podniósł się, uderzając żartobliwie chłopaka.

– Tobie również dzień dobry, kochanie. - powiedział Harry, posyłając Louisowi buziaka.

– Jak ja się, kurwa, tu dostałem, i… O Boże, porwałeś mnie! - Louis przesadzał w tym momencie, był królową dramatyzowania.

– Lou, nie porwałem cię. Po prostu byłeś tam sam, z tym kolesiem i nie mogłem cię zostawić. - Louis poczuł się jak idiota, na wspomnienie tego incydentu.

– Oh, tak, więc, um, dzięki?

– Nie ma za co.

– Teraz wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego chciałeś mnie zabić swoim uchwytem w moim pasie.

– Ponieważ tęskniłem? - przyznał Harry niewinnie. Louis, mógłby przysiąść, że na te słowa, jego serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło, ale starał się je zignorować. Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, chcąc odejść, ale ręka Harry’ego zatrzymała go. - Nie tęskniłeś za mną?

Louis uśmiechnął się słabo. - Starałem się nie, ale raczej mi nie wyszło. - Harry pokiwał głową, pociągając Louisa, by usiadł na jego kolanach. Jego szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały w niebieskie. Oparł brodę na ramieniu chłopaka i owinął go ramionami w pasie.

– Hmm, dlaczego? - wymamrotał Harry w łopatki Louisa. Czuł, że jego skóra w tamtym miejscu zaczęła parzyć i chyba oblał się rumieńcem.

– Ponieważ jestem idiotą, a ty jesteś zniewalający?

– Wiem. - Harry nie mógł sobie pomóc, więc pocałował Louisa w policzek, ciesząc się, że może jeszcze wywołać na jego twarzy rumieniec. - Jesteś wciąż uroczy, kiedy to robisz. - wskazał.

– Robię co? - Louis domyślał się, że chodzi o jego twarz, która w tym momencie miała najprawdopodobniej kolor pomidora.

– Rumienisz się, kochanie!

– Czuję się przez to winny. - Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na siebie i obaj wiedzieli, czego chciał ten drugi, ponieważ było to oczywiste. Harry pragnął pocałować Louisa, ale domyślał się, że go odepchnie, ponieważ wciąż miał jakieś problemy do rozwiązania. Oparł się i rozchylił wargi, czekając na pocałunek, jednak Louis odsunął się. - Boli mnie głowa, muszę coś zjeść.

Harry otworzył oczy, nadal przygotowany, by pocałować Louisa. Był idiotą, poczuł rumieniec na swojej twarzy, oczywiście, że został odrzucony. – Oh, tak, um. - Wyjąkał zaskoczony i rozczarowany, ale nadal gotowy czekać.

– Jesteś taki głupi. - stwierdził Louis, dźgając go w policzek i podnosząc się, byle dalej od uścisku Harry’ego. - Nie śpiesz się, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? 

W tamtym momencie, Harry mógł umrzeć ze szczęścia. Louis był nadal jego przyjacielem. A to dopiero początek.

– Tak, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Lou. - uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pomyślał, że wszystko może się ułożyć.

 

-o-

 

Minęło kilka tygodni, a Harry i Louis wpadli w rutynę, która obojgu odpowiadała. Mijały dni, stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi, a ich przyjaźń rosła w siłę. Wydawać by się mogło, że nie mieli żadnej przerwy. W ciągu tych tygodni, Louis przebywał z Harrym, a nie Lucasem, co mu bardzo odpowiadało. Cieszył się, ponieważ odzyskał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Pewnej nocy, kiedy siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie, oglądając „Gdzie jest Nemo?”, Harry zadał pytanie, które od dawna już go męczyło.

– Lou? - Louis mruknął coś, dając znak, że słucha, pomimo że nie spuścił wzroku z ekranu. Zainteresowanie Louisa filmem dla dzieci było urocze. - Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym cię wziąć w pewne miejsce, po skończeniu zmiany w piekarni. - Czuł się zażenowany, nie wiedząc, co odpowie Louis.

– Dlaczego nie, ale gdzie?

– To niespodzianka, już nie mogę się doczekać.

– To będzie randka?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli chcesz, może być.

Louisa nie obchodziła forma tego spotkania, ważne żeby być z Harrym. - W porządku, więc mamy randkę.

-o-

 

– Jedziemy całą wieczność! I na dodatek robi się ciemno. - jęknął Louis.

Był nerwowy i pełen obaw, ponieważ droga wydawała się nie mieć końca. Cieszył się z pomysłu Harry’ego, ale wolałby już wysiąść.

– Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu, kochanie. - zapewnił Harry.

– Mówisz tak od godziny, nie wierzę ci. Louis skrzyżował ręce i westchnął. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

– Zachowujesz się jak diva.*** -

– Masz szczęście, że jesteś słodki, bo…

– Bo co?

– Bo już bym umarł z nudów. - Oboje zaśmiali się i wkrótce dojechali na miejsce. Wysiedli z samochodu i Louis zmarszczył czoło w zmieszaniu.

-o-

– Jezioro?

Harry skinął głową, złapał Louisa za rękę i ruszyli ku ławce. - Tak, jakiś problem? - zażartował. To miejsce było idealne.

– Romantycznie – Louis spostrzegł, że Harry zdejmuje koszulkę i rzuca ją gdzieś niedbale. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zachwycie. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

– A na co to wygląda? - zapytał Harry, jednym, gładkim ruchem ściągając spodnie i bokserki, na co Louis zaczął panikować. - Ech, jakbyś nigdy wcześniej nie widział mnie nago. - Louis starał się nie patrzeć w pewnie miejsca.

– Ludzie cię zobaczą! - Harry zaśmiał się, uwielbiając takie zachowanie Louisa.

– Nikogo tu nie ma, nikt tu nie przyjdzie i nie zawoła nas po imieniu.

Louis pomyślał, że Harry chyba oszalał. - Ja na pewno się nie zanurzę.

– Nie musisz być przecież nagi; cały czas będę cię trzymać za rękę, dobrze?

Louis, nie myśląc już dużo, rozebrał się, aż został w samych bokserkach. Był zawstydzony, ponieważ nagi Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

Po godzinie pluskania i zabaw w jeziorze, postanowili, że czas najwyższy wyjść. Usiedli na ziemi i obserwowali księżyc. Harry był już kompletnie ubrany, jednak nadal miał mokre włosy, przez co było mu zimno. Siedzieli w milczeniu, ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

– Być może się mylę, ale jestem pewien, że chciałeś mnie uwieść swoją nagością!

Harry uśmiechnął się, ponieważ było w tym trochę prawdy. - Możliwe, podobało ci się, co?

– Owszem – Louis odwrócił się, a Harry złożył szybki pocałunek na jego policzku. - Dzięki, naprawdę tego potrzebowałem.

– Lubisz ten widok.

Louis uderzył Harry’ego w ramię, śmiejąc się. - Zamknij się, debilu!

Harry zaczął coś mówić, ale Louis już go nie słuchał, ponieważ zauważył ciemną postać, która szła w ich kierunku. Początkowo, Louis myślał, że to musi być jakiś dziwny obraz w jego głowie, może mu się przewidziało? Usłyszał przerażający śmiech, śmiech, który znał, aż za dobrze. Zaczął mrugać oczami, mając nadzieję, że to co widzi, nie jest prawdą.

– Tęskniłeś? - Niall tak po prostu usiadł sobie przed Louisem. Chłopak poczuł, jak w jego gardle tworzy się gula, a ręce zaczynają pocić. Usta mu całkowicie wyschły, a ciało zdrętwiało. Louis nigdy nie pomyślał, że zobaczy go ponownie.

Zrobił wszystko co mógł, by zapomnieć. - Harry, zamknij się na chwilę i pocałuj mnie. - Harry spojrzał dziwnie na Louisa, myślał, że chłopak chciał, aby rzeczy między nimi działy się powoli.

– Lou, dobrze się czujesz?

Louis zaczął warczeć na Harry’ego. - Harry, po prostu to zrób, kurwa.

Wkrótce ich usta spotkały się, a Louis czuł, że mógłby się roztopić. Ból głowy zniknął natychmiastowo, śmiech Nialla ucichł, a jego postać zniknęła w ciemnej nocy.

Louis bał się.

On wrócił.  
===

*MDMA to inaczej metylenodioksymetamfetamina, której głównym efektem działania jest pobudzenie, euforia, empatia itp.

** PCP to inaczej fencyklidyna. Jeśli ktoś nie wie, co to jest, odsyłam do wikipedii.

*** diva – To słowo ma kilka definicji, ale w tym przypadku, Harry’emu chodziło o rozkapryszenie Louisa.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Paranoja Louisa trwała już od tygodni. Przez większość czasu był zalękniony i przestraszony. Irracjonalny lęk przesączał go i miażdżył dzień po dniu. Jego nienawiść skierowana była bardziej na Nialla, niż jego samego. Można by pomyśleć, że Louis będzie zachwycony, ale w rzeczywistości było zupełnie odwrotnie. Niall pojawiał się w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach, zwłaszcza kiedy Harry był w pobliżu i kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. 

Strach i niepokój towarzyszyły mu częściej niż wygoda i normalność. Strach, który zamglił umysł Louisa i niepokój, ponieważ musiał to utrzymywać w tajemnicy przed Harrym. To ostatnia rzecz, na którą miał ochotę, ale nie miał wyboru. 

To nie tak, że Louis nie ufał Harry’emu, ufał mu ponad życie. Czasami trzeba przemilczeć pewne sprawy. Dobijało go ukrywanie, ale myślał, że to najlepsze, co może zrobić. Musiał udawać, że wszystko było w porządku i wszystko było normalnie. Na początku szło mu dobrze. Jednak, po kilku dniach, stało się to znacznie trudniejsze do ignorowania. 

Pewnego dnia, Louis postanowił, że powinien wziąć zimny prysznic. Nie chciał dostać napadu lęku przed Harrym. Chłopak zacząłby podejrzewać, że coś jest nie w porządku, a tego nie chciał. Louis zaczął namydlać swoje ciało, zadowolony, że nie słyszał, ani nie widział Nialla tego dnia, przez co nie pozbawił go dobrego humoru. 

Dobry humor nie trwa jednak wiecznie, nieprawdaż? 

Zimna woda spływała w dół jego ciała wypłukując obawy, gdy go usłyszał. Cichy śmiech w oddali, który w ciągu kilku sekund nasilił się. Nagle, Niall stanął przed nim, lustrując jego ciało w niewłaściwy sposób. Louis zawstydził się przez ten wzrok. 

– Musiałeś się pokazać akurat teraz! - syknął Louis, starając się nie krzyczeć, aby Harry nie usłyszał. Niall zaśmiał się, stojąc kilka kroków od prysznica i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha jak kot z Cheshire*.

– Nie moja wina, to jest zbyt zabawne! - zażartował Niall, na co Louis wywrócił dramatycznie oczami.

– Więc, teraz zabawne jest straszenie mnie? - zapytał Louis, kładąc rękę na sercu. Nie widział w tym nic zabawnego.

– Tak. I kolego, musisz wyluzować. - oznajmił Niall, klepiąc ramię Louisa. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na ten nagły dotyk.

– Wyluzować – Louis zaśmiał się ciężko. - Jak mam się do cholery wyluzować, kiedy trzymasz-

– Lou, misiu, wszystko w porządku? - Głos Harry’ego wypełnił łazienkę, co wystarczyło, by wystraszyć Louisa. Poślizgnął się, nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi. Leciał na podłogę, ciągnąc za sobą zasłonę kabiny prysznicowej, gdy coś miękkiego powstrzymało go przed upadkiem.

– Kurwa mać, przysięgam, że – Louis otworzył oczy i skrzywił się na widok zielonych tęczówek przed nim.

– Uh – zdołał wysapać Harry, zanim Louis zaczął szybko mówić.

– O bój boże, Harry! Nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy? - Twarz Harry’ego zaczerwieniła się, ponieważ bardzo nagi Louis siedział na nim.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał, podpierając na łokciach i spoglądając na Louisa. - Wszystko w porządku, ale, um, moczysz mi ubrania. - Ciało Louisa napięło się, kiedy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z intymnej pozycji, w której się znajdowali. Zarumienił się, wymrukując tysiące przeprosin. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry’ego, pomagając mu się podnieść. Natychmiast zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli było to możliwe. 

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i zaczął grzebać w szafie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ręcznika. Podał Louisowi, który owinął go luźno wokół bioder. 

– Dzięki – wyszeptał nieśmiało Louis. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się tak czuł. Harry już go widział nago, więc co to za różnica?

Harry uważał to wszystko za niezwykle zachwycające. - Kochanie, martwię się o ciebie – powiedział na wpół żartując. Jednak Louis zlekceważył go. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, których nie chciał, było zamartwianie się Harry’ego jego zdrowiem.

Louis stał tam kilka chwil jak jeleń złapany w reflektory. - Dlaczego? - Harry po prostu wzruszył ramionami. 

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że słyszałem, jak z kimś rozmawiasz.

Louis zaczął lekko panikować. 

– Rozmawiam? Oh, nie, nie. Ja po prostu… śpiewałem. Tak, śpiewałem. - Louis myślał, że Harry mógł dostrzec jego zmieszanie, ale chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Śpiewałeś, eh? - zapytał, unosząc brwi. Louis pokiwał głową, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie. W tej chwili modlił się, aby Harry tylko odpuścił.

– Tak. Więc, ja… Powinienem teraz posprzątać i takie tam. - oznajmił Louis, czując się idiotycznie. Nigdy przecież tak nie mówił! Harry wpatrywał się w starszego chłopca, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie było z nim w porządku.

– Pewnie – powiedział Harry, posyłając Louisowi uśmiech i wychodząc z łazienki.

Louis nareszcie mógł odetchnąć. - Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę. - mruknął, wiedząc, że Niall go usłyszy. 

– Oh, proszę cię, kochasz mnie, mój drogi. - rozległ się głos Nialla. Louis był wdzięczny, że chłopak się nie pojawił.

Podniósł zasłonę prysznicową z zamiarem posprzątania. - Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju? - Obecność Nialla nie przeszkadzała mu, ale teraz, gdy mieszkał z Harrym, wszystko uległo zmianie. 

– Utknąłeś ze mną do końca życia. - Głos Nialla odbijał się w kółko w jego głowie.

Posiadanie towarzysza życia było cudowne, prawda? Posiadanie kogoś przy swoim boku na dobre i na złe, choćby nie wiem co się działo. Jednak Niall nie był odpowiednią osobą. Harry był. Louis powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Będzie musiał się pogodzić z obecnością Nialla.

Całe życie z głosami w jego głowie, oh, jakie piękne życie go czeka…

-o-

Harry był w pracy, a Liam z Danielle, co nie było żadną niespodzianką. Louis siedział samotnie w przestronnym mieszkaniu, który sprawiał, że myślał zbyt wiele. Jego myśli przeistoczyły się w Nialla. Kiedy nikogo nie było w mieszkaniu, rozmawiali bez obaw, że ktoś ich podsłucha. 

– Jezu, koleś, jesteś z Harrym, czy nie? - zapytał Niall, siedząc na kanapie obok Louisa. Chłopak przygryzł wargi, potrząsając głową.

– Zabawne, że to mówisz. Mieszasz w mojej głowie, nie znasz odpowiedzi?

Niall skinął głową, uśmiechając się. 

– Prawda, ale chcę to od ciebie usłyszeć.- Louisa coś szarpnęło w sercu. Niall zapytał o to celowo.

– Nie jesteśmy razem. - Niall zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że udało mu się zasmucić Louisa.

– Może on chce cię tylko pieprzyć? - zasugerował. Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Nie prawda. - wykipiał.

– Wiesz, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Muszę się tobą opiekować.

– Harry nie jest taki. - Nie uprawiali jeszcze seksu. Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale co myślał o tym Harry?

Niall śmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Jasne. Dziwię się, że jeszcze niczego nie zrobił. - Niall trafił w czuły punkt, pomyślał Louis. Mieszkali razem od tygodni, a Harry do tej pory w ogóle go nie dotknął. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się martwić. Byli przyjaciółmi. Louis chciał czegoś więcej, ale co miał powiedzieć? „Hej, lubię cię. Nie, kocham cię, będziesz mój?”

– Ustaliliśmy, że rzeczy między nami będą się dziać powoli. - Louis bardziej starał się przekonać siebie niż kogokolwiek innego.

– Może zbyt powoli? - Te słowa wystraszyły Louisa. Zaswędziało go ramię, więc zaczął wbijać paznokcie w skórę tak mocno, że zostawiły one czerwone ślady.

Niall kontynuował - Może on nie jest tobą po prostu zainteresowany? Może jest miły i uważa na ciebie? Wie, jaki jesteś kruchy. - słowa Nialla powoli zaczynały trafiać do Louisa. Chłopak zaczął zadawać pytania. Czy Harry nadal lubił Louisa w ten sposób? Czy Harry nadal się nim interesował? Czy Harry chce być dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjacielem? Słuchając Nialla, wszystkie myśli coraz bardziej zagnieżdżały się w umyśle Louisa. 

Swędzenie ustało, ale Louis nadal wbijał paznokcie w skórę, pozostawiając ślady w postaci półksiężyca. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że robi to tak mocno, ale to było cholernie dobre. 

– Niall, zamknij się! - Jego paznokcie drasnęły skórę trochę mocniej, ale obraz Nialla stał się niewyraźni, po czym zniknął. O to chodziło. Louis spojrzał na swoje ramię i dostrzegł krew. 

Co on właśnie zrobił?

-o-

Liam postanowił, że wszyscy powinni spędzić razem czas i się wyluzować. Danielle obiecała, że coś ugotuje. Przechwalała się przepisem na danie, przez które wszyscy umrą jak spróbują. Harry i Liam byli zajęci graniem w gry wideo, podczas gdy Louis siedział i nie robił nic. Założył koszulę z długim rękawem, aby ukryć ślady z poprzedniego dnia. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował to zamartwiający się Harry. 

– Hej, w porządku? - Louis odwrócił się, spoglądając na twarz Harry’ego. Starał się uśmiechnąć.

– Tak – Harry chciał w to uwierzyć, naprawdę, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Liam szturchnął go.

– Harry, przestań się rozpraszać i graj. - Harry westchnął i skupił całą uwagę na grze wideo.

– Liam jest słodki. - Louis skulił się na nagły głos. Niall po raz kolejny wybrał sobie świetny moment żeby się pojawić. Starał się zachowywać normalnie lecz było to trudne.

Harry zauważył, że Louis trząsł się i zamknął mocno oczy. Chciał rzucić wszystko i zapytać się chłopaka, czy wszystko w porządku, ale zanim zdążył się chociażby ruszyć, Louis wstał i ruszył do kuchni do Danielle. 

– Potrzebuję wody. - wymamrotał, próbując się nie trząść, gdy nalewał wodę do szklanki. Louis byłby głupi, gdyby pomyślał, że nikt nie zauważy jego zachowania.

– Louis, twoja ręka – wskazała Danielle. Louis spanikował jeszcze bardziej, trząsł się już niekontrolowanie, tak, że szklanka wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i rozbiła. 

– Cholera – Louis pochylił się, chcąc pozbierać szkło. Starał się oddychać normalnie. Uspokój się, Lou, uspokój. W oddali słyszał słynny śmiech Nialla i to wystarczyło, by znalazł się na krawędzi.

– Przepraszam, cholera, tak bardzo cię przepraszam! - Louis załamywał się nerwowo.

– Nic się nie stało. - Danielle starała się z tego śmiać, jakby faktycznie nic się nie stało.

– Lou, co się dzieje? - Głos Harry’ego zaalarmował Louisa. Wstał szybko, zbyt szybko, przez co zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie.

– Ja, um, pieprzona szklanka i – Louis nie mógł złożyć zdania, a na dodatek zaczęło mu się ciężko oddychać. Jego klatka piersiowa zaciskała się, czuł jakby tona ciężarów ciągnęła go w dół. Spanikował.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa z wyraźnym zmartwieniem. Zrobił krok w stronę chłopaka, chcąc go przytrzymać za ramię, ale Louis wzdrygnął się. 

– Za chwilę wrócę. - Powiedziawszy to, Louis udał się do łazienki, zamykając się szybko.

Pokój wirował, obraz stawał się niewyraźny, a myśli mieszały się. Jego usta wyschły, a dłonie się spociły – Louis był w bardzo złym stanie psychicznym. 

– Uwielbiam jak się rozpadasz. - Powiedział Niall, z uśmiechem opierając się o ścianę.

– Zamknij mordę – Wysyczał Louis.

– Jakie to uczucie? Mieć atak paniki? - Louis miał ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy na dźwięk jego głosu.

Ale swędzenie, swędzenie wróciło. 

Louis zaczął wbijać paznokcie w skórę, drapiąc się surowo. 

– Boisz się? Jestem pewien, że oni wiedzą, że jesteś dziwadłem.

Swędzenie nie mijało, bez względu na to jak bardzo wbijał paznokcie w skórę i jak mocno się drapał. Czuł się jak paranoik, miał urojenia. Niall nie znikał, nawet się nie ruszył. 

Nagle, Louis usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Lou, kochanie? Wszystko w porządku? - zawołał Harry. Louis westchnął. Musiał coś natychmiast zrobić. 

Zaczął grzebać w szafce, starając się znaleźć coś, co mu pomoże. Wkrótce, jego oczy spoczęły na brzytwie. Wziął narzędzie do drżących rąk, podwinął rękawy koszuli, odsłaniając skórę. 

– Kurwa, jesteś idiotą. Jesteś tego świadom? - Niall wciąż mówił.

– Zamknij mordę! - Louis przeniósł ostrze brzytwy w pobliże biodra. Przejechał nią po swojej skórze i skrzywił się, czując ból. Powtórzył czynność trzy razy robiąc trzy długie linie. Przez rozcięcia zaczęła się sączyć krew i to wystarczyło.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić, Louis?

– Staram się od ciebie uwolnić. - Louis upuścił brzytwę i ugryzł w język, ponieważ przejechał ręką po cięciach.

Niall po prostu zniknął. Louis uśmiechnął się, już wiedział jak to działa

– Kurwa, Louis! Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi! - krzyknął Harry. Louis posprzątał bałagan, odłożył brzytwę na miejsce i wytarł krew.

– Co? - Louis otworzył drzwi i dostrzegł zmartwioną twarz Harry’ego. Chłopak marszczył brwi.

– Lou, wszystko w porządku? - Louis musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu, o Boże, czuł się cholernie dobrze!

– W porządku.

W porządku , pomyślał Louis. 

Niall zniknął; nie miał już powodów, by panikować. Odzyskał kontrolę. Podobało mu się to.  
-  
Kot z Cheshire – postać z książki „Alicja w Krainie Czarów”


	16. Rozdział 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nie jest normalną osobą, daleko mu do takiego. Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Szczerze? Lubi to. Chłopak ma tylko jednego przyjaciela. Kto by pomyślał, że jest on wyimaginowany? Uważa, że jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwy, ale inni sądzą, że ma nie równo pod sufitem.
> 
> Harry jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który stara się przejść przez życie. W środy i piątki jego matka karze mu czytać w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie pracuje.
> 
> Po raz pierwszy drogi Louisa i Harry’ego krzyżują się. Domyślają się, że ich przyjaźń zostanie przetestowana, uczucia ranione, a samookaleczanie może im przeszkodzić.

Pewnej nocy Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Czuł się sfrustrowany, ponieważ usilnie zamykał swoje oczy, ale sen nie nadchodził. Zrezygnował, bo to była jedyna opcja. Odrzucił niebieskie prześcieradło, zmęczony i rozdrażniony. Jego oczy powędrowały na zegar cyfrowy, stojący na szafce nocnej, obok jego łóżka. Harry westchnął. Była 4:45 rano. Zważywszy na to, że sen już nie nadejdzie, postanowił zrobić pożytek ze zmarnowanego czasu.

W ten sposób, Harry znalazł się w pokoju Louisa. Wspiął się po cichu na łóżko starszego chłopca i przytulił się do niego. Ułożył się wygodnie, przywierając klatką piersiową do pleców Louisa, owijając ramieniem jego talię i kładąc nos na szyi. Harry pomyślał, że Louis nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, naprawdę miło było mieć go przy sobie. Nie wiedział, czy to przez ciepło ciała Louisa, czy przez fakt, że trzymał chłopaka w ramionach, ale jego oczy same się zamykały. Zaczął już powoli odpływać, gdy Louis poruszył się i odwrócił w jego stronę.

– Harry? - wymruczał sennie, tonem niskim i chrapliwym. Harry uśmiechnął się, bo jak można było nie kochać tak uroczego dźwięku?

– Cześć Lou – Choć było ciemno, Harry mógł przysiąc, że Louis uśmiechnął się. - Szczęśliwy, że mnie widzisz?

Louis schował głowę w nagiej piersi Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się. - Tylko zaskoczony. - Chłopak ziewnął i Harry poczuł się winny przerwania snu Louisowi.

– Śpij dalej, kochanie. - Louis pokręcił głową.

– Nie mógłbym teraz zasnąć, jesteś tu… i… nie chcę. - Harry zachichotał i pocałował czoło Louisa. Trwało to trochę dłużej niż powinno.

– Wiesz, że jesteś uroczy, Lou?

– Zaczynam podejrzewać, że tylko to we mnie lubisz.

– Dobrze wyglądasz i masz niezły tyłek. - Louis sapnął i popchnął Harry’ego, który wybuchnął śmiechem.

– On znaczy dla ciebie więcej, niż twoja własna pochwa!

Harry złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku Louisa, a potem w kąciku jego ust. - Oczywiście, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, głupku. - Banalnie to brzmiało, Harry nie mógł pomóc, ale to była prawda.

Nie myśląc już dużo, Harry przycisnął wargi do warg Louisa. Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że Louis nie odda pocałunku, jednak szybko odgonił tę myśl, gdy zauważył, że chłopak również go całuje. Chciał kontynuować pocałunek, ale pewne pytanie tkwiło w jego umyśle. Musiał je zadać.

– Lou? - Wymamrotał w usta Louisa.

– Dlaczego przestałeś? - Wyszeptał, tęskniąc za dotykiem Harry’ego. Louis nie chciał czekać, więc zaczął atakować szyję chłopaka mokrym, niedbałymi pocałunkami.

Oddech Harry’ego uwiązł w gardle, zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem Louisa. - Chcę zadać ci pytanie.

– Pytaj, zanim zniszczysz nastrój. - powiedział Louis blisko naznaczonej szyi Harry’ego.

Nie chciał tego, ale to pytanie chodziło za nim, odkąd przekroczył próg tego pokoju. - Nie ważne, to głupie. - Harry jęknął, ponieważ Louis ugryzł go w szyję.

– Harry, po prostu zapytaj. - Zażądał Louis.

– Po prostu, zastanawiam się, dlaczego nosisz koszulki z długim rękawem, gdy śpisz. Nigdy tego nie robiłeś. - To było głupie pytanie, ale prawdziwe.

Louisa zamroziło, ponieważ, cholera, Harry nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że próbuje zakryć cięcia, siniaki, strach i wiele innych rzeczy. Przez ostatnie tygodnie ciężko pracował, starając się to wszystko ukryć. Udawało mu się. Więc co ma teraz zrobić? Co ma odpowiedzieć na to śmieszne pytanie?

Musiał skłamać. - Zrujnowałeś nastrój, pytając o koszulki, mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robił. - Westchnął, odsunął się od Harry’ego i spojrzał w sufit, próbując nie zwariować.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i zmarszczył brwi. To było proste pytanie, więc dlaczego unikał odpowiedzi? - Przepraszam, to było głupie pytanie, to nie znaczy, że… - Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Louis przycisnął swoje wargi do jego, uniemożliwiając mu dokończenie zdania.

Harry był zdezorientowany i lekko zaskoczony, czyżby Louis miał coś do ukrycia? Nie był głupi, wiedział, że chłopak kręci.

Tak więc, Harry dał spokój, ponieważ wiedział, że prędzej czy później dowie się o co chodzi. Wkrótce prosty pocałunek przerodził się w coś sprośnego, gorącego, pełnego pasji i seksualnej frustracji. Harry zaczął zatracać się w pocałunku, zapominając powoli o swoim zadaniu. Louis skończył siedząc okrakiem na Harrym, całując chłopaka od szyi do obojczyków. Harry trzymał Louisa mocniej niż zwykle, naciskał ręką na jego biodro. Wtedy Louis szarpnął się, sycząc i w proteście uderzając ręką Harry’ego.

– Wiedziałem! Zdejmij koszulkę, Lou.- Powiedział Harry, podpierając się na łokciach i patrząc na Louisa. Chłopak mocno przygryzł wargę, która najprawdopodobniej będzie krwawić. Był zdenerwowany, tak bardzo zdenerwowany.

– N-n-nie – Wyjąkał. Harry nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Nie w ten sposób.

– Louis, pozwól mi zobaczyć, proszę. - Błagał Harry. Był zdenerwowany, może nawet trochę przestraszony. Nie chciał uwierzyć; nie chciał poznać prawdy.

– Harry, powiedziałem nie. - Louis już wiedział, że Harry ma jakieś podejrzenia, do tego co robił.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie zdejmiesz tej cholernej koszulki! Masz coś do ukrycia, prawda? - Harry z pewnością już wiedział, co ukrywał Louis.

Louis miał dwie możliwości. Mógł wstać i uciec, odmawiając pokazania czegokolwiek Harry’emu albo mógł zdobyć się na odwagę i pokazać.

Louis westchnął, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami rąbkiem koszuli. - Nie wścieknij się, ok? - Powiedział, szybko ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił ją gdzieś w mrok.

Harry nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć Louisa, więc włączył lampkę, której światło wypełniło pokój. Od razu tego pożałował, ponieważ całkowicie nie był gotowy na to co zobaczył.

Louis obserwował, jak szmaragdowe oczy Harry’ego skanują jego ciało. W jego oczach czaił się wstręt? Nie, to było coś więcej. To, co zobaczył wystraszyło go bardziej niż cokolwiek. Oboje milczeli, zbyt przestraszeni, by coś powiedzieć. To doprowadzało Louisa do szału.

– Harry, powiedz coś.

Harry nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Jak on mógł to zrobić? Mnóstwo pytań tkwiło w jego umyśle, ale postanowił zadać jedno. Było krótkie i szybkie, więc nie powinien mieć problemu, by je powiedzieć.

– Dlaczego?

Oczy Louisa napełniły się łzami, gdy poczuł, jak koniuszki palców Harry’ego przejeżdżają po jego nacięciach. Palce chłopaka badały wszystkie cięcia, przenosząc się później na jego ramię. Ten dotyk urzeczywistnił wszystko, przez co Louis poczuł się okropnie.

– To nie powinno się zdarzyć, Harry, przysięgam, że nie. - Louis zaczął szlochać, nie mogąc już trzymać tego w sobie dłużej. Harry otarł kciukiem twarz chłopaka.

– Dlaczego, Lou? - Louis nie chciał tego wyjaśniać. Zszedł z pasa Harry’ego, ułożył się obok chłopaka i schował głowę w jego klatce piersiowej.

– Mam, uh, paranoję. - Harry owinął ręce wokół Louisa i czekał na kontynuacje.

– Paranoję? - Harry miał wątpliwości. To nie miało sensu, co doprowadziło Louisa do takiego stanu, że musi zadawać sobie ból?

– Paranoja wywodzi się od schizofrenii i właśnie w ten sposób dowiedziałem się o nim i…

– Nim? - Przerwał Harry.

– Mówię o Niallu. To był jedyny sposób, Harry musisz zrozumieć, że nie robię tego, bo jestem przygnębiony. To jest jedyny sposób, żeby się go pozbyć, do tej pory skutkowało.

Wszystko zaczynało stawać się jasne dla Harry’ego, ale jaki był głupi, że nie domyślił się wcześniej!

– Oh, Lou – Harry pocałował Louisa w policzek, przytulając chłopaka mocniej. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Mam urojenia. Pomyślałem, że nie będziesz mnie chciał lub pomyślisz, że jestem całkowitym dziwakiem, który mówi sam do siebie. Niall sprawia, że wszystko jest dziesięć razy gorsze i trudniejsze. - Louis starał się wyjaśnić najlepiej jak umiał, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie.

– Louis, to może zabrzmieć ironicznie, ale nie obchodzi mnie to, że masz schizofrenię, mówiłem ci to. Niezależnie od sytuacji, wciąż cię pragnę i nigdy nie pomyślę, że jesteś dziwakiem, bo rozmawiasz ze sobą. Niall ma problem, bo nigdzie się nie wybieram i ty też nie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i złożył pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego.

– Dzięki, że nie wziąłeś mnie za wariata.

– Obiecasz mi coś? - Zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy Louisa.

– Co takiego?

– Nie tnij się już więcej, dobrze? Powiedz mi, zanim cokolwiek zrobisz. - Louis skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

– Obiecuję.

Harry trzymał Louisa w ramionach, mając nadzieję, że zostanie już tak na zawsze. Chłopak był bezpieczny. Im dłużej trwali w ciszy, tym dłużej inne pytanie zaczęło chodzić po głowie Harry’ego. Po raz kolejny nie mógł pomóc, musiał zapytać.

– Odejdziesz kiedyś? - Harry nie wiedział dużo o stanie Louisa i to go niepokoiło. Louis spróbuje sobie zrobić coś takiego jeszcze raz? Co zrobi później? Chłopak jest pełen niespodzianek.

– Nie, nigdy – Harry pocałował Louisa i odsunął się szybko, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz.

– Myślę, że będę mógł z tym żyć.

Kiedy kogoś kochasz, kochasz każdą jej/jego część, każdy szczegół, każdą wadę, czasem kochasz to wszystko i wiele więcej i nie zauważasz jak bardzo spadasz.

Harry spadał mocno, ale czuł, wpływ Louisa na jego serce. Nie mógł zatrzymać się, nigdy nie mógł się zatrzymać, stan psychiczny Louisa był przeszkodą, ale Harry’emu na pewno uda się to naprawić.

Schizofrenia nie stanowiła przeszkody dla Harry’ego. To było nieistotne. Nie ruszało go to.

-o-

Następnego dnia Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż ostatnio. To po prostu dobre uczucie wiedzieć, że nie musi niczego ukrywać, ponieważ wszystko wyszło na jaw i Harry wiedział i od teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry siedział na kanapie oglądając telewizję, kiedy Louis podchwycił tę szansę, by skoczyć na niego i zaatakować uściskiem, wywołując śmiech Harry’ego.

-Jesteś dziś szczęśliwy.- Zauważył Harry, oddając uścisk Louisa.

-Ta, ale to raczej nie potrwa długo.

-Dlaczego tak mówisz?

-Muszę odwiedzić moją…- Zanim Louis mógł dokończyć swoją wypowiedź, telefon Harry’ego rozdzwonił się nieprzyjemnym dzwonkiem.- Najpierw odbierz.

Harry odebrał telefon, nie patrząc na ID dzwoniącego, a Louis przypatrywał się, jak twarz chłopaka czerwieni się, z uśmiechem jak u idioty. Starszy chłopak czekał cierpliwie, aż lokaty skończy rozmawiać. Miał wystarczająco szacunku dla Harry’ego, by starać się nie przysłuchiwać rozmowie, ale kiedy ten zaczął się żegnać, to przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Dobra, tak, cześć, Nick.- Z tymi słowami Harry zakończył rozmowę telefoniczną, na powrót skupiając uwagę na Louisie.

\- Kim jest Nick?- Zapytał Louis, a zazdrość wypisana na jego twarzy była oczywista. To nie tak, że nie ufał Harry’emu, bo ufał. Po prostu nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zielony potwór, znany jako zazdrość, ukazywał czasem swoje oblicze. To normalne, prawda?

\- Tylko przyjaciel, skarbie. Chciał wyskoczyć do pubu w piątek i ty idziesz ze mną.- Na szczęście, cokolwiek Louis czuł, odeszło to tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

\- Oh..dobrze, okej.

\- Teraz, co mówiłeś?- Zapytał Harry, jak zwykle ciekaw.

\- Oh! Tak, racja, ermm… muszę odwiedzić dziś moja mamę i byłoby cudownie, jeśli mógłbyś ze mną pójść?

\- Nie zabije mnie, prawda?- Harry wiedział, że matka Louisa nie lubiła go tak bardzo, od próby samobójczej jej syna, ale ludzie nie mogą chować urazy na zawsze, czyż nie?

Louis roześmiał się, cmokając Harry’ego w usta.

 

\- Nie pozwolę jej na to, ale, na wszelki wypadek, upewnij się, że trzymasz się od niej na dystans.

 

\- Postaram się zapamiętać.

 

-o-

 

Louis mocno trzymał rękę Harry’ego. Splótł razem ich palce, dłonie pociły mu się. Harry zauważył, że chłopak drży i jest zdenerwowany. Chwycił mocniej rękę Louisa, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę.

 

– Lou, wszystko będzie w porządku. - Powiedział łagodnie, starając się działać uspokajająco.

 

– Nie jestem pewny. Wątpię, aby przywitali mnie uściskami i pocałunkami, gdy wiedzą, że zażywałem heroinę zamiast wrócić do domu, Harry. - To nie było dobre zagranie ze strony Louisa, ale wtedy wydawało mu się to lepsze, niż pobyt w domu z rodziną, która go osądzała.

 

– Uspokój się, dobrze? - Stali już przed domem Louisa i czekali, aż chłopak się uspokoi.

 

Louis wywrócił oczami. - Mama nie będzie szczęśliwa, że zostaję z tobą.

 

Harry wzdrygnął się. - Nie możesz zadowolić wszystkich, Louis.

 

Louis zapukał trzy razy do drzwi i czekał, aż ktoś mu je otworzy. Kilka sekund później w drzwiach stanęła matka Louisa i krzyknęła na widok syna. Harry był pewien, że to uszkodzi jego bębenki.

 

– Louis Tomlinson! Gdzieś ty był? Oh, moje dziecko, chodź tutaj! - To było jak deja vu. Matka zamyka go w bolesnym uścisku, aż Louisowi brakuje tchu.

 

– Gdzie się podziewałeś? - krzyknęła, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową.

 

– Mamo, ja – ale zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, kobieta mu przerwała.

 

– Byłeś z tymi narkomanami?

 

– Mamo

 

– O Boże, o Boże, powiedz mi, że sam nie robisz narkotyków!

 

– Mamo

 

Kobieta zakryła twarz obiema rękoma. - Błagam, powiedz, że nie sprzedawałeś swojego ciała, żeby mieć na narkotyki!

 

– Mamo, przestań! - krzyknął Louis, wyrywając się z jej objęć. - Dasz mi coś powiedzieć? - Kobieta westchnęła i kiwnęła głową, odsuwając się od drzwi, by Louis z Harrym mogli przejść.

 

Harry i Louis usiedli obok siebie na kanapie, zbyt blisko, jak na gust kobiety. Jay usiadła w fotelu po drugiej stronie. Zapanowało milczenie, Harry czuł w pokoju napięcie. Było takie ciężkie, że przyprawiało o zawrót głowy.

 

Wreszcie, Jay przerwała ciszę. - Gdzie byłeś, Louis?

 

Louis starał się przełknąć gulę, powstającą w jego gardle. Nienawidził, kiedy jego matka była zdenerwowana, smutna czy zła. Chłopakowi nie podobał się jej ból.

 

– Zatrzymałem się u Harry’ego. - Louis myślał, że to chyba oczywiste. Kobieta posłała Harry’emu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

 

– Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zamieszkasz tu, a nie u niego. On nie jest dla ciebie odpowiednim towarzystwem. - To wystarczyło, aby wkurzyć Louisa.

 

– Mamo, przeżyłem dwadzieścia jeden pieprzonych lat! Mogę już podejmować samodzielnie decyzje i nie mów tak o Harrym, ponieważ to nie prawda! - Louis chciał krzyczeć, chciał się gniewać. Dlaczego ktoś miałby powiedzieć, że Harry nie jest dla niego odpowiedni? To nie prawda.

 

– Nie mogę tego pojąć, dlaczego chcesz z nim zostać, po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił? - Harry wciąż czuł się winny za incydent i to nigdy się nie zmieni.

 

Louis wywrócił oczami. Było w tym trochę prawdy, ale większa część winy leżała po jego stronie, nie Harry’ego. - Mamo, nie mów o nim tak, skoro Harry tu jest. Chcę z nim zostać, jasne? On sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Nie chcesz żebym był szczęśliwy? - Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa. W tej chwili był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że mógłby zacząć latać.

 

Matka Louisa nie odzywała się przez kilka minut. - W takim razie, jeżeli cię uszczęśliwia, niech będzie. - Uśmiechnęła się, rozjaśniając atmosferę. Louis wiedział, że w tym momencie wszystkie konflikty zostały zażegnane.

 

-o-

 

Matka Louisa nalegała, żeby zatrzymali się na noc. Nie mieli wyboru. Harry musiał przyznać, że ku jego zaskoczeniu, wszystko poszło gładko. Dowiedział się wiele o rodzinie Louisa, a wszystkie nieporozumienia poszły w niepamięć. Wszystko było normalnie. Louis odzyskał swoją rodzinę.

 

-

 

Noc ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, ale chłopcy nie narzekali. Harry próbował znaleźć łazienkę. Wpadł na kogoś przypadkiem. Wymruczał słowa przeprosin, ale spostrzegł, że to była Lottie.

 

– Oh, cześć Harry – zaśpiewała, uśmiechając się.

 

– Cześć Lottie. Co u ciebie?

 

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, pokazując wszystkie zęby. - W porządku. Więc ty i Louis… no wiesz?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Kilka sekund później domyślił się i gdyby mógł, pewnie zakrztusiłby się. - C-co? - wyjąkał.

 

Lottie podniosła ręce na znak protestu. - Ew! Nie, oh, wow, nie, nie. Nie chodziło mi o to, czy pieprzysz mojego brata.

 

Harry zaczerwienił się i odetchnął, że nie musiał odpowiadać na tak osobiste pytanie. - Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy jesteście razem.

 

– Jeszcze nie.

 

– Dlaczego?

 

To było dobre pytanie. Dlaczego Harry jeszcze go o to nie zapytał? Na co czekał? Wiedział, że byli dla siebie stworzeni. Tylko co miał teraz odpowiedzieć?

 

– Nie wiem. Nie myślałem o tym za dużo. - Dla Harry’ego było jasne, że ze sobą byli, ale nic nie zostało oficjalnie powiedziane.

 

Lottie poruszyła brwiami. - Lepiej się pośpiesz, Styles. - Powiedziawszy to, odeszła, zostawiając Harry’ego samego z myślami.

 

Tak więc, Harry zapyta Louisa, czy będzie jego.

 

Ale jak?

 

-o-

 

Piątek mijał szybko. Harry i Louis znaleźli się w klubie, czekając na znajomego Harry’ego – Nicka. Louis nie miał ochoty na to spotkanie, ale Harry nalegał i to wystarczyło, by go przekonać. Harry wyjaśnił, że on i Nick byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, jednak z czasem oddalili się od siebie. Zapewnił, że nie zostanę zbyt długo, wypiją kilka drinków, utną miłą pogawędkę i to wszystko.

 

– Idę po drinka, niedługo wrócę, dobrze? - Powiedział Harry, wstając od stolika i zostawiając Louisa samego.

 

Ale czy Louis jest kiedykolwiek sam?

 

– Hej! - Zabrzmiał głos Nialla, tak że Louis skulił się. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, żeby zobaczyć czy ktoś widział jego reakcje, jednak ludzie byli zbyt pijani lub pogrążeni w rozmowie.

 

– Kurwa Niall! Co do diabła? - Postać Nialla zmaterializowała się naprzeciwko niego.

 

– To nigdy mi się nie znudzi! - Niall zaśmiał się serdecznie, ale Louisa to nie bawiło.

 

– Czego chcesz, Niall?

 

– Co? Nie mogę rozmawiać z moim najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie? - Zażartował Niall, brzmiąc niewinnie.

 

– Nie. Nie w miejscach publicznych.

Niall zadrwił. - Co, ktoś wyczołgał się z twojej dupy i umarł? Ktoś jest w złym nastroju.

 

Louis westchnął; nie było to dalekie od prawdy. - Nie prawda!

 

– Prawda. Zapomniałeś, że znam wszystkie twoje myśli? Ktoś jest zazdrosny.

 

– Zazdrosny? O co? - Louis próbował grać głupiego.

 

– O La Nicka. - Niall wygiął brew, a Louis zachichotał.

 

– Dlaczego w taki sposób powiedziałeś jego imię? Czekaj – to bez znaczenia, nie jestem zazdrosny! - Louis próbował bronić się.

 

– Pewnie, cokolwiek powiesz, kolego.

 

– Boże, jesteś taki denerwujący -

 

– Um, wszystko w porządku? - Louisa zamroziło na ten głos, którego wcześniej nie słyszał. Powoli odwrócił się do mężczyzny, którego nigdy nie widział.

 

– Ta. W po-o-porządku. - wyjąkał.

 

– Mówiłeś do siebie. - Zanim Louis zdążył zebrać myśli, pojawił się Harry, trzymający w ręce dwa piwa. Uśmiechnął się do kolesia, o którym Louis nic nie wiedział.

 

– Nick, przyszedłeś! - Harry szybko odstawił piwa, aby przytulić mężczyznę. - Louis to jest Nick, Nick, to jest Louis.

 

Nick uśmiechnął się i podał dłoń Louisowi. - Wiele o tobie słyszałem. Harry nie przestaje o tobie mówić. - Twarz Harry’ego zaczerwieniła się.

 

– Naprawdę? - Nick pokiwał głową.

 

– Yup. Więc to wszystko wyjaśnia, co widziałem kilka minut temu. - Louis spróbował uśmiechnąć się najlepiej jak umiał, ale posłał Harry’emu mordercze spojrzenie. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, po jaką cholerę mówił ludziom o jego problemach? Louisa martwiło to, że chłopak opowiadał o jego zaburzeniach psychicznych.

 

W międzyczasie, Harry i Louis zaangażowali się w rozmowę. Mówili o wszystkim, począwszy od szkoły, szalonych imprezach i tak dalej i tak dalej. Obaj pili i Louis stwierdził, że są podpici. Nie wiedział i nie chciał dowiedzieć się za dużo o Nicku, ale zauważył, że gdy wypił, stał się okropnym flirciarzem. Teraz Louis miał powód, by być zazdrosnym, ale był wdzięczny za obojętność Harry’ego.

 

Nick był drażliwy; uwielbiał kłaść ręce na Harry’m przy każdej możliwej okazji. Kładł ręce na jego ramieniu lub mierzwił brązowe loki. Louis starał opanować się ze wszystkich sił, by nie przeskoczyć przez stół i kazać Nickowi spieprzać jak najdalej. Nie chciał rujnować wieczoru.

 

– Aw! Tak, pamiętam! Byłeś całkiem dobry tamtej nocy – to było słodkie. - Nick rozpływał się, a Harry chichotał. Louis gotował się w środku, ale tylko wywrócił oczami.

 

– Serio? Cóż, próbowałem. - Zażartował Harry, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.

 

– Tak było, kochanie. - Nick położył rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego, ale tego było już za wiele. Louis strzepnął ją i splótł swoje palce z Harry’ego.

 

– Musimy porozmawiać. - Louis starał się pochwycić uwagę chłopaka. Ten odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

 

– Ta, za sekundkę -

 

– Porozmawiajcie, a ja pójdę po więcej alkoholu. Louis, chciałbyś? Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebuje. - Nick uśmiechnął się, coraz bardziej działając Louisowi na nerwy.

 

– Nie dziękuję. - Nick odszedł.

 

– Harry – zaczął Louis – Możemy wrócić do domu?

 

– Dlaczego? Źle się bawisz?

 

– Tylko ty i Nick dobrze się bawicie. - Harry polizał swoje wargi, jakby nie wiedział o czym mówił Louis.

 

– O czym ty mówisz?

 

– Mówisz serio w tym momencie? Mam tu siedzieć i patrzeć jak flirtujecie!

 

Harry zaśmiał się. - Kochanie, wcale nie flirtujemy.

 

– Tak, pewnie, bo zdrabnianie swoich imion i dotykanie siebie co pięć sekund to nie flirt, kurwa, wcale. - Louis nie chciał wpaść w szał, ale Harry musiał zobaczyć co czuje.

 

– Przepraszam! Nie zauważyłem. Nie gniewaj się na niego, ale technicznie rzecz biorąc, nawet nie jesteśmy razem i -

 

Louis spojrzał na chłopaka. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

 

– Nie jesteśmy razem, prawda? Więc to nie jest tak, że Nick robi to celowo.  
Harry trafił w sedno. Nie byli oficjalnie razem, więc dlaczego nie mógłby kręcić z Nickiem? Czy to Harry’ego obchodzi? To sfrustrowało Louisa tak bardzo, że postanowił pobyć sam. Wstał i chciał odejść, ale Harry złapał go za rękę.

 

– Dokąd idziesz, Lou? - Wydął wargi, nieświadom uczuć Louisa.

 

– Muszę pomyśleć. Baw się dobrze z Nickiem. - Powiedziawszy to, opuścił pub z zamiarem wezwania taksówki i odejścia.

 

Harry usiadł, zaskoczony tym, co właściwie się stało.

 

Westchnął, przebiegając palcami po włosach. Tym razem musi to rozegrać dobrze.

 

– Jesteś idiotą, potrafisz wszystko spieprzyć, Harry. - Powiedział do siebie.

 

I tak Harry poszedł za Louisem, bo tylko to mógł zrobić.

 

-o-

 

Minęła godzina, a Harry nadal nie znalazł Louisa. Był zły, ponieważ kiedy ostatnim razem wywinął podobny numer, nie skończyło się to dobrze. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie zrobił nic głupiego, nie przeżyłby tego.

 

Harry pogrzebał w kieszeni i wybrał numer, który w tej chwili mógł się przydać. Po trzech sygnałach odebrał. - Halo? - Rozległ się głos Liama.

 

– Widziałeś Louisa?

 

– Nie. Co zrobiłeś tym razem? - Harry był zszokowany, że Liam oskarża go o zniknięcie Louisa, chociaż w sumie to on jest zawsze winien.

 

– Nic nie zrobiłem! No dobra, może jednak. Powiedziałem coś głupiego, Louis wyszedł i nie wiem gdzie jest. - Liam westchnął.

 

– Świetna robota, Harry.

 

– Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie on jest! Masz jakiś pomysł?

 

– Mówił coś zanim wyszedł? - Zapytał Liam.

 

– Uh, powiedział, że musi pomyśleć.

 

– Gdzie byś poszedł, gdybyś musiał pomyśleć?

 

I Harry już wiedział, gdzie był Louis.

 

-o-

 

Harry jechał samochodem w dół drogi. Było ciemno, ale nie na tyle, żeby nic nie widział. Był już blisko i czuł w powietrzu zapach bryzy. To przywołało wspomnienia kiedy zabrał tu Louisa ostatnim razem. Zaparkował samochód i zaczął iść plażą. Louis siedział na piasku, spoglądając w gwiazdy.  
Harry podszedł do niego i usiadł. Zauważył, że ciało chłopaka napina się. Louis wiedział, że Harry był obok niego, ale nie spojrzał się, bo był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w gwiazdy.

– Piękny widok, czyż nie? - Zapytał, nie spuszczając oczu z gwiazd.

Harry skinął głową, patrząc w niebo. - Tak – Trwali w ciszy, patrząc w niebo jak zahipnotyzowani. Potem Harry zaczął mówić. - Tak bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam, Lou.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku – Harry spojrzał na Louisa i powolutku objął go ramieniem i dotknął ustami jego ucha.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, po prostu powiedziałem-

– Prawdę – Przerwał Louis, spoglądając Harry’emu w oczy. - Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Trochę tylko się zdenerwowałem, to wszystko.

– Więc, wszystko w porządku z nami? - Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ choćby nie wiem co, nadal miał Harry’ego.

– Tak – Odpowiedział, oddychając szybko i całując delikatnie wargi chłopaka.

Harry odsunął się i zaczął wstawać. - Zaraz wrócę! Nie ruszaj się stąd!

Louis zaśmiał się i obserwował, jak Harry biegnie na parking.

Sekundę później, wrócił z dziennikiem w ręce. - Co to? - Zapytał Louis.

– To dla ciebie, otwórz na pierwszej stronie.

Louis wziął nowy, czarny dziennik i otworzył go na pierwszej stronie. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że wzrok go myli.

Dwa słowa, trzy sylaby, dziewięć liter.

Kocham Cię.

– Chciałem być romantyczny, więc daj mi wyjaśnić, dobrze? Pomyślałem, że skoro twój stary dziennik jest wypełniony strasznymi myślami to powinieneś mieć nowy, pisząc w nim same dobre rzeczy. To będzie taki nowy początek- Louis nie dał dokończyć Harry’emu, przytulając go mocno.

– Harry! Podoba mi się!

Harry zaśmiał się, wyciągając dziennik od Louisa i łapiąc chłopaka za ręce. - Louis, kocham cię. Kocham cię tak cholernie mocno i… Boże, jakie to wspaniałe uczcie, wreszcie móc to powiedzieć!

Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu, ale było do dobre uczcie. Harry go kochał i nie było nic piękniejszego.

Louis zaczął całować Harry’ego tak długo, aż ich wargi spuchły. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz. - Poprosił w usta chłopaka.

– Kocham Cię, kocham Cię, kocham Cię.

– Ja też tak bardzo cię kocham. Nigdy nie przestanę. - Harry pociągnął Louisa ku sobie, trzymając go w ramionach z całych sił.

– Lou?

– Tak?

– Będziesz mój? - Poprosił Harry, w nadziei na pozytywną odpowiedź.

Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Wydawało się, że czekał wieczność, by usłyszeć te słowa.

– Byłem twój od samego początku.

– Dobrze.

Ponownie zaczęli się całować, ale Louis musiał zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– Jesteś pewny, że potrafisz kochać kogoś szalonego? - Zapytał, przygryzając wargi.

– Dotarliśmy tak daleko. Nazywaj to szalona miłość, a ja nigdy się nie zatrzymam, choćby nie wiem co.

– Obiecujesz?

– Obiecuję – powiedział Harry. - Jesteśmy wieczni, a ja zawsze będę przy tobie, kochanie.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Powiesz to jeszcze raz?

Harry po raz kolejny całuje Louisa, mogąc swobodnie wypowiedzieć teraz te słowa. - Kocham cię, Louis.

– Kocham cię, Harry.

Ten nocy, nie przestawali mówić sobie kocham cię. Pierwszym wpisem Louisa w dzienniku był nowy początek, który zaczął się z miłości.

-  
Tak więc, młody chłopak zakochał się w osobie cierpiącej na schizofrenie.

Świat Louisa nie jest łatwy, ale Harry’emu udaje się go utrzymać w idealnej równowadze.

Szalona miłość; co ta piękna rzecz może zrobić z dwojgiem ludzi, którzy zakochali się.


End file.
